Nunca fui tu esposa
by Dragi Sestra
Summary: Adap. Un matrimonio de conveniencia parece ser la única manera de que Edward Masen se haga de uno de títulos para la cámara de los Lores. A cambio de ello; la familia de Lady Swan sería generosamente recompensada. Pero no pensaba dejar su hábitos de soltero, ni a su apasionada amante por una esposa que ni siquiera conocía. Isabella será toda una revelación para su vida y su corazón
1. Cap 1

**Uno**

 _ **Londres, 11 Marzo 1820**_

—Lady Isabella pase al recibidor y espere aquí por favor. —La doncella la miró por encima del hombro y luego la acompañó a regañadientes hasta una salita pequeña y muy elegante donde Isabella Swan entró con la dignidad de una reina—. Ahora vendrán los señores.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda y la joven hija del Duque de Forks se volvió ansiosa para sujetar la mano de Bree, su doncella.

Isabella Marie Swan, de 18 años, acababa de llegar a Londres tras un larguísimo viaje desde su Irlanda natal y ahí ni siquiera la habían salido a recibir... una muestra evidente del poco interés que sentían por ella, suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar.

Hacía un mes exacto había firmado los documentos que la convertían en la flamante esposa de Edward Saint-Masen , un hombre de treinta años al que no conocía y del que solo había oído rumores y chismes, sin haber podido comprobar ninguno de ellos antes de su llegada a la capital británica. Saint-Masen , primogénito del Baronet de Saint-Masen , era célebre por su riqueza, su galantería y atractivo, y también por su valía en los negocios y su ambición sin límites, una ambición que lo había empujado a tomar como esposa a la hija de un duque muerto y arruinado, con la única y exclusiva intención de adquirir, junto con la chica, un título que le asegurara un puesto en la Cámara de los Lores y un futuro esplendoroso para sus descendientes.

Saint-Masen , convertido en Baronet tras la reciente muerte de su anciano padre, había accedido a uno de los títulos más antiguos de Irlanda a través de aquel matrimonio y aunque en realidad no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su nueva esposa, firmados los certificados matrimoniales, la había hecho traer a Londres para instalarla en su mansión de Belgravia, un elegante barrio en pleno auge en el Londres de 1820.

Por su parte, Isabella Swan había tenido que sucumbir a las presiones, los llantos y las súplicas de su madre para aceptar aquella boda, agobiada por las deudas y sobre todo por su férreo sentido del deber. Muerto su adorado padre, Charlie Swan, hacía cinco años y su hermano mayor, Jared, hacía tan solo uno víctima de fiebres, no les quedaban más opciones, debía aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia, salvar a la familia y procurar un porvenir a su dos hermanas pequeñas, y la proposición de Saint-Masen les había llegado como caída del cielo.

—Es rico, joven y generoso, Isabella —había dicho su tutor legal, su tío Peter, en la biblioteca de su casa junto al parque Saint Stephens de Dublín—, no podíamos soñar con una oportunidad mejor...

—¿Pero a Inglaterra? y ¿ni siquiera vendrá para conocerme?

—Inglaterra es el centro del mundo, Isabella, te encantará y no ha venido porque está muy ocupado... aunque ya te conoce por el retrato que le enviamos y por las magníficas referencias que tiene de ti, querida.

—Y por el bonito título que acabo de heredar, tío, no soy estúpida.

Finalmente había cedido, se había casado por poderes, había hecho las maletas y había partido a Inglaterra acompañada por dos baúles y su doncella Bree, que parecía incluso más asustada que ella. Estaba aterrada, aunque no dejaba de pensar que mientras llegaba a Londres, una cantidad enorme de dinero era ingresada en las paupérrimas cuentas bancarias de su familia.

—Lady Swan. —La voz autoritaria la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la hizo ponerse de pie de un salto—. Soy Esmeralda Saint-Masen , vuestra suegra.

—Milady. —Isabella hizo una educadísima reverencia y luego levantó los ojos oscuros para encontrarse con el rostro altanero y distante de la madre de su marido. La mujer, no demasiado mayor, la recorría de arriba abajo con una mirada curiosa.

—¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje? —preguntó un poco turbada por la evidente belleza de aquella muchacha, nadie le había advertido que la pobretona irlandesa era tan hermosa.

—Sí, milady, muchas gracias.

—Madre. —Sonrió caminando hacia ella para inspeccionar su humilde ropa de viaje, su pelo castaño oculto debajo del sombrero y su rostro angelical carente de maquillaje—. Llámame madre, querida, y yo te llamaré Isabella ¿te parece?, ya somos familia.

—Muy bien, milady... madre.

—Bien, os llevaré a vuestras habitaciones, ¿sólo traes una doncella? —Isabella asintió siguiéndola escaleras arriba—. Bien, bien, le daremos alojamiento.

Al pasar por la primera planta de la gran mansión, Isabella pudo oír la voz grave y educada de un hombre que imaginó sería su marido. Se detuvo un segundo para prestar atención a la charla y a la risa que la acompañaba y pudo vislumbrar fugazmente a través de la puerta entornada, la ancha espalda de un caballero alto y elegante que conversaba con alguien animadamente. Hablaban de caballos, logró oír, y la otra voz era la de una mujer.

Cuatro días después de su llegada a Saint-Masen House, como su suegra gustaba llamar ostentosamente a su mansión, Isabella seguía sin ver a su flamante esposo. Esmeralda Saint-Masen procuró ser amable y atenta con su nueva nuera y le dedicó algunas horas de su escaso tiempo libre para instruirla en el funcionamiento y las costumbres de la casa, así como en el nombre de los empleados y los horarios, muy rígidos, que se cumplían a rajatabla bajo su mandato.

Obviamente la baronesa no pretendía ceder el bastón de mando de su hogar a la recién casada, pero quería que aprendiera sus costumbres, sobre todo para evitar que anduviera estorbando por los rincones de la gran casa.

Isabella cosía, bordaba y sabía hilar, como se esperaba de una señorita de buena familia. También tocaba el piano, pintaba y recitaba poesía, pero lo que no sabía Esmeralda, era que su nuera además estudiaba ciencias, historia, filosofía y literatura con devoción, hablaba y escribía correctamente en latín, griego y francés, y era una amazona de primera, todas aficiones que ella había cultivado desde muy jovencita bajo el amparo de su generoso padre, que había querido educarla con las mismas oportunidades que a su hijo varón.

—Milady la esperan para tomar el té.

—Gracias Elisse. —Se levantó despacio, abandonando el libro sobre su escritorio, se acomodó el vestido y el pelo y caminó hacia las dependencias privadas de su suegra, donde llevaban tres días tomando el té en silencio y soledad, para cumplir con el ritual social antes de regresar a su dormitorio donde ya no la volverían a molestar hasta el día siguiente.

—Pasa Isabella —susurró Esmeralda Saint-Masen al verla de pie en el dintel de la puerta. Isabella dio un paso al frente y lo primero que percibió fue la presencia de otra persona en el saloncito, una mujer joven que la observaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios—. Te presento a Alice Brandon, mi sobrina.

—Milady —dijo Isabella devolviendo la sonrisa a esa mujer de ojos azules que derrochaba una seguridad innata.

—Me temo que nada de milady, querida, solo soy la señorita Brandon, al menos hasta que logre pescar a un noble —rió de buena gana—, pero tú puedes llamarme Alice. Es muy hermosa —comentó mirando a su tía con la boca abierta—. ¿Qué tal te adaptas a Londres, Isabella?

—De momento creo que bien, gracias.

—¡Qué acento más delicioso! —bromeó Alice caminando a su alrededor, la irlandesa era delgada pero tenía un cuerpo armónico, —muy elegante, los brazos torneados y un escote firme y generoso acentuado por el vestido estilo imperio, de última moda, que le sentaba de maravilla. El pelo era de un castaño muy luminoso, ondulado, recogido con una sencillez exquisita, la piel blanca, y unos ojos oscuros que miraban con un punto innegable de inteligencia—. Me alegro de conocerte al fin, prima.

—Igualmente. —Isabella caminó buscando una silla pero antes de llegar hasta ella los pasos enérgicos de alguien subiendo las escaleras la hicieron volverse con el corazón en la mano.

—¡Maldita sea, madre! ¿Por qué no sirves el té abajo? —Un hombre alto y espigado hizo su entrada en el saloncito de dos zancadas, era delgado aunque elegante, rubio y de ojos color miel, se detuvo en seco al ver a Isabella y bajó la cabeza en una educada venia. A ella las piernas a punto estuvieron de fallarle y se aferró al respaldo de una silla para no desmayarse. Si ese era su marido, se trataba de un joven realmente atractivo. —Lo siento, señoras, no quería molestar, pensé que estabas sola mamá.

—Caius eres imposible, saluda a lady Isabella.

—Milady —dijo el joven con una sonrisa, no se trataba de Edward Saint-Masen , sino de uno de sus hermanos, lady Esmeralda le había contado que había tenido siete hijos, cinco de ellos vivos y todos varones, Edward era el primogénito y su ojito derecho.

Isabella sonrió y bajó los ojos con timidez—. Es un honor, espero que se sienta bienvenida en nuestra casa. Alice ¿cómo estás, querida?

—Bien, gracias primo ¿de dónde vienes granuja? La comida en el club acabó hace horas.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, primita, Jared dice que no viene hasta la semana próxima, mamá, se va con los Astor al campo.

—Bien, uno menos en casa... querida —sonrió la matriarca mirando a la joven irlandesa—. ¿Sirves el té por favor?

—Claro, madre. —Isabella se inclinó en el ángulo correcto, sujetó la tetera a la perfección y sirvió el brebaje con una exquisitez que hizo sonreír a Alice Brandon, que sabía lo importante que eran esos detalles para su exigente tía.

—Me han dicho que Lady Jane os sigue acosando ¿es cierto? —comentó la joven mirando a su adorable primo.

—No lo sé, pero creo que prefiere a Emmett, ya que nuestro tesoro se ha casado. —Caius Saint Masen rió, sincero, mirando a Isabella de reojo—. Supongo que se queda con el que más se le parece.

—Que ni lo sueñe —suspiró Esmeralda sorbiendo el delicioso té con leche—. Emmett tiene otras miras...

—Claro, claro —Caius guiñó un ojo a su guapísima y joven cuñada al mismo tiempo que la puerta de cristal del salón se abría de par en par dejando entrar a dos hombres igualmente elegantes.

Isabella se quedó con el sorbo de té a medias y uno de los recién llegados se clavó en la alfombra persa de su madre con la clarísima intención de retroceder y salir corriendo cuando la vio, aunque era imposible dadas las circunstancias.

—Queridos, bendito sea Dios, Isabella, hija. —Esmeralda se puso de pie y sujetó del brazo al más alto de los caballeros para acercarlo a Isabella, roja en ese momento hasta las orejas—. Te presento a Edward, tu esposo.

Muchas veces había fantaseado con el momento de conocer a su marido. Había imaginado horribles pesadillas donde un hombre espantoso, maloliente y degenerado se le presentaba como su amante esposo, otras en las que un príncipe azul de cuento ponía rodilla en tierra prometiéndole amor eterno y muchas otras en las que no era capaz de imaginar, ni lo más mínimo, como sería realmente ese Edward Anthony Saint-Masen que se había casado con ella a través de sus abogados, así que lo que tuvo delante la inquietó, pero no la asustó, simplemente se puso de pie y observó hacia arriba el rostro del hombre con el que debía vivir el resto de su vida.

—Duquesa, es un honor —dijo Edward con esa voz profunda que ella había oído el primer día a través de una puerta. Hizo una reverencia y le besó la mano. Isabella hizo a su vez una pequeña reverencia y dejó la mirada pegada al suelo de pura vergüenza porque aquel hombre, era el hombre más guapo y distinguido que ella había visto en toda su vida—. No sabíamos que estabais todos aquí —continuó, ignorándola inmediatamente—. Caius necesito que vayas a Fleet, hay algún problema en el almacén... Emmett te acompañará, madre no quiero té, gracias, nos vamos en seguida.

—Encantado, soy Emmett, otro Saint-Masen —susurró amablemente el otro elegante joven cerca de ella, Isabella levantó la vista y comprobó que en realidad se parecía mucho a su marido, con unos enormes y sombreados ojos verdes pero cabello oscuro, ondulado y corto—. Vamos hermano, no quiero que se nos haga de noche en ese barrio.

Y eso fue todo. Edward, Caius y Emmett Saint-Masen abandonaron el saloncito de su madre hablando y pisando firme sobre los suelos alfombrados, mientras la recién casada se quedaba con el té frío dentro de su taza intacta, el corazón acelerado y las mejillas arreboladas, era una situación muy humillante y solo pensaba en como podía huir de ella sin perjudicar a nadie. El trato era claro, un matrimonio a cambio de un título de duque, ni cortejos, ni romances, mucho menos amor... pero al menos esperaba un poquito de humanidad, de calidez o de complicidad, miró a sus dos acompañantes y las vio escrutándola con ojos inquisidores, una sonriendo, la joven Alice y la otra con una frialdad que le heló la sangre.

—Milady ¿cuándo vendrá su marido a este cuarto? —Bree, su doncella la miraba con suspicacia mientras ella leía, muy concentrada, un libro de Platón que había hallado en la biblioteca familiar—. Ya llevamos un mes aquí.

—Lo sé Bree. —Subió la vista sin cambiar la postura—. Tal vez no lo haga nunca, no sé, mejor que las cosas sigan como están.

—Pues yo no lo creo. —Bree caminó lentamente y se le sentó enfrente—. Debe consumar el matrimonio, niña, o nada de todo esto tendrá ningún valor, las cosas no funcionan así, no sé que pretenden estos ingleses con nosotras, pero si no hay consumación del matrimonio, mejor es que volvamos a Dublín, él ya tiene lo que quería y usted puede seguir con su vida junto a su familia.

—¡Bree! La miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ni Bree ni gaitas, niña Isabella, con amor o no, el matrimonio se consuma, es la ley, y su madre me mandó para que la aconsejara, y eso hago.

—¿Y qué quieres? —interrumpió, roja como un tomate—. ¿Qué lo arrastre con un lazo? ¡Por el amor de Dios, prefiero que siga lejos! Le he visto dos veces en este mes y apenas me ha dirigido la palabra, no quiero saber nada de ese hombre.

—Pues es muy guapo y...

—Ya basta, por favor.

Soltó un bufido y concentró nuevamente su atención en _El_ _Banquete_ de Platón aunque el corazón se le salía del pecho por la presión que sentía desde que había pisado la casa de los Saint-Masen . Obviamente había que consumar un matrimonio, lo sabía, no era una lela, pero aunque al principio no dormía mirando la puerta de su dormitorio por si Edward Saint-Masen tenía la brillante idea de visitarla, los días habían ido relajando la prevención y se había resignado a la realidad, su flamante esposo no mostraba el más mínimo interés por yacer con ella y eso, la tranquilizaba.

Antes de viajar a Londres, Renée, su bellísima madre, la había abordado a solas en su cuarto y le había explicado someramente, y mirando al suelo, los deberes conyugales de una esposa. Isabella la había oído sentada en una banqueta, tiesa como un palo, mientras ella hablaba de las necesidades imperiosas que sufrían los hombres... los apetitos y las pasiones que los consumían y la necesidad de que una esposa ahogara esos deseos en el lecho conyugal. Finalmente, y como para tranquilizarla, le había asegurado que aquel sacrificio tenía como recompensa el mayor de los milagros: los hijos. Así que debía acceder gustosa y con ternura, a compartir su intimidad y su cuerpo con su marido.

—Algunos hombres no esperan para consumar el matrimonio, hija, pueden ser muy impacientes —dijo, carraspeando—. Sin embargo, otros pueden esperar a conocer mejor a su mujer, sobre todo si es joven como tú. Tal vez Saint-Masen sea de los segundos y puedas sentirme más cómoda; ya sabes... a su lado.

Al parecer Saint-Masen sí era de los segundos, concluyó, pero no se había molestado en conocerla en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera se acercaba a saludarla cuando bajaba corriendo las escaleras para salir a la calle y ella se encontraba en el salón. Habían cenado solo una vez en la misma mesa después de su encuentro en el salón de té de su suegra, y la había ignorado descaradamente enfocando toda su atención en los otros comensales. La odiaba, pensaba ella, o peor aún, la despreciaba por haber vendido su honor y su título a cambio de unas cuantas monedas.

—¿Milady? La peluquera de Lady Saint-Masen asomó la cabeza por la puerta entornada y la sacó de golpe de sus preocupaciones—.

¿Puedo pasar? No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Sí claro, Claire, pase. —De pronto se acordó de que esa noche sería presentada a las amistades más íntimas de la familia. Una ocasión muy especial que su suegra había organizado al milímetro, tanto, que había elegido personalmente su vestido de seda marrón oscuro y sus joyas, un broche para el pelo y unos pendientes de rubí que pertenecían a la familia Saint-Masen desde hacía varias generaciones. Se levantó y se dejó hacer con paciencia.

A las siete de la tarde en punto Alice la recogió en su cuarto no sin antes lanzar una sonora exclamación al verla vestida como una princesa. Isabella, con su busto bien modelado por el suave y liviano traje de seda, el pelo castaño recogido en un moño estilo romano y su piel inmaculada resplandeciente, parecía un ángel, le dijo y la sujetó del brazo para llegar juntas hasta el gran salón de la casa donde las esperaban el resto de la familia y sus amistades.

Desde que se habían conocido, la joven la trataba con familiaridad y confianza, y ella lo agradecía, aunque a veces resultara demasiado curiosa e impertinente y la bombardeara continuamente a preguntas personales que Isabella no sabía muy bien como sortear, sin embargo Alice era su única amiga en Londres y tenerla a su lado cuando entró al enorme salón iluminado con cientos de candelabros, la reconfortó.

—Amigos esta es mi nuera, Lady Isabella Saint-Masen —dijo Esmeralda alzando la voz por encima de la charla para ahorrarse las presentaciones individuales. La sujetó por la cintura y la puso en medio del animado grupo como si de un trofeo se tratara. La joven irlandesa miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa tímida y se esforzó en saludar a todo el mundo con cordialidad, con venias que iban y venían mientras la mayoría la desnudaba con la mirada, o al menos eso sentía ella en medio de tantos desconocidos.

—Cuñada, soy Jared, acabo de llegar del campo —la saludó un joven muy apuesto cuando al fin se dispersaron los curiosos—.

Es un honor.

—Lo mismo digo, Jared.

—¿Ya nos conoces a todos?

—Ahora sí —contestó Alice agarrando a su primo del brazo—. A todos... ¿Has visto que chicos más guapos son estos Saint-Masen , Isabella? Son los más perseguidos de Londres, créeme y tú te has quedado con el primogénito, eres las mujer más odiada y envidiada de la ciudad en este momento.

—No seas impertinente primita —bromeó Jared buscando los ojos color chocolate de la joven mujer de Edward, era una belleza esa irlandesa y sintió una ternura instantánea hacia ella—. ¿Te traigo algo de beber?

—Gracias —articuló sudando frío, se giró siguiendo al joven con la mirada y en el movimiento se topó con los verdes y fríos ojos de su flamante esposo observándola con intensidad desde cierta distancia, ni siquiera sonrió, simplemente desvió la mirada y siguió su charla con alguno de sus amigos, Isabella sintió como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el pecho, pero respiró hondo, hizo acopio de su pulcra educación y continuó la noche hablando y sonriendo como si todo fuera normal.

La gente la trataba con una mezcla de curiosidad y respeto reverencial, no en vano era la esposa de uno de los hombres más prósperos y prestigiosos de Inglaterra, pero ella los encontró superficiales, fríos y carentes de cualquier interés. Solo una hora después de estar de pie en medio de aquella gente solo aspiraba a salir corriendo para meterse en la cama con un buen libro, pero la noche le traería aún alguna sorpresa.

—¿Duquesa? Se giró y se encontró con su apuesto marido de pie frente a ella. Vestido elegantísimo de negro, con una camisa blanca, Edward Saint-Masen , representaba la esencia de la elegancia de su época, con chaqué y con unas botas lustradísimas, la miraba desde su perfecto rostro varonil, sin ninguna emoción—. ¿Cómo se encuentra en Londres?

—Muy bien, gracias milord. —Miraba al suelo incapaz de sostener esa mirada aguamarina que la atravesaba de arriba abajo.

—Me alegro, mi madre está encantada con sus _progresos_. Yo espero que usted se adapte y no extrañe demasiado su ciudad y su familia.

—Intento adaptarme, milord, aunque echo de menos mi casa.

—Por supuesto... es natural. —Guardó un incómodo silencio sin nada más amable que decir. La recorrió nuevamente con la mirada y le hizo una pequeña venia antes de darle la espalda para abandonar el salón. Isabella Swan levantó los ojos y lo vio salir dando grandes zancadas, esperó unos minutos más de cortesía y también abandonó la fiesta como correspondía a una esposa decente y recién casada.

Edward Saint-Masen se sentía el más miserable de los hombres cada vez que miraba el rostro angelical de aquella preciosa muchacha, y no lo soportaba. Salió al jardín de su casa, encendió un puro y se quedó mirando la noche estrellada en el más completo silencio.

Dentro de exactamente siete meses, el 13 de noviembre, celebraba su cumpleaños número treinta y uno, una edad lo suficientemente madura como para tener esposa e hijos. Llevaba años buscando un compromiso matrimonial beneficioso y que le ayudara a consolidar su posición social en la convulsa Inglaterra de Jorge IV, el Regente acababa de asumir el poder oficialmente, el 29 de enero de 1820, tras la muerte de su padre víctima de la porfiria, y era el momento óptimo para consolidar su posición y la del resto de su familia, y Isabella Swan había sido la mejor opción posible.

De lo cinco hijos vivos de Edward y Esmeralda Saint-Masen solo uno estaba casado, el segundo, que se había casado hacía dos años con una joven americana de Virginia y se había ido a vivir con ella al Nuevo Mundo como un rico terrateniente, en dos años ya tenían dos hijos, lo que llenaba de orgullo a su madre, pero aún quedaban cuatro más por casar, y él, el primogénito, estaba recibiendo enormes presiones para hacerlo.

Jared ya estaba comprometido con Lady Astor, la tercera hija de los barones de Astor, con lo cual no ostentaría jamás título nobiliario, y Caius y Emmett, brillaban en los salones rompiendo corazones y alguna que otra virtud, pero sin elegir esposa, por lo tanto, lamentándolo mucho, había estudiado la situación de los Swan y había decidido que Isabella, la mayor de las hembras y la única hereda potencial del Ducado de Forks , no era una buena elección, no. Era excelente y había cerrado el compromiso sin siquiera conocerla.

Le daba igual si era pequeña, alta, delgada o gorda, su único atractivo era ese precioso ducado irlandés, uno de los 28 con representación en la Cámara de los Lores. Desde el año 1800, cuando se firmó el _Acta de la Unión_ , Irlanda formaba parte del único reino de la Gran Bretaña y eso les había dado derecho a algunos nobles irlandeses a tener representación parlamentaria, una circunstancia muy favorable para un hombre como él, con mucho dinero, pero con un título de segunda que su padre honraba con pasión, pero que a él se le antojaba pequeño y sin ninguna relevancia.

Los Swan estaban arruinados, el duque lo había perdido casi todo cuando se firmó el Acta de Unión, había vendido tierras y diezmados negocios y a su muerte, en 1815, poco le quedaba salvo una casa decente y elegante en las afueras de Dublín y una pequeña asignación para el mantenimiento de su familia. Luego su hijo mayor, Jacob, había muerto soltero y el título, en el aire, quedaba en manos del posible marido de la hija mayor, Isabella. Una jugada tan brillante que cada vez que la recordaba, sonreía.

Estaba en su club privado cerca de Regent's Park cuando Phillipe Gibbon, un abogado irlandés de bastante prestigio, le había nombrado por primera vez a Isabella Swan.

—La chica es como un trofeo, milord, el que pueda cazarla, caza mucho más que una chica hermosa y saludable, se hace con un título con cuatrocientos años de antigüedad.

No había tardado ni una semana en conseguir toda la información sobre aquella familia, sus títulos, sus propiedades y sus antepasados y en menos de un mes había hecho la propuesta formal de matrimonio al representante legal de la duquesa viuda de Forks , poniendo una dote encima de la mesa tan atractiva que muy pocos se hubieran negado a aceptarla.

En febrero habían firmado los papeles del matrimonio y desde entonces ostentaba oficialmente el título de Duque de Forks , haciéndose cargo del mantenimiento de sus escasas propiedades en Dublín y de la familia, procurando cuidar de ella y buscar un futuro prometedor para sus dos cuñadas, Rosalie y Jessica, de catorce y dieciséis años respectivamente, otro tanto más para asegurar alianzas y ampliar lazos familiares. El negocio era redondo, como siempre que se empeñaba en algo, pero había un factor que lo inquietaba y era precisamente Isabella Swan, su flamante y joven mujer.

La había hecho traer a Londres para cumplir con las formalidades legales y asentar ese matrimonio de cara a la suspicaz sociedad londinense, pero desde su llegada se sentía alterado porque la jovencita irlandesa era bella, demasiado, y languidecía por los rincones de la mansión sin vida ni porvenir, y eso lo atormentaba. La pobre chica había sido una moneda de cambio muy jugosa para su familia, pero le constaba que no era estúpida ni superficial, había oído alguna charla de ella con otras personas y parecía serena e inteligente, y que se sentía una extraña en aquella casa y en medio de aquella familia, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. De hecho había pensado en dejarla regresar a Irlanda, una vez sellados y firmados los papeles del ducado, pero antes debía consumar el matrimonio, y dejarla embarazada a ser posible, para evitar fisuras, pero no tenía alma ni ánimo para yacer con ella.

Su última amante, Irina Denalli, la experta y díscola mujer de un diplomático ruso con la que se veía a escondidas desde hacía seis meses, le había dicho que la desflorara cuanto antes, para evitar lazos emocionales, pero no había podido hacerlo, aunque se había puesto como plazo una semana para visitarla en su dormitorio y acabar cuanto antes con el mal trago, seguía ahí de pie en mitad de su hermoso jardín sin poder comportarse como un maldito marido con ella.

—Milady, lord Saint-Masen vendrá esta noche. —Bree entró dando trompicones en el dormitorio. Isabella se estaba dando un baño en la pequeña bañera metálica de su cuarto y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Su valet, es lo que corresponde.

—¡Cielo Santo! Lo único que pensó era en como podía huir de allí, pero antes de reaccionar Bree ya la estaba secando y peinando el largo y ondulado pelo castaño.

No le habían especificado la hora, así que se sentó en la cama con su precioso camisón de hilo blanco y su bata de seda a esperar rezando y respirando hondo. Edward Saint-Masen era un hombre muy guapo, con los ojos verdes más grandes e intensos que ella había visto en su vida, con un cuerpo atlético y elegante, pero era enorme, al menos la sobrepasaba treinta centímetros de altura y era fuerte, con unas enormes y preciosas manos que ella había espiado en las pocas ocasiones que había tenido la oportunidad de verlo de cerca, y se aterró imaginándolo encima de ella... desnudo. Suspiró y rezó con más convicción, dos horas después el caballero no llegaba y optó por recostarse en la cama para relajarse y controlar el llanto.

—Duquesa. —Una voz varonil la sacó de su duermevela de golpe, Saint-Masen estaba sentado a la orilla de su enorme cama, con una bata de seda negra y la observaba con atención, ella dio un respingo y retrocedió por el colchón—. No tengas miedo, no te haré daño.

—Milord.

—Edward. —Apartó las sábanas y miró con los ojos muy abiertos su precioso cuerpo oculto bajo el camisón de finísimo hilo, sus pechos generosos, firmes y turgentes, sus pezones sonrosados y erectos... se excitó inmediatamente, tragó saliva y siguió observando su abdomen perfecto, liso y suave, sus muslos torneados, estiró la mano y tocó la piel sedosa y tibia de su cuello. Se acercó y buscó su boca infantil y bien dibujada, la joven cerró los ojos y apretó los labios y él tuvo que separárselos con el dedo para acariciarla con la lengua. Ella temblaba como un papel y comprendió que ese no solo era su primer acto de amor, aquella era también la primera vez que la besaban—. Isabella... no tengas miedo, soy tu marido.

Antes de meterse en la cama se sacó la bata y se quedó completamente desnudo, odiaba hacer el amor con alguna prenda encima, como solían hacer sus conciudadanos, no lo toleraba y aunque su joven esposa se escandalizara, era mejor que fuera acostumbrándose a él desde un principio. Se deslizó sobre el colchón y se pegó a su costado, volvió a atraparle la boca con sus besos profundos e intensos mientras con los dedos exploraba por debajo de su delicioso escote; cuando tocó sus pechos firmes y suavísimos soltó un quejido inesperado y Isabella dio otro respingo que lo hizo sonreír y mirarla a los ojos.

—No tengas miedo... esto es natural. —Bajó la boca abierta por su cuello y sus senos, a la par que se ponía encima de ella con pocas ganas de alargar demasiado la agonía.

—¿Duele? —preguntó ella con su enorme marido encima.

Edward Saint-Masen la miró nuevamente a los ojos con esa mirada tan intensa y le regaló una enorme sonrisa. _Es muy guapo_ pensó, sin atreverse a tocar su cuerpo musculoso y suave, sus brazos fuertes y acogedores, su olor a hombre, y a limpio le llenaban todos los sentidos y en medio de su pánico se sentía bien bajo su peso, le gustaban sus besos y su presencia tan cercana.

—Un poco, las muchachas tenéis demasiadas fantasías sobre un acto tan natural como éste. —Le separó las piernas y le palpó su intimidad intacta, la joven creyó morir de la vergüenza y cerró los ojos tensa como una escoba mientras él buscaba la manera de relajarla y dejarla preparada. Finalmente optó por embestirla con contundencia y precisión, ya tendrían tiempo de que ella se relajara.

Cuando Isabella Swan sintió el miembro enorme y duro de su esposo pegado a su abdomen creyó morir, había visto a hombres desnudos, pero ninguno era como aquel, y además estaba excitado y respiraba con fuerza mientras le metía la lengua ansiosa dentro de la boca, finalmente había separado las piernas y había sentido la fortaleza de su masculinidad presionándola, él había entrado en su cuerpo con fuerza y sin respirar. Soltó un grito ahogado, el ardor y la presión de su miembro la llenaron hasta el fondo y sus embestidas casi la hacen desaparecer debajo de su potente cuerpo, de su peso, estaba húmeda pero tensa, y cerró los ojos hasta que él se le desplomó encima gimiendo en su cuello.

—Preciosa —dijo jadeando—, eres preciosa.

Se quedaron así, quietos, un rato que se le antojó eterno, él dentro de ella, llenándola, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, respirando con fuerza contra su pelo, hasta que se separó sin mucha delicadeza, se sentó en la cama y buscó la bata tanteando el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, milord.

—Bien... buenas noches.

Acto seguido se levantó regalándole una magnífica imagen de su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso, se puso la bata y salió con pasos silenciosos hacia a puerta. Ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla, Isabella se tapó con las sábanas temblando, húmeda e impregnada de su olor y se acurrucó en la almohada llorando.

No volvió a verlo en varios días. A la mañana siguiente despertó entumecida, dolorida y humillada, porque nada más abrir los ojos, su doncella y su suegra entraron en tropel a su cuarto para ver como se encontraba. Medio Londres parecía haberse enterado de la consumación de su matrimonio y Esmeralda Saint-Masen la observó con ternura en cuanto pudo ver en las inmaculadas sábanas la muestra palpable de su virginidad perdida.

Ese primer día como _mujer_ , según las palabras de Bree, las pasó encerrada en su cuarto con bastante confusión en el alma. Su experiencia física no había sido del todo mala, aunque carente de ternura, su marido no había sido un bruto sin remedio y ella recordaba con una pizca de estremecimiento su cuerpo caliente y fuerte, su agradable aroma y sobretodo sus besos urgentes y posesivos que le llenaron la boca de una forma tan pasional.

Edward era un hombre hermoso, y eso ayudaba, concluyó y aunque no pudo mencionar en voz alta ningún detalle de lo que había sucedido, en su mente las imágenes se volcaban con bastante nitidez.

—Buenas noches. —Edward entró al comedor y se encontró con su mujercita sentada junto a su madre, en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Desde su primer, y único encuentro en la cama, la había evitado, no quería intimar más de lo necesario con ella y verla allí, dulce y frágil, vestida de seda color crema le golpeó en el pecho como un puñetazo. El resto de los comensales eran, como no, Alice, Jared y Emmett—. ¿Qué hay de cenar, madre?

—Pollo estofado y crema de verduras, querido ¿Te quedas?

—Creo que no —suspiró viendo como Isabella, sonrojada de manera deliciosa, no lo miraba a la cara—. Me voy al club, llegaré tarde.

—¿Los rusos te han invitado a su velada de hoy? —preguntó con un retintín Alice mirando con algo de lástima a la pobre irlandesa.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —contestó clavándole los ojos glaucos, todo el mundo sospechaba de su aventura con Irina.

—Ten cuidado, primito, solo digo eso.

—¡Alice, qué impertinente! —intervino Esmeralda, Isabella subió los ojos y miró a la prima con cara de pregunta—. No le hagas caso Ed, espero que tengas una buena noche, querido.

Entonces Edward Saint-Masen , flamante duque de Forks , miró a todos los presentes con altanería y sin abrir la boca abandonó el comedor agarrando de manos de su valet el sombrero.

—¿Por qué debe tener cuidado? —preguntó Isabella con inocencia, observó a Alice de frente y ésta la miró con la boca abierta, sus dos cuñados siguieron comiendo sin variar la postura y su suegra dejó la cuchara a medio camino para mirarla con severidad.

—Es solo una expresión —terció Esmeralda.

—¿Te gusta montar, cuñada? Emmett la miró con una sonrisa picarona y esperó paciente a que respondiera.

—Sí, claro.

—Si quieres mañana podemos ir a montar a Hyde Park ¿Alice, te vienes?

—Me encantará, claro.

—No sé, debéis hablar con Edward primero, creo que prefiere que su joven esposa se quede en casa —adujo Esmeralda.

—Eso ya lo hemos notado, madre —interrumpió Emmett— por eso mismo, un poco de aire libre no le vendrá nada mal. De acuerdo, mañana podemos salir a las once ¿os parece?, antes tengo trabajo.

Esa misma noche, sin avisar y de improviso, su marido la visitó nuevamente en su dormitorio. Llegó oliendo a humo de pipa y alcohol, se desnudó y se le echó encima sin hablar, la besó con locura, le arrancó el camisón a manotazos y la hizo suya en un acto intenso y prolongado hasta que se desplomó encima de ella casi sin sentido, exhausto, agitado y silencioso. Isabella lo siguió en el mismo silencio y cuando él se le durmió a su lado, con un pesado y denso sueño, se apartó lo suficiente para no importunarlo y se durmió casi en seguida. A la mañana siguiente él ya no estaba y se levantó pensando en que tal vez no había sido más que un sueño.

Al llegar a Hyde Park en su precioso caballo azabache, la sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara, era la primera vez en más de dos meses que salía a la calle. Se había vestido de amazona y había escogido el caballo con detenimiento en las caballerizas de la familia antes de salir acompañada por Alice y Emmett hasta el parque, el tiempo era espléndido y al pisar el verde césped apretó las riendas y galopó con pericia por la preciosa senda reservada a los jinetes. Cuando sus acompañantes le dieron alcance tenía las mejillas arreboladas y sus dulces ojos negros brillaban de alegría.

—Dios mío, sí que sabes montar.

—Me crié en el campo —explicó—, me encanta montar, hacía tanto tiempo...

—Pues te sienta de maravilla, Isabella —comentó Alice viendo a lo lejos la calesa de Irina Denalli con su amante escoltándola sobre su magnífico ejemplar español. No supo si callar o llamarlo, miró a su primo Emmett y antes de poder reaccionar vio como la joven irlandesa miraba justo en esa dirección descubriendo a su marido—. Vamos hacia el sur...

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con un peso en el pecho, Edward llevaba su montura muy pegada a la calesa descubierta de aquella mujer y se inclinaba hacia ella hablándole con una tremenda sonrisa en los labios, obviamente no sabía lo que decían, pero era evidente la complicidad que compartían.

—La mujer de un diplomático ruso —susurró Emmett, incómodo—. ¡Venga, vamos hacia el sur, vamos a ver quién llega antes!

Una semana después la misma escena se repitió pero no en Hyde Park y no montando. Su suegra había insistido en llevarla a una merienda en los jardines de Saint James Park, donde la mayoría de la buena sociedad londinense se reunía para charlar y compartir algunas viandas. Isabella accedió a regañadientes intimidada por la cantidad de curiosos que solían escrutarla a conciencia cada vez que aparecía, incluso dentro de su propia casa, pero tras muchas insistencias cedió y fue, sola, sin su marido que seguía ignorándola en público, escoltada por sus encantadores cuñados, Caius y Emmett.

Llegaron al parque en calesa, junto a Alice, elegantísimas y disfrutando del buen tiempo, pasearon su encanto por los jardines y saludaron aquí y allá a la gente hasta que la joven duquesa se apartó un minuto para ajustar una de las cintas de sus zapatos y entonces los vio; detrás de unos grandes parterres de rosas, la mujer rusa y Edward charlando uno junto al otro mientras paseaban. Irina, creyó recordar, llevaba un gran escote y mucho maquillaje, unos pendientes de perlas muy sobrecargados que se movían con la inclinación de su cabeza y coqueteaba descaradamente con Saint-Masen tocándolo de vez en cuando con el abanico. Él, guapísimo y elegante de azul oscuro, se inclinaba hacia ella sonriente, embelesado, e incluso tuvo la osadía de pegarse a su oído para susurrarle algo.

Se quedó paralizaba viendo la bonita estampa, una pareja de enamorados disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Respiró hondo y sintió como el corazón se le hacía trizas, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Él no era nadie, su marido sí, pero ni la amaba, ni la deseaba, ni la quería, y ella, se suponía que tampoco. Se llevó la mano al pecho percibiendo los latidos intensos de su corazón, se giró para salir huyendo y vio como Emmett, Alice y su propia suegra la estaban observando con una extraña mirada de lástima en los ojos.

—Vamos —ordenó Esmeralda.

Sin embargo no obedeció, se giró una vez más hacia la pareja y los observó de frente, sin ningún reparo hasta que la mujer la descubrió y tocó el pecho de Edward con su mano enjoyada para advertirle. Éste, con una espléndida sonrisa se agachó para oír las palabras de su amante y subió la vista lentamente hacia su mujer que lo miraba con los ojos serenos e inocentes. Se miraron un par de segundos, sin ninguna expresión, Isabella se volvió hacia sus acompañantes y se alejó de la visión con un frío helado recorriéndole la columna vertebral.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó Irina con su marcado acento ruso.

—Sí...

—Pues creo que empezaré a ponerme celosa, amor, es preciosa, no me habías dicho nada. Es lozana y hermosa y tiene mucha clase.

—No tanto como tú, cielo —respondió zalamero.

—Claro que sí, infinitamente más que yo, querido, ¿Ed? Buscó sus ojos verdes al notar cierta tensión en su voz—. ¿Qué sucede?, deberías ir a saludarla y comportarte como corresponde, ve... a mi no me importa.

—No sé porque la han traído aquí, no sin mi permiso.

—¿Estás celoso?

—¡Pero por el amor de Dios, no es más que una cría! —respondió arreglándose el cuello duro de la camisa—. Ya sabes lo que supone este matrimonio para mí, simplemente no quiero que me avergüence, es joven e inculta, casi una campesina.

—Pues como no te ocupes personalmente de convertirla en una mujer, habrá cola para hacerlo por ti, querido.

—¿Qué dices, Irina? La miró de frente y pudo percibir a la perfección el maquillaje excesivo de su amiga bajo la luz del sol.

—Es joven, bella y está casada con un hombre que la ignora abiertamente, no tardarán en ofrecerle calor, cariño y compañía, sobre todo cuando se convierta en madre y su aburrimiento se haga insostenible.

—No —bufó con convicción—. Ella no es de esas, ella ha sido educada para guardar respeto, reverencia y sumisión a su marido, será una buena madre y se quedará en casa, esa es su vida, eso es para lo que ha sido criada, querida.

—¿Estás seguro?, todas hemos sido criadas para lo mismo, pero ya ves, la vida nos cambia y la soledad y el desprecio de nuestros esposos es muy duro, Ed, querido.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de ella? Se giró buscando a la joven por los jardines y no la vio. Estaba preciosa vestida de rosa pálido, con ese moño tan elegante, sin apenas joyas, con ese rostro angélico cargado de preguntas, suspiró y pensó en su cuerpo generoso, tibio, en su piel dulce y sedosa, y un mazazo le golpeó en el estómago—. ¿Quieres que te traiga una limonada?

Irina le sonrió con picardía y le acarició la pechera azul de su elegante traje como afirmación, así que salió dando grandes zancadas hacia las mesas cargadas de delicias para pedir un vaso de limonada para ella y un whisky para él.

—Ella no se merece esto. —La voz educadísima de su hermano Emmett le llegó por la espalda a la par que le ponía una mano en el hombro. Edward Saint-Masen se giró hacia él frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quién?, ¿Irina? No le gusta mezclarse con la gente.

—Me refiero a tu esposa, es joven y sensible, no es estúpida, Edward, no la humilles de esta manera. La hemos traído sin imaginar que estarías pavoneándote con tu amante por los jardines, ¿es tan difícil disimular un poco?

—No creo que le importe, Emmett, este no es un matrimonio al uso, así que no me des lecciones de comportamiento con mi esposa, ella no debería estar aquí, no debe mezclarse con nuestros amigos, ni participar en estas reuniones, no es más que una campesina, vosotros la habéis expuesto haciéndola venir —suspiró—. ¡Por Dios santo, yo no quiero ni que abandone su cuarto! Ella no encaja aquí, no la quiero cerca... y discúlpame, pero debo volver con Irina, me está esperando.

—Déjala que se vuelva a Dublín, echa de menos a su familia, su hogar, se lo ha dicho a Alice.

—¡No! Bajó el tono y se acercó a su hermano pequeño—. No hasta que se quede embarazada; después puede hacer lo que quiera, no me importa lo más mínimo.

—¿Es esa una promesa milord? La voz de la joven les llegó clarísima y los dos dieron un respingo girándose en seguida en su dirección. Isabella Swan los miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aunque serena y muy entera, Edward se sintió de pronto el más miserable de los mortales. Emmett hizo amago de avanzar hacia ella para cogerla del brazo, pero ella lo detuvo al repetir la pregunta con claridad—. ¿Me lo promete milord?

—Sí —respondió turbado, la inocencia y la transparencia en sus ojos era tal, que no le podía mentir.

—Le tomo la palabra. Gracias —dijo y se volvió para abandonarlo como a un estúpido, con los dos vasos en la mano y sin ningún argumento.

A partir de ese día los rumores, noticias y cotilleos sobre su flamante esposo y la mujer rusa le llegaban con claridad y abundancia. Las amigas de su suegra y de Alice se los contaban con naturalidad, pensando que tras la humillación pública en Saint-James a ella ya no se le podía ocultar nada. Así supo que Edward le había regalado a su amante una preciosa pulsera de diamantes, un caballo y varios vestidos traídos de París. Que solían acudir juntos al teatro y a los restaurantes de moda y que él bebía los vientos por aquella mujer que debía tener al menos, treinta y cinco años.

Por supuesto a ella no la había llevado a ningún sitio, ni la había incluido en ninguno de sus numerosísimos compromisos sociales, ni siquiera la acompañaba cuando coincidían en alguna velada musical o de poesía en su propia casa, la ignoraba, la espiaba desde la distancia y evitaba cruzar su mirada con ella.

Desde ese desgraciado día en el parque, además, Isabella no había vuelto a besarlo ni a dirigirle la palabra. Se sentía tan humillada por la situación que le tocaba soportar, que lo recibía en su cama con el corazón alterado y con lágrimas en los ojos y aunque él buscara su boca con insistencia, ella lo rechazaba sin hablar, dejando claro de alguna manera que la intimidad que _debían_ compartir era tan incómoda para ella como para él. Edward llegaba, se desnudaba, se hundía en su cuerpo, excitado, la penetraba con intensidad y luego desparecía sin despedirse. No compartían comidas, ni cenas, ni nada en absoluto y su tristeza era tal que su propia suegra empezó a meditar sobre la necesidad de llevársela a Irlanda, antes de que muriera de tristeza y melancolía ensimismada en un silencio pertinaz del que eran incapaces de sacarla.

Su contrato matrimonial estaba claro, ella había cedido su valioso título a cambio de un futuro seguro para los suyos y él lo estaba cumpliendo. Su madre le había escrito dándole detalles sobre el dinero que llegaba mensualmente a su casa, de los lujos que ahora se permitían y de la finca recientemente recuperada en Dalkey, a orillas del mar, que habían perdido tras la muerte de su padre y que ahora, gracias a Edward Saint-Masen , volvían a disfrutar con alegría. Isabella sabía que él cumplía a rajatabla con el trato y ella cumpliría con su parte al precio que fuera, aunque la dignidad se le quedara en el camino, solo debía yacer con él hasta que engendrara un hijo, su heredero, y una vez conseguido el embarazo, desaparecería de Londres y olvidaría a Saint-Masen para siempre.

—Quiero volver a Dublín enseguida, milord —dijo entrando al despacho que tenía Edward en la casa. Había bajado corriendo las escaleras, había golpeado la puerta y había entrado sin esperar respuesta, él subió la vista hacia ella y se acomodó en el respaldo de su butaca haciendo un gesto hacia su asistente para que los dejara solos. Era la primera vez que ella osaba entrar en sus dominios privados y la primera, en un mes, que le hablaba.

—Creo que quedó claro...

—Ya está —interrumpió poniéndose junto al escritorio de roble.

Edward la miró con los ojos verdes como platos y miró su cuerpo con curiosidad—. Así es, milord, el médico acaba de confirmarlo, estoy encinta, cree que nacerá a primeros de año, más o menos, quiero ir a casa para pasar el embarazo y el parto, es lo único que pido.

—¿Es seguro? Se levantó y caminó a su alrededor con una extraña ternura inundándole el corazón. Isabella, vestida con un sencillo vestido de verano y el pelo sujeto en una trenza, estaba resplandeciente, aún más bella, y no dudó un instante en que estaba embarazada. Un hijo... su hijo.

—Completamente, el doctor Brummell espera ahí fuera, puede hablar con él...

—Bien, bien. —Se atusó el pelo y volvió a clavarle los ojos verdes, ella no lo miraba a la cara—. Es una gran noticia, yo... —extendió la mano para tocarla, hubiese querido abrazarla, pero era imposible dadas sus circunstancias y además ella se alejó de él como si su contacto la quemara—. Si el médico lo autoriza, puedes volver a Irlanda, estoy de acuerdo.

—Era un trato, milord, y sé que es hombre de palabra.

—Claro... ¿estás bien?

—Sí, gracias. —Lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba que a él le interesara lo más mínimo su bienestar—. Estoy bien, solo quiero volver a mi casa, con mi familia.

—Bien. ¡Dios santo! Volvió a atusarse el pelo, un hijo...— ordenaré que inicien los preparativos para el viaje, mi madre se quedará desolada supongo.

—Ha dicho que vendrá para el alumbramiento —Por supuesto.

—¿Milord? El médico y Esmeralda Saint-Masen no aguantaron más y entraron al despacho, emocionados, su madre se lanzó a sus brazos y al fin pudo celebrar la noticia. Palmoteó con orgullo la espalda del doctor y sacó el coñac para brindar por su primer hijo pero cuando levantó los ojos para ofrecer una copa a su esposa, ella ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido sin ruido, provocándole una turbación enorme, respiró hondo y bebió su coñac con los ojos brillantes.


	2. Cap 2

Cuatro meses después de esa única ocasión en que Isabella y Edward Saint-Masen hablaron de su hijo antes del viaje, la joven, radiante a sus seis meses de embarazo, celebraba su cumpleaños diecinueve en Dalkey, en la maravillosa casa familiar a orillas del mar. Era finales de septiembre y el viento helado se metía por los huesos, pero ella estaba feliz junto a sus hermanas, su madre, sus empleados y su familia, disfrutando de las vistas, la buena comida y los mimos sin reservas que todo el mundo le prodigaba.

El viaje a Dublín se había programado con premura, Edward, dispuesto a cumplir con los deseos de su mujer, la había mandado con dos carruajes y una escolta de ocho guardias a su tierra casi inmediatamente y ella había llegado a llorar en los brazos de su madre sus penas y su desamor sin límites durante varios días hasta que, al fin, había empezado a serenarse y a sentirse nuevamente segura y rodeada de cariño.

Al salir de Saint-Masen House, su marido ni siquiera se encontraba en la casa para despedirla. Había salido la víspera y no había vuelto a dormir. Sus cuñados, Alice, sus doncellas y Esmeralda la despidieron con grandes muestras de afecto y ella solo podía pensar en Edward acurrucado en brazos de su querida amante rusa, celebrando que finalmente habían conseguido deshacerse de ella. Lo que Isabella no sabía, ni podía imaginar, es que su marido, borracho y aturdido, dormía la resaca en el club de caballeros al que pertenecía, incapaz de traducir con palabras la desazón que sentía en su alma.

La chica se iba, lo abandonaba con la dignidad de las de su clase, evitando de esa manera seguir siendo la comidilla de la corte, regresando a su hogar para dar a luz a su propio hijo, un bebé que él deseaba y amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Le dolía en el alma pensar que le había hecho daño, a la madre de su propio hijo, se sentía miserable e inútil, y ni las caricias de su amante, ni las copas con sus amigos habían conseguido aplacar su desconcierto. Esa tarde cuando llegó a casa le informaron que la duquesa se había marchado a las siete de la mañana y él optó por encerrarse en su despacho a trabajar y a intentar comportarse como un hombre.

—¿Crees que le gustará a lady Esmeralda su cuarto? —su madre la interrogaba por enésima vez ese día en el que esperaban la llegada de Esmeralda Saint-Masen a su casa en la playa. Isabella se levantó con cuidado, luciendo sus preciosos seis meses de embarazo y se acercó para abrazarla y tranquilizarla.

—Estará encantada, mamá, Lady Esmeralda parece muy severa, pero en el fondo es muy buena gente. No tengas tanto miedo.

—Pero es que ella es una dama de la capital y su hijo se ha portado tan bien con nosotros.

—Su hijo se ha portado como debía —cortó en seco las alabanzas hacia Saint-Masen —, a cambio ha conseguido mucho más que dinero, mamá... así que deja ya de preocuparte.

A las tres de la tarde la pequeña comitiva de Lady Saint-Masen hizo su entrada triunfal por el caminito que conducía al cottage de los Swan. Isabella, que dormía la siesta a esa hora, se despertó sobresaltada, su suegra se adelantaba a la hora prevista y se arregló el vestido lo mejor que pudo para bajar a saludar a Esmeralda, se estiró el ondulado pelo castaño en una trenza y bajó los escalones hasta la primera planta desde donde las voces le llegaban claras.

En el hall de entrada todo era actividad, dos de las doncellas pasaron por su lado cargando maletas y le dedicaron una mirada suspicaz que ella no supo traducir hasta que no pisó el saloncito con vistas al mar. Esmeralda y Alice charlaban con su madre, su tía Patricia y sus hermanas, muy sonrientes, y ella se encaminó al grupo con la misma sonrisa aunque el gesto se le congeló en la cara al ver, junto al enorme ventanal, a Edward Saint-Masen en persona, vestido de viaje, con las manos a la espalda y comentando el maravilloso paisaje.

—¡Querida! —su suegra se adelantó para mirarla de arriba abajo antes de plantarle dos besos en las mejillas—. Estás preciosa, por Dios, radiante, Alice, mira a esta jovencita.

—No has engordado nada, estás fantástica, este clima te sienta a las mil maravillas —susurró la prima percibiendo su desconcierto.

—Duquesa. —Su marido caminó unos pasos y le hizo una venia como saludo, detrás de él Caius Saint-Masen apareció dedicándole la misma cortesía—. Me alegro de comprobar que todo marcha estupendamente.

—Sí, milord, gracias. —Las piernas le flaqueaban y se agarró al brazo que le ofrecía su madre. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? Alto, guapísimo, con los ojos verdes brillantes y el pelo revuelto, aparentando ser un marido de verdad—. No sabía que vendría, señor —articuló con dificultad.

—Bien —carraspeó ante la frialdad evidente y carente de cualquier disimulo—, tenemos negocios en Dublín y aprovechamos la ocasión.

—Tienen una casa maravillosa —terció Caius con simpatía—.

Las vistas son increíbles.

—Lo son —dijo su madre intentando apaciguar la tensión.

Avanzó hacia sus invitados y se los llevó directamente al salón donde les esperaban algunos refrigerios, Isabella se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la cocina, solo tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Siento invadir tu hogar, solo queríamos saludar. —Edward, haciendo acopio de toda la cortesía y humildad de la que carecía, se acercó a ella cuando comprobó que no compartía la bienvenida con el resto de la familia. Salió al jardín y la encontró en un pequeño cenador, arreglando unas flores en una maceta enorme. La observó unos minutos antes de hablar y vislumbró con claridad la curva de su embarazo, sus pechos más llenos, su piel resplandeciente. Isabella brillaba y si él lo notaba, todos los hombres a su alrededor

—Debió avisar milord, mi madre solo esperaba a lady Esmeralda y a Alice.

—Lo siento, es una falta grave —bromeó acercándose un poco más—. Pero como somos familia, pensé...

—¿Familia? —Isabella se giró para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Usted familia de una campesina como yo? —lo soltó sin pensar, era algo que venía rumiando desde que lo escuchó hablar con Emmett en Saint James Park y su inconsciente la traicionó.

—Siento que hayas malentendido...

—¿Malentendido? —suspiró—, ya da igual, milord, gracias por la visita. Le informo que todo va bien, el embarazo se desarrolla con normalidad, cuando su hijo nazca, se lo haremos saber en seguida, no tenga ninguna duda; ahora si me disculpa.

Pasó por su lado como una exhalación, su sola presencia la humillaba. Había conseguido olvidar ese matrimonio de broma y sus tres meses en Londres con mucha disciplina y el hecho de que ese hombre se presentara en Dublín para comprobar el estado de su inversión, la ofendía. Caminó con energía hasta la casa, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto hasta que oyó, con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro, que los dos jinetes se marchaban ya entrada la noche.


	3. Cap 3 y 4

—¿Quieres un brandy, cielo mío? Irina Denalli se deslizó por la moqueta del hotel vestida únicamente con una bata se seda estampada, abierta. Edward Saint-Masen subió los ojos y la miró sin emoción, él yacía a medio vestir sobre la enorme cama con dosel. —¿Te he dicho que eres el amante más guapo que he tenido en toda mi vida?

—¿No me digas? —respondió guasón, se apoyó contra las almohadas y apuró la copa de brandy de un trago.

—Hermoso, fuerte y con los ojos verdes más intensos de la tierra —se le montó encima y le acarició el torso perfecto, cubierto por un bello dorado—, además de un amante incansable, eres un dechado de virtudes, Edward Saint-Masen , lástima que pienses en otra...

—¿Qué? —la miró con auténtica curiosidad, lo cierto es que hacía rato que ni siquiera la oía.

—Piensas en otra; tal vez ha llegado el momento de mi digna retirada, cariño.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Estiró la mano y la atrajo contra su pecho— Tú eres la única para mí.

—No mientas. —Se separó bruscamente y se echó a su lado en la cama—. Supongo que superada la curiosidad, ya buscas otros horizontes, perfecto, pero dímelo, yo no soy tu estúpida mujercita de dieciocho años que tolera todas tus indiscreciones.

—No hables así de ella, Irina, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. —Saltó de la cama como una gacela y se puso a buscar su ropa, debía regresar a casa.

—¿O sea que es ella?, ¿piensas en ella? —se echó sobre el colchón pataleando y riéndose como una niña—. Piensas en tu mujer, desde que fuiste a Dublín, claro, es ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —bastante harto se giró para atravesarla con la mirada—. Estás borracha, me largo.

—Es ella —repetía con un ataque de risa—. Todos los hombres sois iguales, al final solo aspiráis a tener una esposa virgen y virtuosa en vuestra cama.

—Ya está bien, me voy, le diré a Winston que te lleve a casa —agarró la chaqueta decidido a dejarla inmediatamente.

—Yo también podría quedarme embarazada, darte un hijo. —Se sentó en la cama para sujetarlo por la manga. —¿Sabes?, tú pídemelo y lo haré...

—¿Y qué dirá tu marido?

—Estamos en Inglaterra, pediré el divorcio, me quedaré contigo, te daré un hijo, Ed, nada me haría más feliz.

—¡No! —soltó con brusquedad—. No, dejemos las cosas como están ¿quieres? Vístete, es tarde, el carruaje te esperará abajo.

Edward Saint-Masen salió de aquella suite de hotel con el corazón en la garganta, profundamente incómodo. Llevaba más de un año de amores clandestinos con Irina Denalli y ya se estaba hartando.

Pisó la calle y comprobó que llovía copiosamente, estaba siendo un otoño frío el de 1820, seguramente el invierno llegaría con nieve y cuando su hijo naciera, a finales de año, tal vez el clima le impidiera viajar con facilidad hacia el norte. Se puso el sombrero y caminó con energía por las calles anegadas.

Cuando había visto a Irina por primera vez en una fiesta en Windsor, se había quedado prendado de ella de manera instantánea.

Era hermosa, divertida, chispeante y mundana, cualidades que normalmente le fascinaban en una mujer, sin embargo, tras los primeros y salvajes encuentros íntimos, a escondidas, en las afueras de Londres, su interés por ella había ido decayendo. La rusa era exigente, demasiado pasional y tenía demasiados problemas. Estaba casada desde los veinte años con Aro Denalli, un aristócrata de San Peterrsburgo, quince años mayor que ella, con el que había tenido cuatro hijos, sin embargo ninguno de los niños vivía con ella, los había dejado en su país a cargo de familiares y niñeras, odiaba su faceta como madre, y eso a Edward lo horrorizaba.

El matrimonio ejercía en el cuerpo diplomático desde hacía décadas y juntos habían recorrido los países más importantes de Europa, sin embargo esa no era la única profesión de Aro Denalli.

No llevaba más de un mes de romance secreto con Irina Denalli cuando se habían presentado en su despacho de Regent's Park tres hombres que se identificaron como agentes secretos de la corona. Al principio se había reído de buena gana estimando que se trataba de una broma motivada por alguno de sus hermanos, pero la seriedad de aquellos individuos y la información que manejaban sobre él cambiaron rápidamente la perspectiva sobre el asunto.

—Nuestros informantes aseguran que Denalli no es más que un espía infiltrado en la embajada, lord Saint-Masen , y que ocupa a su esposa en captar información sobre los prohombres más destacados o influyentes de nuestra sociedad —le dijo el coronel Dwyer sin emoción—. Es una actividad que vienen realizando juntos desde el comienzo de su matrimonio, por toda Europa, sabemos de la relación que la dama ha establecido con usted, y teniendo en cuenta sus negocios, protegidos por la corona, sus contactos con el extranjero y la información privilegiada que maneja sobre nuestras importaciones, exportaciones y actividades comerciales de suma importancia para la economía del reino hemos venido a advertirle.

—No suelo comentar con las mujeres mis asuntos profesionales, coronel —había contestado un poco abrumado, lo cierto es que la rusa lo interrogaba constantemente sobre su dinero, sus inversiones y sus amistades.

—Me alegro por usted, milord, pero ya que estamos tratando este tema tan delicado, aprovecho para pedirle un favor a usted, como inglés de honor que es... cualquier información que considere oportuna facilitarnos, se lo agradeceremos, así como movimientos, desplazamientos o actividades extrañas del matrimonio Denalli, todo nos interesa.

—¿Me está fichando como espía?

—Estoy apelando a su deber como ciudadano de bien, milord.

Desde entonces sus encuentros con Dwyer se sucedieron con cierta regularidad, sin que Saint-Masen pudiera aportar muchos datos sobre los movimientos de los Denalli en Londres, porque Irina guardaba una discreción férrea sobre su marido o su trabajo, jamás contestaba a una pregunta directamente y se quedaba observándolo con ojos soñadores cuando él intentaba indagar sobre su vida en la embajada. La relación se emponzoñó desde entonces y aunque reconocía la atracción sexual que lo encadenaba a su cama, era perfectamente consciente de estar siendo vigilado de manera permanente por los dos bandos, los de Denalli y los de su propio país.

Había aprendido a nadar en aguas turbulentas desde muy joven, aunque en este caso se trataba de algo muy serio e incluso arriesgado. Dwyer le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con Denalli, porque ese apacible caballero era capaz de torturar, mutilar y matar sin pestañear, y que era mejor no enfadarlo.

—Y no me refiero a que se beneficie de su mujer, milord, eso le importa lo más mínimo a ese hombre —había sentenciado el coronel—, me refiero a la traición.

—Es decir que si sabe que estoy hablando con ustedes, puede matarme ¿no?

—Él sabe que habla con nosotros, milord, ese tipo hace bien su trabajo, pero lo considera tan superficial y mundano que no le tiene ningún miedo y por el bien de todos es mejor que siga creyéndolo.

Edward no había comentado nada del asunto con nadie, ni siquiera con Caius, su hermano más cercano, Dwyer se lo había exigido, así que cargaba con el secreto con paciencia y sentido del humor, sabiendo que su familia estaba a salvo y esperando el mejor momento para abandonar a Irina y de paso a todo ese circo que giraba a su alrededor.

No tenía miedo, no pensaba demasiado en el tema y no pensaba delatar a Denalli, porque en realidad no sabía nada sobre él, pero las cosas habían cambiado cuando una noche, en casa de su tía, lady Bakinsdale, el ruso había tenido la osadía de abordar directamente a Isabella, su esposa, en una velada musical a la que asistía toda la familia.

Había llegado solo y tarde, y se había encontrado a su joven mujercita en un rincón del salón hablando con otras señoras. Esa misma semana le habían confirmado el embarazo, preparaban su partida inminente a Dublín y su madre había tenido la desafortunada idea de llevarla al concierto para distraerla un poco. Edward había saludado a su tía, a sus amistades y se había quedado en un segundo plano sin mirar siquiera a su esposa que brillaba con su naturalidad y belleza, sonriendo a toda la gente con ese aire dulce y tímido que conquistaba a todo el mundo.

Le estaba dando la espalda mientras charlaba con unos amigos, cuando por el enorme espejo italiano del salón vislumbró la figura esbelta y elegante de Aro Denalli caminando directamente hacia Isabella. La chica estaba sola, junto a una ventana, mirando hacia el jardín, observó a su alrededor y vio que su hermano Emmett la había dejado unos segundos para ir a buscar un refrigerio y se le congeló el pulso... Denalli llegó hasta ella, llamó su atención y la muchacha se volvió hacia el diplomático con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se disculpó con sus contertulios y avanzó de prisa hasta ellos.

—Tiene usted un acento excelente —le estaba diciendo el ruso en francés.

—Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

—Milord. —Se puso junto a su mujer y enfrentó a Denalli de frente, Isabella se tensó y cambió el gesto inmediatamente.

—Saint-Masen , tiene suerte de que su preciosa esposa hable francés, es un alivio encontrar a alguien que conozca la lengua gala en los salones londinenses, además lo habla maravillosamente.

—Gracias —contestó sin variar la postura, Isabella bajó la cabeza y se alejó unos centímetros de su marido—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?

—Sólo estoy saludando a la duquesa de Forks , ¿se dice así? Ella asintió con una media sonrisa. —Nadie nos había presentado y ya que compartimos... —se acarició la barbilla y la joven esposa de Saint-Masen se sonrojó, alterada—, amistades creí que debía saludarla, siento milady si la he molestado.

—Muchas gracias señor Denalli —dijo acercándose más a Isabella, de pronto sentía un tremendo instinto de protección hacia ella, instinto que achacó a su inminente paternidad, al fin y al cabo ella llevaba a su hijo.

—Ya me había dicho mi esposa que usted era bella, joven y dulce, milady. —Denalli levantó los ojos y acribilló al amante de su mujer con los ojos azules—. Espero que Dios le dé salud, muchos hijos y que su marido sepa protegerla.

Acto seguido se cuadró haciendo sonar los tacones de sus botas y se alejó en silencio. Edward sintió un frío helado recorriéndole la columna vertebral, la amenaza velada del ruso no era en absoluto gratuita.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sintiendo las miradas de todo el salón sobre ellos.

—Él es... es.

—Ya sé quién es, me ha dicho su nombre —respondió alejándose de él con la cabeza agachada, Edward tuvo que carraspear para evitar el bochornoso momento. Después de eso, Isabella había viajado a Dublín y no había vuelto a saber de Denalli, pero el miedo por el bienestar de ella y del bebé apenas lo dejaba dormir.

—Voy a dejar a Irina Denalli, coronel y quiero que de alguna maldita manera me exima de mi relación con ustedes.

—¿Qué sucede Saint-Masen ?

—Aro Denalli me amenazó a través de mi esposa, coronel.

—Seguro que fue un farol, además todo el mundo sabe la naturaleza de su matrimonio. —El militar cerró la boca arrepentido del indiscreto comentario—. Es comidilla pública que usted ignora a su mujer, si ese individuo quisiera amenazarlo lo haría a través de otra persona ¿no cree?

—Está embarazada.

—¿Y quién lo sabe?

—Irina, por supuesto.

—¿Qué entendió usted, Lord Saint-Masen , cuando le dije que fuera discreto?

—No creí que ella lo comentara con nadie, menos con su marido.

—Milord, Denalli sabe fehacientemente, que usted no nos ha dicho nada, que es un espía nefasto, no le hará nada aunque su mujer le haya pedido el divorcio.

—¡¿Qué?! Se giró y le clavó los ojos verdes.

—Irina Denalli se ha enamorado de usted, o eso dice ella, ha presentado la demanda de divorcio y su marido es capaz de matarla antes de dejarla ir, ella sabe demasiado.

—¿Divorcio?

—Sí, yo en su lugar, milord, —el coronel se puso de pie y caminó hacia él— no dejaría ahora a la rusa, tranquilícela y adviértale que no se divorcie, un divorcio los perjudicaría a los dos, calma y paciencia, Saint-Masen , no la deje ahora.

—No soporto más esta situación.

—Usted no la deje y yo me ocuparé de su seguridad y la de su familia, amigo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Que como deje ahora a Irina Denalli, milord, no habrá nadie en el mundo que lo proteja, ni a usted, ni a su mujer, ni a su hijo.

Hágame caso.

—¿Amenazas?

—Buenas tardes, milord, y enhorabuena por su futuro retoño.

En ese momento se encontraba después de viajar a Dublín y ver el embarazo palpable de Isabella. Pensaba mucho en ella, en su vientre hinchado, en el bebé, recordaba su piel resplandeciente, el sabor de su boca... Isabella Swan era más hermosa y dulce de lo que él era capaz de tolerar y aceptó, con resignación, que ese matrimonio de interés estaba resultando ser un verdadero fracaso porque estaba sintiendo cosas que no quería sentir. Cosas que lo empujaban a cambiar su vida, a dejar a Irina y a reiniciar una existencia diferente junto a su familia, aunque en aquel momento fuera imposible, presionado como estaba por Dwyer y sus hombres, por Irina y por todo ese maldito circo que se movía a su alrededor.

Cuatro

—¿En qué piensas, hija? Isabella subió los ojos y se encontró con los de su madre, se había instalado a descansar en un sillón junto a la ventana, hacía mucho frío, llovía, pero se había alejado de las chimeneas para estar más fresca, mirando el mar, estaba a punto de dar a luz, la navidad había pasado, quedaba poco para el nacimiento, y se sentía pesada y torpe, se acarició el vientre hinchado y sonrió.

—Nada mamá, el bebé no se mueve mucho hoy... es raro, siempre está dando pataditas.

—Tal vez se ha encajado. —Esmeralda Saint-Masen apareció por la espalda de su madre y se acercó con los ojos muy abiertos—. Debe estar preparándose para nacer, Edward también era muy inquieto dentro de mi vientre. —Isabella bajó la vista ante la mención de ese nombre— y se quedó quieto justo antes del parto, solo me ha pasado con él y no lo he olvidado.

—¿Pero tú te sientes bien, cariño?

—Más o menos, un poco pesada.

Veinticuatro horas después la joven madre daba a luz a Edward III Saint-Masen ayudada por la experta comadrona del pueblo y en medio de insoportables dolores. Catorce horas de largo parto casi acaban con ella y cuando al fin el pequeño salió de su cuerpo, perdió la conciencia durante unos largos minutos que aterraron a su familia. Afortunadamente se recuperó, y exhausta y asustada, miró por primera vez el hermoso rostro de su hijo, chiquitín, sonrosado y arrugadito, mientras las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro.

Edward III, el nombre impuesto por su padre casi por fuerza legal, era un varón perfecto, con el peso óptimo de tres kilos y medio y no tenía pelo ni cejas. Las manos largas y hermosas idénticas a las de su progenitor, y un apetito sin límites que ahogó rápidamente en brazos de la nodriza traída desde Limerick. Ni pensar en que su joven y hermosa madre le diera el pecho, eso era inconcebible en la alta sociedad de la época, así que ella había tenido que conformarse con acunarlo cuando se lo dejaban y mirarlo con una enorme ternura creciéndole en el pecho, mientras intentaba recuperarse del largo y trabajoso parto.

—Es precioso, es igual que su padre. —Esmeralda paseaba al bebé con lágrimas en los ojos, cada vez que se acercaba al bebé lloraba de felicidad y Isabella la observaba con dulzura—. Me recuerda tanto a mis hijos. Cariño, precioso, soy tu abuela.

—Carta para ti, Bella. —Rosalie, su hermana pequeña entró con el sobre lacrado y se lo puso en la falda, seguía en cama y la pequeña se lo lanzó sin ninguna emoción sobre la colcha, Isabella reconoció inmediatamente el sello de los Saint-Masen y desgarró el lacrado con fuerza—. Hola Edy, hola, mira a tu tía Rosalie.

 _No tengo palabras para manifestar mi felicidad por la llegada al_ _mundo de nuestro hijo, Isabella. Mi madre me ha informado que su_ _nacimiento fue difícil, largo y agotador, y confío en Dios en que estés_ _recuperándote con salud de tan complicado trance. Viajaré a Dublín_ _en cuanto el tiempo lo permita, mientras tanto quiero darte gracias infinitas por el milagro que has ayudado a obrar._

 _Tu esposo,_

 _Edward Saint-Masen ._ _Duque de Forks_

—¿Qué te pasa? Rosalie y Esmeralda se acercaron a ella al verla tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Nada. —No podía evitar las lágrimas, lloraba con un dolor profundo y desgarrado, con tanta pena que temieron por su salud. No hubo palabras que la consolaran, ni abrazos que la contuvieran, lloró y lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas.

El pequeño Edy estaba creciendo con buena salud y mucha alegría, aún no podía ser bautizado por la ausencia de su padre en Dublín, pero ya había sido presentado a casi todos sus amigos y familiares en Irlanda. Sus abuelas y sus tías lo mimaban hasta la saciedad y cuando el bebé las miraba a todas con sus ojitos de aguamarina, gritaban y hacían ostensibles muestras de felicidad que Isabella observaba con paciencia.

El 2 de marzo, el mismo día que el niño cumplía sus dos meses de vida, Saint-Masen hizo su entrada triunfal en la casa junto a Saint Stephen Park. Isabella, que subía y bajaba escaleras con la misma agilidad y entusiasmo que tenía antes del embarazo, se lo encontró a bocajarro en la entrada principal sacándose la capa de viaje y el sombrero, mientras su hermano Emmett hacía lo mismo detrás de él.

Venían empapados por la lluvia y el mayordomo, ayudado por uno de los empleados de las cocinas, intentaban ocuparse de la ropa sin ensopar la alfombra de la entrada.

—Isabella —dijo Emmett, que la descubrió primero en la escalera.

Edward la miró enseguida e hizo un amago de sonrisa—. Estás espléndida.

—Gracias Emmett, no los esperábamos tan tarde; Colum por favor —dijo al mayordomo—, que arreglen inmediatamente las habitaciones de los señores y que adelanten la cena. —Bajó los escalones sin mirar apenas a su marido, aunque creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho al verlo tan cerca, él la observaba desde su altura con los ojos verdes transparentes, sin articular palabra—.

Llamaré a lady Esmeralda, se va a llevar una gran sorpresa, ¿por qué no entran en la biblioteca y se sirven un brandy?

Volvió sobre sus pasos para subir corriendo nuevamente las escaleras, pero en el primer rellano se tuvo que detener para recuperar el ritmo respiratorio y la serenidad. Sabía que vendría, sabía que debía verlo, como también conocía de memoria lo que pensaba decirle en cuanto pudieran hablar a solas.

—Edward, te presento a lord Edward III de Saint-Masen —dijo la orgullosa lady Esmeralda al pisar la biblioteca con su nieto en brazos, detrás de ella el resto de la familia y Isabella, que con las manos en la espalda miraba la escena como si nada tuviese que ver con ella—. Edy, pequeñín, te presento a tu papá.

—¡Dios bendito! —exclamó lord Saint-Masen cogiéndolo en brazos con cuidado, su sonrisa era enorme y a Isabella una emoción extraña se le asentó en la garganta—. Caballerito, pero que guapo eres, soy tu padre, es precioso... ¿está muy sano, verdad?

—Es perfecto —puntualizó la abuela —. Es igual que tú.

Los primeros días de Edward Saint-Masen en Dublín se desarrollaron con bastante normalidad. Le asignaron una habitación amplia y cómoda y procedieron a presentarle a todo el mundo. Al revés que había hecho él con Isabella en Londres, ella no lo escondió en casa para que nadie lo viera, por el contrario, lo incluyó en actividades sociales, visitas y reuniones a las que ella nunca asistía, aunque él acabara por ir del brazo de su orgullosa suegra. Pasaba mucho tiempo con el bebé, al que le prodigaba todo tipo de mimos y palabras de cariño y comía como un salvaje los abundantes guisos que le preparaban especialmente en la cocina. Era amable, caballeroso, cordial y derrochaba atractivo, las mujeres de la familia, y las de fuera, alababan la gallardía y la hermosura del caballero inglés, mientras Isabella lo ignoraba descaradamente sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada de curiosidad.

—Es tan guapo que duele mirarlo —le dijo una tarde su hermana adolescente—. ¡Ohhh... Dios mío, que guapo! Y su hermano también, qué suerte tienes Bella, parece un ángel.

—El físico no es lo único que importa en un hombre, Jessica —contestó seria—, hay otros valores que hacen hermosa a una persona.

—Lo sé, pero lord Saint-Masen es tan guapo y tan elegante.

Una semana después de su llegada, su sexta noche en Dublín, Isabella se puso la bata y lo esperó pacientemente sentada junto a la ventana de su cuarto con un libro en las manos. Sabía que la iba a _visitar_ , no porque él se lo hubiese dicho, ni siquiera habían cruzado más de dos palabras, sino porque estaba sola en su gran dormitorio y ese era un hecho novedoso. Llevaba meses compartiendo cuarto con su hermana pequeña y esa tarde Rosalie había sido elegantemente desplazada al dormitorio de Jessica, sin que nadie le diera una explicación, así que rápidamente había unido cabos y había concluido que Lord Saint-Masen estaba dispuesto a exigir el débito conyugal esa misma noche.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, sin llamar a las diez de la noche y ella se puso tensa, era el momento que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo y no quería equivocarse o ponerse nerviosa, así que apretó los dientes y esperó a que él entrara y cerrara la puerta a su espalda.

—Isabella —dijo sorprendido de verla junto a la ventana.

—Pase, milord... estaba esperándolo.

—¿Ah sí? —Un poco turbado, le dedicó una sonrisa seductora que ella por supuesto no devolvió. —¿Qué sucede?

—No pienso volver a tener ningún tipo de intimidad con usted, lord Saint-Masen , ni ahora, ni en el futuro, quería dejarlo claro para evitar malos entendidos, entre nosotros nunca han hecho falta demasiadas palabras para dejar las cosas claras y...

—¿Qué? Se puso las manos en las caderas y la bata se abrió dejando a la vista su torso perfecto. —Tú eres mi esposa.

—Solo en los papeles, milord. —Agradeció que estuvieran en penumbra porque estaba sonrojada y los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas reprimidas—. Lo sabemos.

—¿Tienes miedo a tener más hijos? Lo comprendo —susurró conciliador—. Mi madre me ha explicado las circunstancias del parto, eres muy joven, podemos esperar un poco...

—No tengo miedo a tener más hijos, milord, no quiero tener más hijos, no de esta forma, jamás. —Tragó saliva y observó el rostro desencajado de Saint-Masen —. Yo he cumplido con el trato, tiene su título y un hijo, para mí ya es suficiente.

—Para mí no, yo quiero más hijos, una familia.

—Lo sé, como también sé que no conmigo, milord. —Se puso de pie y lo miró hacia arriba, Saint-Masen era inmenso y fuerte y tenía unas manos enormes, se sintió un poco intimidada, pero siguió desgranando las palabras que había repasado mil veces en su cabeza—. Podemos divorciarnos, no le exijo nada salvo que se comprometa a cuidar de nosotros como hasta ahora, le cedo el título sin concesiones, en el futuro pasará a manos de Edward y creo que mi padre estaría de acuerdo con esto, pero mientras tanto puede usted hacer uso de él sin problemas, usted y su nueva esposa, yo solo le pido a cambio que nos dé una asignación para la familia, hasta que se casen mis hermanas, después... mi madre y yo necesitaremos muy poco.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Quiero el divorcio, milord. Moralmente creo que ya he pagado la deuda que teníamos con usted, tiene el ducado, qué es lo que le interesaba, no haré ningún escándalo y podrá ver a su hijo siempre que quiera, por supuesto seguirá siendo el padre de mi hijo a todos los efectos.

—¿Con quién has hablado sobre esto?, ¿tu abogado?

—No milord, con nadie aún.

—Yo quiero a mi hijo conmigo, ¿abandonarás a tu bebé?

—Iremos a Londres con usted, muy cerca de su casa tiene otra propiedad más pequeña, Edward y yo podemos instalarnos ahí, me llevaré a mi familia...

—¿Has pensado en todo, no es así? —rió, burlón.

—Estoy liberándolo de esta carga, no actúe como si fuera una víctima. —Soltó con seguridad, no permitiría que la intimidara más—.

Todo el mundo sabe lo fastidioso que es este matrimonio para usted... quedó claro desde el primer minuto que pisé su casa —suspiró—, le molesta mi presencia, no me soporta y, es un buen trato para ambos, yo solo quiero vivir tranquila, criar a mi hijo y recuperar un poco de dignidad, milord.

—Todo un drama. —Se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos, ella no era más que una niña, opinó y siguió escuchando con los ojos entornados.

—Así lo he vivido yo, señor, y no tengo porque seguir soportando esa clase de vida. No puedo. Seré una campesina pobre, lord Saint-Masen , pero sigo siendo un ser humano.

—¡Dios mío! Esto parece una novelita de tres al cuarto. —Se desplazó por el dormitorio indignándose por momentos—. Está bien, sé que no ha sido sencillo para ti, pero podemos intentar un nuevo comienzo, ahora está Edward... será diferente.

—No voy a reclamarle nada, ni la mitad de sus bienes, ni le voy a quitar el título, no tiene por qué persuadirme, no se preocupe, si quiere redactamos un documento eximiéndolo de todas sus obligaciones para conmigo.

—¿Crees que lo único que me importa son mis bienes materiales, el título?

—¿Ah no? Le clavó los ojos oscuros y Edward sintió como una bofetada en la cara, esa muchachita era mucho más de lo que él se había imaginado.

—¿Qué opinará tu familia?

—Entenderán que no puedo seguir así.

—Estás nerviosa y aturdida, suele pasar tras el parto. —Avanzó unos pasos y la agarró por la nuca para besarla con propiedad, sabía manejar a las mujeres y no toleraría que esa mocosa osara avergonzarlo en público con un divorcio al año de casados.

—¡No me toque! Se revolvió indignada y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Como me ponga un dedo encima gritaré y despertaré a todo el mundo.

—¿Te crees que puedes asustarme?, ¿a mí?, ¿crees que ese discurso de folletín barato me preocupa?

—¡Madre! —gritó abriendo la puerta de par en par, el bebé dormía plácidamente en una cuna junto a su cama—. ¡Mamá!

—¿Qué sucede? Varias puertas del pasillo se abrieron enseguida, entre ellas las de su suegra, sus hermanas y Alice y todas aparecieron despeinadas y asustadas mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos, Saint-Masen se quedó quieto, estupefacto, sin saber que decir.

—Lord Edward y yo hemos decidido firmar el divorcio. —Esmeralda se tapó la boca con su pañuelo y su madre se apoyó contra la pared—. Esto nunca ha sido un matrimonio, así que sin dramas.

—¿Y mi nieto? —susurró lady Saint-Masen con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿hijo, como es posible?

—No se preocupe, Esmeralda. —La tranquilizó abrazándola por los hombros—. Iremos a Londres y viviremos muy cerca, no se preocupe, es lo mejor para todos.

—Nada está decidido —habló Edward con la voz ronca de ira e impotencia.

—Yo creo que sí. —Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su bata y le enseñó un papel arrugado que llevaba guardando desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Edward Saint-Masen lo agarró con furia e inmediatamente reconoció la letra fina y nerviosa de Irina Denalli, el corazón se le paralizó un segundo al entender la misiva: _Nos amamos, he pedido el_ _divorcio y pronto podré darle un hijo que él reconocerá como_ _legítimo, Edward te repudiará públicamente_ decía la larga epístola, miró a Isabella y vislumbró perfectamente la dignidad herida en sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

—Esto es una vil mentira, pero se hará lo que tú quieras, no pienso seguir discutiendo ni un segundo más sobre este maldito asunto. —Salió dando grandes zancadas en dirección de su cuarto, al día siguiente, cuando Isabella despertó de su inquieto sueño, le informaron que Lord Saint-Masen había abandonado la casa durante la madrugada.

—¿Cómo has podido tomar una decisión tan precipitada?, ¿no hace un año...?

—Tú ni te imaginas como me ha tratado ese hombre, mamá, así que por favor, no te atrevas a recriminarme nada.

—Pero es muy poco tiempo. —Esmeralda se sentó junto a ellas con lágrimas en los ojos—. Eres tan joven y Edward... él...

—No me ha dado ni si quiera una oportunidad, Esme y usted lo sabe.

—Dale tiempo, querida, tiene treinta y un años, necesita acostumbrarse a la idea del matrimonio, de una familia.

—No, no quiero que mi hijo crezca viendo como se comporta su padre conmigo.

—¿Es por ella, verdad? Isabella se paró en seco y bajó la cabeza.

—Por la mujer rusa, ¿estás celosa?, te comprendo, pero ella es solo un entretenimiento, los hombres son así de débiles.

—No estoy celosa, Esmeralda, no me interesa y empiece a convencerse de que Irina Denalli no es un entretenimiento, su hijo la quiere y seguramente se casará con ella, pero eso, afortunadamente, ya no es asunto mío...

—Eso es imposible. —Lady Saint-Masen se puso de pie ofendida—. Mi hijo jamás se casará con ella, tú eres su esposa.

—Esmeralda. —Se giró paciente y la miró con ternura—. Jamás he sido su esposa.

Subió los peldaños de dos en dos, entró en el cuarto de la niñera y sacó al bebé de la cuna, lo abrazó y se sentó con él en la mecedora besándole su cabecita suave y olorosa. Amaba profundamente a su hijo y procuraría darle un hogar armónico y lleno de amor, como en el que ella se había criado. No pensaba languidecer en casa de Saint-Masen recibiéndolo de vez en cuando en su dormitorio, dando a luz hijos engendrados sin afecto, por puro formalismo, y envejeciendo lentamente mientras él la despreciaba y paseaba sus amores extramatrimoniales por toda la ciudad, ofendiéndola y humillándola sin la más mínima muestra de compasión.

Alguien le había dicho una vez que al ser madre ganaría un poder y un lugar privilegiado dentro de la familia de su marido, las mujeres usaban esas pequeñas parcelas de poder para exigir, reclamar y demandar todo tipo de caprichos, ella no, ella no era de esas, pero sí era cierto que el nacimiento de Edward le había otorgado el privilegio de hablar cara a cara con Saint-Masen , dejar clara su posición y tomar decisiones.

Cuando había ido a Inglaterra lo había hecho por convicción y con una misión y en el fondo de su joven corazón guardaba la esperanza de compartir una relación cordial con su esposo, sin amor, pero al menos con cariño y respeto, pero nada había sido así, como le había dicho a Esmeralda, Edward no le había dado ni una mínima oportunidad y había ventilado abiertamente su único papel en todo aquel asunto... la cesión de un título a cambio de una manutención generosa para su familia, así pues, con la realidad en la mano estaba en su derecho a solicitar el divorcio y más aún tras recibir la carta de Irina Denalli, un par de días después del nacimiento de su hijo.

Los rumores sobre el posible divorcio de la rusa les habían llegado incluso a Forks, ella había oído sin mover un solo músculo de la cara las novedades que le llegaban a Alice a través de las cartas de sus amigas de Londres. Irina quería a Edward Saint-Masen y mientras su insulsa esposa esperaba el nacimiento de su primogénito en Irlanda, ella tramitaba el divorcio de su esposo y se proponía embarazarse y reclamar en matrimonio al atractivo lord. El asunto era la comidilla de la capital y cuando Isabella recibió la carta de la propia Irina, ni siquiera se sorprendió.

La leyó sin prisas, lloró un buen rato a solas, agobiada por la humillación pública, la suya y la de su familia, y finalmente la había guardado para enseñársela, si hacía falta, al propio Saint-Masen , aquella misiva podía convertirse en un poderoso documento legal contra Edward, era la prueba documentada de su infidelidad y ante el tribunal del divorcio podía afectarlo enormemente, sin embargo ella no pensaba usarla contra él, aunque sí mantenerla como seguro para conseguir su propia libertad. Finalmente la chiquilla pobre de Irlanda había despertado y aunque su madre llorara y su suegra la hiciera sentir culpable, no pensaba dar un solo paso atrás.


	4. Cap 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

—No quiero verte, Irina, ten un poco de dignidad, por el amor del cielo. —Denalli lo había abordado descaradamente en una cena, después de ignorarla toda la noche.

—Te echo de menos, Ed, tenemos que hablar, no te enfades conmigo, querido...

—¡No!

—Sí escribí la carta es porque estaba desesperada, yo te amo y ella...

—Ella podría usar ese documento en mi contra ¿no lo entiendes?

—Yo te amo.

—Yo no, y ahora debo irme.

—Creo que estoy embarazada.

—No es mío, de eso estamos seguros —Podría serlo, Ed. —Lo agarró de una manga y Saint-Masen se giró hacia ella echando chispas por los ojos—. Podría serlo.

—No, no podría, y aunque lo fuera, tu marido es el responsable, yo no. —Se deshizo de su mano e hizo amago de abandonar el salón.

Al salir a la calle se encontró en seguida con Dwyer y sus hombres, se ajustó el sombrero y caminó con paso firme con los militares pegados a sus pies.

—No debe dejarla.

—Ya es tarde, coronel.

—Tenemos sospechas concretas sobre las actividades de su marido, consígame los nombres de la gente que va los jueves a su casa y le dejaremos en paz.

—¿Los jueves? Paró en seco para mirarlos a los ojos. —¿Yo qué sé sobre eso?

—Sabemos que dos funcionaros del gobierno le han vendido a Denalli informes sobre nuestras actividades, nuestros hombres, con esa información ese tipo puede conseguir que nuestros enemigos nos descubran, milord, es muy importante, no es solo espionaje comercial, lord Saint-Masen , se trata de la seguridad de nuestro país, de la corona, ya sabe de los temores de nuestro monarca hacia los enemigos del continente.

—Nuestro monarca debería preocuparse más de cumplir con su deber, tal vez así dejaría de tener miedo a nuestros enemigos.

—Haré como si no hubiera oído ese comentario. —Dwyer tosió y miró a su espalda—. Déme nombres, esa mujer está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por complacerlo, más ahora si se entera que usted está a punto de divorciarse.

—¿Perdone?

—Todo se sabe, lord Saint-Masen y esa mujer acabará por enterarse.

—No pienso divorciarme, pero de todas maneras —bufó— no es asunto suyo.

—Pídale a Denalli nombres y lo dejaré en paz, disfrute de unos días más de su compañía, no creo que sea demasiado sacrificio, milord.

Edward Saint-Masen se maldijo a sí mismo por haber conocido a Irina Denalli. Jamás una mujer le había traído tantos contratiempos, se volvió un segundo para ver como Dwyer y los suyos se perdían entre la gente y la lluvia, y se preguntó como había sido tan estúpido al airear los amores con una extranjera tan conflictiva. Se subió el cuello del abrigo y apuró el paso para llegar a casa cuanto antes, quería ver a su hijo antes de meterse en la cama.

Isabella, su madre, sus hermanas y el pequeño Edward llevaban dos semanas en Londres. Cómo ella había exigido, se había instalado en otra propiedad de la familia, Edward había comprado la casa contigua a la suya y en ella su mujer y su hijo estaban empezando a vivir una plácida vida familiar, lejos de la agitada vida social londinense. Desde un comienzo pudo entrar y ver a su bebé sin problemas, cuando quisiera, y aunque hablaba apenas con Isabella, había decidido, de mutuo propio, retrasar los trámites del divorcio para intentar distraer a la joven y dar tiempo a una posible solución más beneficiosa para todos.

Entró a la casa, dejó la capa y el sombrero chorreando en manos del mayordomo y subió los escalones hacia la última planta, a la habitación de los niños, como la llamaba su madre y se quedó un segundo en el dintel de la puerta observando la plácida escena: Isabella acunaba a Edward, precioso a sus cuatro meses de vida.

La muchacha era hermosa, con su largo pelo castaño, ondulado y brillante, suelto sobre los hombros, una bata de seda estampada pegándose a sus curvas y un rostro angelical que miraba a su hijo con una dulzura sin límites.

Con una extraña sensación en el alma, se movió incómodo y la alertó en seguida.

—Buenas noches, es muy tarde, no quería molestar...

—No pasa nada. —La joven se levantó y le puso al bebé en sus brazos, Ed, con sus ojos claros muy abiertos lo miró como reconociéndolo y él sonrió con el corazón henchido de amor—. Le diré a Bree que lo acompañe un rato, buenas noches.

Se quedó un largo rato acunando al niño hasta que este se durmió plácidamente, era un bebé muy tranquilo, se levantó de la mecedora y se lo entregó a la doncella para que lo acostara. Se organizó la ropa y se precipitó escaleras abajo para ir a casa, su deseo, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, era entrar al dormitorio de Isabella Swan y hacerla suya aunque solo fuera una vez más. Por las noches seguía recordando esa piel inmaculada y tibia, sus pechos llenos y firmes y el deseo lo inundaba de tal manera que se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Su esposa no era ni una mujer de mundo, ni una experta, ni siquiera una amante entregada, sin embargo su cuerpo había sido solo de él, para él y lo añoraba.

—¿Cómo es tu hijo? —Irina le besaba el torso musculoso y bien marcado mientras lo montaba a horcajadas, desnuda y despeinada.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo... ¿tu marido ha regresado ya de Moscú?

—¿Cómo que no es asunto mío?, es tu hijo, por lo tanto también lo quiero.

—No digas bobadas, Irina. —Buscó sus ojos y ella le sonrió.

—Llega mañana y ya tengo preparados los documentos del divorcio, si todo va bien, muy pronto seré solo para ti, amor mío.

—¿Crees que lo aceptará tan rápidamente?

—Supongo que no, pero más le vale que lo haga... —bajó la boca buscando su intimidad y Edward Saint-Masen se sintió muy incómodo.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿por qué más le vale?

—Una mujer como yo sabe demasiados secretos, Ed —¿Qué clase de secretos? Le acarició el pelo sin mucho afán y ella subió sus ojos azules hacia él, sonriendo.

—Secretos...

—Muy bien, perfecto, me encanta cuando te pones misteriosa, tengo que irme.

—Aún es temprano, un poquito más.

—No.

—Aro se ve con gente del gobierno británico, muchas veces, parece inocente pero yo sé que hablan de cosas importantes, si yo contara eso a la prensa, por ejemplo, o a la policía, incluso a la embajada... seguramente no saldría bien parado.

—¿Ah no? Disimuló como pudo y volvió a acariciarle el pelo rubio.

—Alguien podría acusarlo de espionaje, más valgo por lo que callo que por lo que cuento, querido... estoy segura que me dará el divorcio en un santiamén.

—Eso es muy serio, una mujer debería guardarle lealtad a su esposo.

—Ya he sido demasiado leal con Aro, Ed, ahora solo lo seré contigo.

— ¿Y con quiénes se ve?

—Applewhite y Robson. —Soltó de golpe y él tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su sangre fría para ni siquiera moverse—. Son del ministerio de defensa, creo, o militares o algo así, van a casa, toman vodka a discreción y luego desaparecen, nunca van a las recepciones oficiales y no se ven en público. Ed, amor, hazme tuya solo una vez más por favor... solo una... me moriré si no me haces el amor.

A la mañana siguiente dio los nombres a Dwyer y elaboró mentalmente las excusas que comenzaría a dar a Irina para no verla más, su historia ya había durado el tiempo suficiente. No quería más problemas, pensaba salir airoso del incidente y si detenían a Denalli, seguramente los expulsarían del país a los dos, así que, con un poco de suerte, no volvería a verla jamás.

—Si tuvieras una niña sería maravilloso. —Esmeralda le hablaba mientras paseaban a Edward en un carrito primoroso para bebés que su padre había importado de Francia. Rosalie y Jessica caminaban delante de ellas muy hermosas y felices, desde que estaban en Londres no hacían más que soñar con pretendientes ricos y hermosos, y cada vez que pisaban la calle aparecían vestidas como para ir a un baile—.

Si Ed es tan precioso, ¿cómo sería una niña?

—Esmeralda, por favor...

—Deberías reconsiderarlo todo, Isabella. Edward me ha dicho que está dispuesto a mejorar, a cambiar, por el bien de su hijo, él solo sueña con una familia ahora, está madurando, tú y el bebé lo habéis hecho cambiar.

—Un poco tarde.

—Buenas tardes. —A su espalda apareció el aludido impecablemente vestido en tonos grises, con el sombrero en la mano, era como un figurín, peinado hacia atrás y con los ojos verdes intensos y maravillosos clavados en el bebé—. ¿Le gusta el carrito?

—Le encanta. —Esmeralda se adelantó un poco con el niño para alcanzar a Rosalie y Jessica, dejándolos a solas en una maniobra inútil.

—¿Estáis cómodas en la casa?

—Sí, muchas gracias milord.

—Me alegro. —La miró con curiosidad, Isabella, con un traje de paseo de verano y el pelo sujeto en un moño, parecía una niña bella e inocente.

—Duque de Forks . —La familiar voz de Dwyer lo interrumpió haciéndolo saltar, se giró hacia el militar y lo miró con ojos como platos ¿qué hacía ese hombre hablándole en público?—. Lo siento milord, es importante... Duquesa —dijo con una venia hacia la preciosa esposa del noble.

—Coronel ¿qué se le ofrece?, como ve estoy con mi familia.

—Es importante, si no, no lo molestaría.

—Dígame, discúlpame, querida —dijo de manera involuntaria, Isabella frunció el ceño ante una palabra tan cariñosa y caminó directamente hacia su suegra y sus hermanas, Edward cogió a Dwyer del brazo y salieron del parque—. ¿Qué demonios quiere?

—No entiendo como pudo seguir viendo a Denalli teniendo una mujer tan dulce en casa...—el militar suspiró y miró los ojos de ira de Saint-Masen .

—Entre otras múltiples razones porque usted me obligó a seguir viéndola. —Se atusó el pelo y observó con curiosidad al hombre que tenía delante, una expresión extrañísima le nublaba los ojos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hace dos horas la policía ha encontrado el cadáver de Irina Denalli en el Fleet, milord, muy lejos de su casa y cerca de sus almacenes... asesinada, por supuesto.

—¿Cómo? Fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago, se giró hacia su familia y el miedo le subió por la espina dorsal. —¿Están seguros que es ella?, ¿dónde está su marido?

—Denalli llega, en teoría, esta tarde a Londres, y es ella, no hay dudas. ¿Cuándo la vio por última vez?

—Antes de ayer... en el hotel Claridge, como siempre. ¡Santo cielo, no debía tener más de treinta años!

—Treinta y ocho para ser exactos, milord, pobre mujer, recibió un golpe en la nuca... murió en el acto.

—¿Y qué opina?

—Que la mató Denalli o mandó matarla, debieron saber que ella habló... las cosas funcionan así, me temo.

—O sea que ha sido por mi culpa.

—No diga eso en voz alta, milord, alguien puede malinterpretarlo, solo he venido a contárselo antes de que salga en la prensa, todo Londres sabía de su relación pública y notoria con esa mujer, la policía seguramente vendrá a interrogarlo, esté preparado, no tiene nada que temer... pero advierta también a los suyos, puede ser violento para ellas.

—¡Milady!, ¡milady!, venga por el amor de Dios. —Isabella se levantó de su sillón para tranquilizar a Joanna, una de las doncellas de Lady Esmeralda, eran las ocho de la noche, ya habían cenado y sus hermanas y ella leían en voz alta para pasar la velada y entretener a su madre.

—¿Qué sucede, Joanna?, respira hondo... ¿es lady Esmeralda?, ¿qué le pasa?

—No, no milady, la policía, la policía quiere llevarse detenido a lord Edward, la señora me ha pedido que le avise... ¡Por el amor de Dios, milady!

Isabella miró de reojo a su familia y salió dando grandes zancadas en dirección a la casa de los Saint-Masen , era una agradable noche de junio, casi veraniega, y llegó a la biblioteca, llena en ese momento de gente, en cinco minutos, se abrió paso entre sus cuñados y los agentes uniformados y buscó a su suegra que permanecía sujeta al fuerte brazo de su hijo mayor. Cuando Edward la vio llegar se puso aún más tenso y a punto estuvo de echarla a gritos de allí.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en general.

—Quieren llevárselo, pero es inocente —Todo se arreglará, madre, volveré enseguida. —Edward hizo amago de deshacerse de su desconsolada progenitora, pero fue imposible—. Isabella, por favor, llévate a mi madre a tu casa, estará mejor con vosotras.

—¿Pero qué pasa?

—¿Quién es usted? Soltó uno de los agentes sin mucha delicadeza.

—Lady Isabella, mi esposa, le exijo un poco de respeto, agente...

—Su marido está acusado del asesinato de la señora Irina Denalli, milady —explicó el único policía que vestía de paisano y que parecía tener mucha autoridad, vio palidecer el rostro de la joven mujer de Saint-Masen y temió que se iba a desmayar; se trataba en realidad de una situación muy bochornosa para la ingenua esposa, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacer concesiones con un engreído estúpido como Edward Saint-Masen —. El esposo de la fallecida acusa directamente a su marido, que como todo Londres sabía, mantenía una estrecha amistad con ella.

—Es usted un imbécil. —Edward avanzó hacia el policía con los puños cerrados y sus hermanos tuvieron que detenerlo para que no golpeara a la autoridad—. ¿No sabe respetar a una dama?

—¿Y usted sí? Vamos, andando...

—Yo no he matado a la señora Denalli, no pienso moverme de mi casa.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo murió la señora Denalli, señor? —preguntó Isabella con un hilito de voz, cuadró los hombros y fulminó al policía con sus bellos ojos oscuros, los Saint-Masen se miraron entre ellos y Edward avanzó unos pasos para sujetarla por el codo.

—Vuelve a casa, seguro que Edward te necesita y llévate a mi madre, está bien, agente, me voy con ustedes.

—¿Cuándo? —repitió con una serenidad pasmosa.

—La madrugada de ayer, señora... ¿por qué?

—Porque es imposible que mi esposo pudiera hacer nada, si estaba conmigo —mintió por puro impulso y sintió la mano de Edward cerrándose en torno a su muñeca—. Él no puede haber hecho nada.

—¿Está segura?

—Completamente. —Mantuvo fijos los ojos negros en los azules de ese individuo, él la escrutó con intensidad, pero ni una brizna de duda en su angelical rostro lo obligó a tomar la versión por buena.

—Muy bien, ¿sabe que el perjurio es un delito, milady?

—Por supuesto...

—Muy bien, mañana le tomaremos declaración, a las once en la comisaría central, su esposa deberá declarar si el juez lo estima conveniente... ¿me ha oído?

—Sí...

Cuando la policía abandonó el domicilio, Esmeralda se lanzó a los brazos de su nuera llorando. Los cuatro hermanos Saint-—Masen no sabían ni que decir y Edward, completamente desarmado, la observaba con los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

—Isabella, no debías mentir por mí.

—¿Lo ha hecho?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ha sido por la justicia.

—Gracias... yo... —Estiró la mano y ella lo esquivó saliendo hacia la puerta.

—Lo he hecho por mi hijo, milord, no hace falta que me agradezca nada.

—Milord, hay un hombre en la entrada, dice que es urgente. —El mayordomo interrumpió la salida de la joven mientras a su espalda aparecía Dwyer, agitado.

—Lo siento, no he podido llegar a tiempo, ¿cómo es que no se lo han llevado a comisaría? —espetó el militar sin saludar a nadie.

—Mi esposa ha intercedido por mí —susurró Edward muy avergonzado, miró hacia su mujer y vio como ella se perdía tal como había entrado, en silencio—, confirmó que estaba con ella la madrugada del asesinato.

—¿Ah sí? Dwyer frunció el ceño. —Pocas mujeres serían capaces de encubrir a un marido infiel.

—¡Señor! A Esmeralda Saint-Masen casi se le para el pulso al oír a ese hombre tan vulgar, miró en dirección de Edward y comprobó que su hijo no hacía nada por defenderse.

—Lo siento, milady. Dwyer hizo una venia y pidió al duque que lo acompañara aparte. —Haré lo posible por sacarlo de este embrollo, lo tenemos vigilado y sé que no ha sido usted, déme tiempo, mandaré al ruso a la cárcel, solo déme un poco de tiempo y lamento que la policía se haya adelantado.

—Sáqueme de este asunto en seguida, Dwyer o yo tomaré mis propias medidas con sus superiores. —Saint-Masen lo observó desde su altura con los ojos verdes echando chispas—. Ha sido humillante para mi madre y mi mujer, no toleraré que me involucren en semejante barbaridad, yo tengo un nombre, un prestigio.

—Un prestigio que usted mismo se encargó de ensombrecer teniendo amores públicos con la mujer casada de un extranjero milord, así que no me venga con vainas...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mire Duque, tiene una suerte bárbara, su joven esposa es noble e ingenua y le salvó esta noche, pero su suerte podría cambiar, así que no me amenace.

—¿Me está amenazando usted a mí?

—No, milord, buenas noches.

Después de despedir al militar y tranquilizar a su madre, hizo acopio de dignidad y se deslizó hacia la casa contigua para hablar con Isabella. El acto impulsivo de ella de encubrirlo lo había enternecido hasta lo indecible, se sentía turbado y confuso y necesitaba agradecerle tan generoso gesto y además explicar en parte lo que estaba sucediendo. Entró con propiedad en la casa y siguió a la doncella hasta el dormitorio de su mujer, dio un golpecito en la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta, dentro, la joven mecía al bebé casi a oscuras, sentada junto a la ventana.

—¿No se duerme? Preguntó recorriendo su maternal y dulce figura recortada por las sombras.

—No, está inquieto. —Isabella sintió como se le subía el corazón a la garganta, él no debía entrar en el dormitorio, tenían un trato, pero no lo echó porque pasado lo pasado, tal vez era necesario hablar, había cometido un acto imprudente mintiendo a la policía, pero no estaba arrepentida.

—Isabella yo... —Se sentó en una baqueta cercana, apoyó los codos en las piernas y se tapó la cara con las manos. Solo llevaba un pantalón negro, cortado a la perfección, y una camisa blanca que se le ajustaba a su musculoso y esbelto torso, a sus brazos fuertes, los botones abiertos casi hasta el ombligo, era un hombre realmente guapo, y elegante, concluyó una vez más mirándolo de reojo, respiró hondo y besó la cabecita de su precioso hijo—. No sé como agradecerte que mintieras por mí, no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada, ni a esperar nada... ha sido muy noble por tu parte, gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

—Escucha... por supuesto yo no he matado a Irina; a la señora Denalli...—se corrigió clavándole los ojos claros—. Supongo que su marido ha intentado implicarme pero yo no he hecho nada y mis contactos sabrán limpiarme de los cargos o las sospechas, de todas maneras te reitero mis agradecimientos —Bien... de nada. —Dejó al bebé en la cuna y Saint-Masen observó su figura grácil y hermosa inclinándose sobre la cunita, el escote de su camisón de seda se abrió y dejó a la vista su pecho firme, turgente, inmaculado, carraspeó y miró al techo, excitado—. Lo siento, milord, es tarde...—se giró hacia él y lo miró de frente apoyada en los barrotes de la cuna—. Buenas noches.

Edward Saint-Masen se puso de pie lentamente, se acercó a la cunita y miró a su hijo durmiendo plácidamente, estiró los dedos largos y le recorrió la carita suave. El pequeño Edward era un verdadero milagro, tan sano, precioso, miró a Isabella y habló sin pensar.

—Deberíamos tener más hijos.

—Los tendrá, milord.

Guardó silencio, subió los ojos verdes y la miró con intensidad, ella mantuvo la mirada pensando en que Saint-Masen a pesar de ser un hombre alto, fuerte y varonil tenía una dulzura extrema en esos ojos color aguamarina, tan parecidos a los de su hijo.

—Buenas noches —repitió muy turbada poniéndose junto a la puerta— y siento la muerte de la señora Denalli, debe ser duro para usted.

—Buenas noches —gruñó él, con la mandíbula tensa, pasando como una exhalación por su lado.


	5. Cap 6

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto._

Un mes después de la muerte de Irina Denalli a manos de unos desconocidos, Edward Saint-Masen apenas si se acordaba de ella.

Los agentes de Dwyer lo limpiaron de cualquier sospecha y ya nadie hablaba del tema en los salones de Londres, olvidándose instantáneamente de una mujer que hacía muy poco era una de las que más brillaba en esos mismos salones. La gente era egoísta, superficial y muy banal, y Saint-Masen de los que más, así que muy pronto eran otras las mujeres, casadas o solteras, las que lo acosaban continuamente con sus insinuaciones, mientras él se dejaba seducir con una caballerosidad y encanto que las volvía locas.

Aro Denalli había desaparecido como por ensalmo de la embajada y de su casa. Dwyer le comentó al duque que seguramente había huido ante las sospechas que recaían sobre él, porque una de las doncellas de la fallecida había declarado a la policía que la señora Denalli había solicitado el divorcio formal a su marido y que éste no se lo había tomado del todo bien. Edward, preocupado por sus innumerables negocios, sus compromisos sociales y su familia, olvidó rápido a la rusa y en su casa jamás se volvió a hablar sobre el tema, al menos delante de él.

Los trámites del divorcio los paró en seco. Una certeza de que debía esperar, le hacía obviar el tema con sus abogados. Mientras Isabella vivía convencida de que en cualquier momento podrían firmar los acuerdos, él había dado órdenes estrictas de distraer a los abogados irlandeses de la joven con mil excusas, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo.

Desde que naciera Edy su visión de Isabella Swan había ido variando paulatinamente. Ella era la madre de su hijo, por lo tanto sagrada, además era una madre tierna, dulce y entregada, a la que él observaba embelesado mientras atendía personalmente al bebé, que crecía con fortaleza y salud bajo sus mimos. Era leal, había dado sobrada muestra de ello...elegante, inteligente y cariñosa con su familia, salvo con él, Isabella era adorable con todo el mundo y eso lo fascinaba. Además era discreta, serena y bellísima, y la maternidad le había conferido un aire de sensualidad que a él aturdía cada vez que se la cruzaba por algún rincón de la casa. Sus curvas finas se habían asentado, su cutis resplandecía y sus soñadores ojos oscuros miraban desde las profundidades, con una franqueza que podía derretir a cualquiera.

La deseaba. Desde la muerte de Irina Denalli no había vuelto a tener ninguna aventura, evitaba con maestría las constantes insinuaciones de las mujeres de la nobleza, se deshacía en halagos sin tocar jamás a ninguna y se despertaba por las noches pensando en el abdomen liso y delicioso de Isabella, en sus pechos sedosos, en su olor a violetas... concluyendo cada día con más convencimiento, que se trataba simplemente de un capricho, de un desafío, porque Isabella Swan, su legítima esposa, había sido la única mujer, en toda su vida, que lo había rechazado.

—Buenos días. —La dulce voz de Isabella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La joven, acompañada por su hermana Jessica, entró en su despacho del centro, por primera vez, llevando al pequeño Edward en brazos, Saint-Masen se levantó con el corazón henchido de felicidad y orgullo, y se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara—. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Pero que sorpresa más maravillosa, hola Edy ¿vienes a ver a papá? Se lo arrebató de los brazos y el niño le regaló una risa instantánea. —Es estupendo que halláis venido... ¿venís solos?

—No, Winston espera abajo, pero hemos venido dando un paseo con el carrito nuevo —susurró Isabella.

—Estupendo, estupendo. ¡Mirad todo el mundo! —el normalmente frío lord Saint-Masen salió del despacho para enseñar a su hijo a todos los empleados de esa planta, la gente se le acercó con curiosidad para saludar al bebé que los observaba con sus grandes ojitos muy abiertos, sin asustarse de nada—. Este es mi primogénito, Edward III, ha venido a conocer sus futuros dominios —dijo en broma y todos rieron alabando al pequeñín—. Saluda a todo el mundo, hijo.

—Es una oficina muy grande —opinó Jessica mirando a Emmett Saint-Masen que apareció en ese momento cerca de ellos—. ¿Podrías enseñármelas, Emmett?, Nunca he visto una empresa como esta.

—Claro. Isabella ¿quieres venir? Ella negó con la cabeza. —Vale, te la devuelvo en diez minutos...

—Pero bueno, estoy encantado de que hayáis decidido visitarnos. —Edward regresó al despacho y cerró la puerta—. Ahora os mando en carruaje de vuelta a casa si quieres.

—En realidad he venido por algo puntual, milord. —Cogió un paquetito del bolso del bebé y se lo extendió, estaba abierto y Edward lo agarró con una mano sin soltar a Ed.

—Ha llegado esta mañana a mi nombre, a mi casa, por eso lo he abierto, pero en realidad es para usted y parece importante.

Edward dejó caer el contenido del paquete sobre la mesa y en seguida vio que se trataba de varios documentos escritos a mano, con datos, nombres, fechas... subió la vista y cruzó una mirada de interrogación con la joven. Ella se adelantó y le acercó un papel de color vainilla que venía entre los demás, medio oculto, Saint-Masen lo leyó con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa.

Lady Saint-Masen .

Si está leyendo esta carta es porque he muerto o desaparecido. Le ruego entregue todo el contenido del sobre a su esposo, él sabrá que hacer con estos papeles. Se los envío a su nombre porque es menos sospechoso y porque confío en que cumplirá con su deber como esposa y los pondrá en las manos de mi querido Edward. Gracias por su intersección y que Dios la bendiga.

I.D.

—Es de la señora Denalli y parecen documentos diplomáticos, están en francés la mayoría...

—¿Los has leído? Abrazó fuerte al bebé sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Claro, venían a mi nombre... pero se los he traído en seguida.

—Bien, bien. Hay que actuar con total discreción, ¿entendido?

Buscaré un traductor de confianza y veré de qué se trata todo esto.

Gracias por traerlos.

—Yo puedo traducirlos, ya los he leído.

—¿Hablas francés?

—Claro. —Lo miró de frente, creía que ya lo sabía, Edward la escrutaba con los ojos verdes entornados.

—Vale, ¿de qué se trata?

—En general hablan de las actividades diplomáticas que realizaba Denalli para su país en Inglaterra, pero muchos de ellos se cruzan con datos en clave y otro tipo de actividades que al parecer él ocultaba a sus superiores... aquí... —le mostró unos papeles con el dedo—. Hay subrayados nombres y fechas que me parece son citas secretas, lo digo porque no se dan detalles de las mismas, es evidente que son datos ocultos... todo gira entorno a eso, a las personas con las que se veía y dónde se veían, también hay datos económicos sobre importaciones y exportaciones llevadas a cabo con Estados Unidos, fondos que se reúnen para actividades contrarias a Inglaterra.

—Basta, gracias, ya me hago una idea, ¿desde cuando hablas francés?

—Cuando tenía cinco años llegó nuestra primera tutora francesa a Dublín. —Se puso las manos en las caderas y volvió a mirarlo con esos ojos oscuros tan vivos—. Si son reales, quiero decir, si de verdad estos son documentos auténticos, es muy delicado, milord, debería entregarlos al gobierno por lo menos.

—Eso ya lo sé, Isabella. —Soltó una risita burlona y le entregó al bebé, era mejor que ella volviera a casa y olvidara rápido el asunto—. Pero gracias, esta misma tarde los entregaré.

—Muy bien, nos vamos... ya casi es la hora de su siesta. —Besó a su hijito en la cabeza y Saint-Masen sintió como se le disolvían los huesos—. Hasta luego, milord.

Esa misma tarde mandó a uno de sus empleados a localizar a Dwyer y a la mañana siguiente lo tenía sentado frente a su escritorio mirando los papeles con ojos desorbitados. La mayoría de los nombres que ahí aparecían pertenecían a caballeros de alcurnia, políticos, empresarios, militares, diplomáticos e incluso el de un asesor de Jorge IV... Dwyer subió la vista y se encogió de hombros —Esto es muy, muy delicado... ¿quién lo ha leído?

—Sólo mi esposa.

—¿Y cómo lo ha permitido?

—Ella habla francés e iban a su nombre, los leyó por encima para explicarme de qué se trataba.

—Nadie debe conocer el contenido de estos documentos o se pone usted en una posición muy delicada, milord.

—No es asunto mío, yo no los he almacenado, ni pedido, ni conseguido de manera alguna, han llegado a mi casa y ahora se los paso a usted, a mí y a mi familia nos deja fuera.

—Por supuesto; sólo digo... en fin... —Dwyer se pasó la mano por su pelo ralo y pringoso de gomina, esos papeles eran una bomba y como alguien se enterara que Saint-Masen estaba por en medio, aunque solo fuera como intermediario, era hombre muerto—. ¿Confía en su mujer, milord?

—Absolutamente. —Cuadró los hombros y lo miró fijamente.

—Entonces, si me permite, le solicitaremos a ella que nos los traduzca; este tema no debe salir de nosotros tres, mientras menos gente se entere... mucho mejor. ¿Está bien?

Edward lo miró un largo rato con los ojos entornados, no quería involucrar a su esposa en una trama de hombres, era absurdo inmiscuirla en semejante tarea, pero por otra parte, el coronel tenía razón, cuanta menos gente metiera las narices en ese asunto, mejor.

Finalmente asintió y decidieron reunirse en su casa de Belgravia esa noche, después de la cena. Edward mandó llamar a Isabella a través de una de sus doncellas y ella se presentó en la biblioteca con un biberón de Edward en la mano, Saint-Masen sonrió al verla y le pidió que cerrara la puerta.

—Isabella, te presento al coronel Dwyer, te acordarás de él, queríamos hablarte sobre el paquete que recibimos ayer.

—Mucho gusto, milady, ¿espero no importunar? —dijo el militar indicándole con un gesto la botella de leche medio vacía que ella sostenía.

—Oh, no se preocupe. —La joven avanzó y le dio la mano con una sonrisa—. Edy ya ha comido, en realidad iba a llevar esto a la cocina, mi madre y lady Esmeralda están ocupándose de hacerlo dormir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ya el pequeño lord Saint-Masen ?

—Seis meses, coronel.

—Bueno. —Edward se adelantó cortando el diálogo de cortesía de cuajo—. Isabella, el coronel trabaja para un departamento del gobierno y quería saber si puedes traducir los papeles que llegaron de Francia, si tienes tiempo ahora.

—Ah... bien... claro ¿Dónde los tiene? ¿Necesita tomar notas?

De ese modo la joven vestida de manera muy sencilla y con el pelo recogido en una única trenza a la espalda, agarró papel y pluma y con el militar a su lado empezó a traducir minuciosamente los diez folios que tenían delante. A mitad del trabajo, que su marido observaba embelesado y en silencio, determinaron que se trataba de varias conspiraciones contra la corona, pero la más seria era una conjura para acabar con lord Liverpool, primer ministro de Jorge IV y verdadero poder en la Inglaterra de 1821. El político controlaba al rey, sus poderes y sus decisiones y quién estuviera detrás del plan para asesinarlo, sabía que acabado Liverpool, tenían acabado al antiguo regente.

Los contactos de Denalli, el más entusiasta de los cabecillas, provenían en su mayoría de sectores católicos, aunque también había radicales conservadores y protestantes que repudiaban la figura de un rey débil y díscolo como Jorge IV. Los datos eran cientos, habían habido muchísimas reuniones clandestinas y mientras Denalli orquestaba personalmente los encuentros y las conjuras, eran otros, Applewhite y Robson, los funcionarios del ministerio de defensa de los que Irina había hablado a Edward la última vez que la vio con vida, quienes conseguían ingentes cantidades de dinero provenientes de las colonias americanas, para alimentar la causa. Un negocio muy bien organizado.

A la una de la madrugada terminaron el trabajo y Dwyer, fascinado por la precisión, la mente clara y serena de Isabella Saint-Masen , se desplomó en el respaldo de su butaca con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Milady, déjeme decirle que Dios no solo la ha dotado de una belleza extraordinaria, sino también de una inteligencia privilegiada.

—Es usted muy amable coronel. —Se sonrojó sintiendo los ojos de su esposo sobre ella.

—Muchísimas gracias milady, ha hecho un gran favor a su país.

—¿Mi país? Se puso de pie, sonriendo, Dwyer la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Ese comentario en otros círculos podría resultar peligroso, milady, está casada con un inglés y le recuerdo el Tratado de Unión que...

—Era solo una ironía, coronel, estaba bromeando. Ahora si me disculpa, es tarde, quisiera volver a casa.

—Muchísimas gracias otra vez Lady Saint-Masen . —Isabella hizo una venia y abandonó la biblioteca sin mirar siquiera a Edward.

—No sabe lo que tiene en casa, Saint-Masen , no tiene ni idea de la suerte que tiene...

Veinticuatro horas después se iniciarían las detenciones de algunos de los implicados en la Trama Liverpool, como la bautizó el propio Dwyer, sin que nadie llegara a sospechar que la fuente principal del asunto la proporcionó la propia Irina Denalli a través de su amante inglés, lord Edward Saint-Masen . Dwyer hizo lo que pudo por proteger el anonimato de los duques de Forks en el asunto y mientras se ponía medallas por sus pesquisas, Edward intentaba sorprenderse cuando alguien le contaba sobre el tema, casi en secreto, en alguna reunión social, él se sentía orgulloso por su intervención, y la de Isabella en el tema, pero sabía que era imprescindible guardar absoluta discreción al respecto sino quería poner en peligro sus vidas y las del resto de la familia.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar... el divorcio, dijiste que harías algo y bueno. —Su hermano Emmett lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras leía el periódico en su despacho.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Sí que lo es, soy tu abogado, Isabella no hace más que preguntarme al respecto y además... me interesa especialmente.

—¿Por qué? Se puso de pie y caminó por el despacho alfombrado pensando en que tal vez llevaría a su hijo a Hyde Park ese mediodía, si llegaba temprano a casa.

—Voy a pedirle a Isabella que se case conmigo.

Emmett lo miró con absoluta inocencia, para él, como para todo el mundo, su hermano mayor no sentía ni el más mínimo aprecio por la madre de su hijo, por lo tanto no le resultaba nada violento hablar con él sobre un tema tan importante.

—¡¿Qué?! El corazón se le contrajo y se volvió hacia Emmett intentando controlarse. —¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?, ¿con mi esposa?, por el amor de Dios, ¿estás borracho?

—¿Tu esposa?, ¿qué esposa?, en los escasos meses que ella vivió bajo tu techo ni siquiera eras capaz de compartir su mesa, ni siquiera la saludabas, no me vengas con esas ahora.

—Legalmente aún es mi mujer.

—No por mucho tiempo y antes de que todos los solteros de Londres se lancen como lobos sobre ella, quiero hacer oficial nuestro compromiso, si ella me acepta, claro.

—Ja —soltó burlón, ¿Isabella con otro?, por el amor de Dios—. Mi madre morirá si haces algo semejante, no es digno, ni decente.

—Mamá está encantada porque de ese modo Isabella se quedará en la familia y Edward estará siempre cerca, mi madre lo sabe y me ha dado su bendición, ¿qué no es decente?

—¿Casarte con tu cuñada? ¿Estando yo vivo? —bufó impotente.

—Jamás ha sido tu esposa, ella lo repite continuamente.

—Tenemos un hijo, ¿crees que jamás ha sido mi esposa? Emmett se puso rojo de ira y quiso lanzarse encima para ahorcarlo, pero respiró hondo y guardó la compostura. —No digáis bobadas, ¿y ella te ha aceptado?

—Aún no se lo he dicho... pero tengo esperanzas. Mientras tú dedicabas tu tiempo a tu amiga rusa, entablamos amistad y desde su regreso de Irlanda, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, estoy enamorado de ella y quiero darle un hogar como se merece...

—¿Enamorado? Las palabras no le salían, jamás imaginó que los celos formaran parte de su carácter, sin embargo si Emmett no hubiese sido su hermano, lo habría matado con sus propias manos y concluyó que esa ira irracional que le subía por el pecho no era otra cosa que celos.

—Algo que tú nunca le darás, no discutamos por esto, Edward, solo necesito agilizar el divorcio, lo demás ya no te incumbe.

—¿Qué no me incumbe?, ella es mi mujer, la madre de mi hijo y claro que me incumbe.

—¿No prefieres que se case conmigo a que lo haga con otro?

—¿Pero qué dices? Dudo mucho que ella piense en otro matrimonio; no... ¡Dios mío! ¿Teníamos que mantener esta charla? ¡Mierda Emmett. —Agarró el sombrero y salió apresurado camino de su casa.

—Mira Edy, es papá. —Su madre paseaba a Edward por el jardín que unía las dos propiedades, Esmeralda había rejuvenecido gracias a su precioso nieto y lo miró radiante al verlo entrar con tanto ímpetu en la casa—. Dile hola a papá, cariñito...

—Hola, hombrecito ¿cómo estás? Se agachó y besó la cabecita del niño, gesto que el pequeño respondió gorjeando y moviéndose en brazos de su abuela. Desde hacía unas semanas lo reconocía entre un mar de gente y eso lo llenaba de orgullo—. ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

—¿Cómo? Su madre lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Isabella, ¿dónde está?

—Arriba, creo ¿qué sucede?

No contestó y entró a saco en la casa, saludó de paso a sus cuñadas y a su suegra que salían en ese momento de la cocina y subió los escalones en busca de Isabella, la sangre le bullía por todos los rincones de su cuerpo y no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero algo haría, la confesión de Emmett lo había trastornado completamente.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Abrió la puerta de golpe y ella saltó en su sitio, estaba ordenando ropa en la habitación del niño, sola y lo miró con inocencia—. ¿Quieres casarte con otro?

—¿Qué? Se quedó estupefacta viendo como él cerraba la puerta y la enfrentaba con las manos en las caderas.

—Ya me has oído...

—Eso no es asunto suyo, pero no pienso en casarme con otro, ¿a qué viene eso?

—He oído que quieres apurar el divorcio porque las proposiciones de matrimonio se acumulan en tu puerta —mintió, caminando hacia ella indignado.

—¡¿Qué?! —No pudo evitar sonreír, era cierto que muchos hombres, a los que ni conocía, le mandaban cartas y presentes de cortesía, pero de ahí al matrimonio había un largo trecho— ¡Qué absurdo por el amor de Dios! ¿De qué se preocupa? No voy a mancillar su honor, no se altere...

—A todos los efectos tú sigues siendo mi mujer y tengo legitimidad para reclamar todos mis derechos como tu esposo, no lo olvides.

—Lo sé. —Se puso tiesa para mirarlo de frente—. ¿Por qué me dice eso?

—El divorcio tardará y mientras tanto no quiero que mi mujer sea vista como un bocado o una posibilidad; ¿queda claro?

—No lo entiendo.

—La gente habla y han llegado a mis oídos rumores sobre propuestas de matrimonio y compromisos.

—Yo no sé nada de eso. Soy una persona decente, milord, jamás haría o aceptaría nada semejante.

—Bien. —Cruzó la distancia que los separaba de dos zancadas, la agarró por la nuca y le plantó un beso posesivo y contundente, Isabella quiso rechazarlo, pero era imposible... la estuvo besando con la boca abierta durante unos interminables minutos y ella se estremeció en sus brazos sin poder evitarlo—. Tú aún eres mi esposa y nadie, nadie puede dudarlo.

La dejó de pie en medio del ático, temblando como una hoja, salió del recinto con la misma fuerza con la que había entrado, dejando la puerta abierta al salir. Isabella se sentó en una banqueta con el corazón desaforado, tocándose los labios... saboreando su saliva aún tibia dentro de la boca, sin saber muy bien que acababa de pasar.

Esa misma noche, sin poder dormir atacado por un insomnio pertinaz, decidió que no le daría el maldito divorcio y que reanudaría inmediatamente sus encuentros conyugales. Ella podía seguir viviendo en la otra propiedad, pero él se mudaría allí y la tendría cerca y a mano, quería más hijos, muchos y seguramente la maternidad terminaría por aplacar ese carácter rebelde y esa animadversión que sentía por él. Sólo tenía diecinueve años, era una criatura a la que podría moldear, se le daban estupendamente bien las mujeres desde los catorce años, con Isabella Swan no podría ser diferente.

Se levantó, comprobó que eran ya la una de la madrugada, se puso una bata y salió camino de su mujer. Entró en la casa sin la más mínima dificultad y entró en su sagrado dormitorio en silencio, cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia la cama en la penumbra. El enorme mueble con dosel tenía las cortinas de gasa descorridas, las apartó de un manotazo y se encontró con la cama vacía, buscó la cuna del bebé y comprobó con el mismo desconcierto que también estaba desierta, dejó el dormitorio de dos zancadas y se encaminó hacia ático, al cuarto de los niños, allí la puerta estaba abierta, se asomó y vio a su esposa dormida en una cama con Edward al lado mientras en la otra cama dormía la niñera... una vela arrullaba el sueño de todos con un brillo tenue, se atusó el pelo, respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo e inadecuado de la situación, giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su dormitorio enfadado e impotente.


	6. Cap 7 y 8

_Disclaime_ _r: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto._

—Duquesa ¿quieres un poco de menta o zarzaparrilla? Su adorable cuñado Emmett se ocupaba una vez más de sus necesidades en medio de una reunión social a la que la habían obligado a asistir.

Su hermana Rosalie, de diecisiete años, estaba recibiendo muchas proposiciones de matrimonio, todas muy ventajosas, y esa noche eran los barones de Reynolds-King, los más seguros elegidos, los que organizaban una velada para ellos en su casa, su hijo mayor, Royce estaba loco por Rosalie y la joven se moría por su porte elegante y sus ojos azules.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

—Lady Saint-Masen . —Una voz a su espalda la llamó, pero muy poco acostumbrada a usar ese nombre, imaginó que alguien se dirigía a su suegra y no hizo caso—. ¿Lady Isabella Saint-Masen ?

—Sí, lo siento. —Se giró hacia el venerable anciano con una sonrisa. La joven, bellísima, vestía un traje estilo imperio en color beige, un broche de brillantes en su espectacular escote, el pelo recogido con discreción y miró al recién llegado con curiosidad, y él no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por ella.

—Me llamo Marcus Vulturis, milady. —Cuadró los hombros y bajó la cabeza en una venia—. Soy secretario de la embajada rusa en París, estoy de paso en Londres y solo quería saludarla.

—Encantada.

—Me han dicho que es usted de las pocas personas en este salón que habla francés.

—¿Sí?, qué raro —bromeó.

—Sí, es una pena, hay países, como el mío, en los que se piensa que hablar francés es signo de buena educación... los ingleses creo que opinan lo contrario.

—Es lo normal ¿no cree? La muchacha lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo. —Enemigos naturales; Napoleón, ya sabe...

—Por supuesto —continuó en francés—. Disculpe milady, ¿ha recibido hace unas semanas un paquete proveniente de París?

—¿De París? Fingió sorpresa y su instinto la obligó a mentir sin pensárselo dos veces—. Creo que no, bueno algunas telas y encajes, preparamos el ajuar de mi hermana.

—No, no, milady, me refiero a documentos o cartas.

—¿Yo?, lo siento, no lo creo, ¿por qué me lo pregunta?

—¿Perdón? Emmett se acercó a ellos con los vasos de zarzaparrilla y miró al anciano con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Duque de Forks ? —preguntó el elegante caballero al ver a Emmett cerca de Isabella.

—No señor, soy su hermano Emmett Saint-Masen , ¿y usted?

—Ah ¿no es usted lord Edward...?

—No, soy yo. —Edward apareció cerca de Isabella y se le pegó a la espalda, ella sintió a un milímetro su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndola entera.

—Mucho gusto, milord, es un placer conocerlo.

—¿Y usted es?

—Marcus Vulturis, milord, de la embajada rusa en París.

—Mucho gusto, ¿se le ofrece algo con mi esposa?

—El señor Vulturis me ha preguntado si he recibido algo de París, ¿qué me ha dicho?... oh sí, unas cartas. —Con total inocencia miró a su marido de reojo y él guardó su impecable compostura, por su parte el diplomático se sintió muy incómodo por el comentario tan directo de la joven.

—¿Cómo?, qué clase de cartas? No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Lo siento, Duque... ha sido una imprudencia abordar a su joven esposa, unos amigos de París me dijeron que habían enviado una carta a lady Saint-Masen y me pidieron que comprobara si ya la había recibido.

—¿Una carta de París? Querida, ¿tienes amistades en Francia?

—Sólo a mi antigua tutora, Amelie, pero dudo mucho que ella conozca al señor Vulturis, ¿verdad señor?

—Claro, claro. Bien lo siento muchísimo, no quería importunarlos.

—No se preocupe, a lo mejor se trata de un error, ahora, si nos disculpa. —Agarró a Isabella por la cintura y se la llevó hacia el lado opuesto del salón, muy lejos de ese individuo que le sonaba horrores aunque no podía identificarlo, cuando llegaron a la salida de la terraza la giró hacia ella y le clavó los ojos verdes—. ¿Quién te dijo que era?

—Marcus Vulturis, de la embajada rusa en París.

—Cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, joven o viejo que no conozcas, tiene que hablar primero conmigo antes de dirigirse a ti ¿me oyes?, son las reglas, la próxima vez le dices que me busque y hablen conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No...

—¿Qué? Volvió a clavarle los ojos transparentes y se fijó detenidamente en lo hermosa que estaba, cambió de postura y entornó los ojos, ella lo miraba con los suyos, firmes.

—Casi todo el mundo en este país es nuevo para mí, si tengo que esperar a que usted los atienda primero, no acabaríamos nunca y además nunca está cerca.

—¿Prefieres que esté cerca? —preguntó con la única intención de incomodarla.

—No he dicho eso —contestó, sonrojada—. Ya sabemos a qué cartas se refiere, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Nosotros nada, —bajó la vista intentando organizar su mente— hablaré con Dwyer, ¿le has dicho que no sabías nada?

—Por supuesto, no soy idiota.

—Bien, bien, deberíamos irnos...

—Ed, querido ¿me regalarás hoy un baile? La voz de Melanie Richardson les llegó muy cerca, ambos la observaron con curiosidad y vieron a Emmett justo detrás de ella. Melanie, una de las solteras más ricas de Londres, coqueteaba descaradamente con Edward y delante de su mujer, de pronto Isabella se sintió muy incómoda y quiso salir corriendo, era una situación muy violenta. —Llevo siglos esperándote.

—Eres muy amable —contestó el apuesto noble con una sonrisa encantadora, extendiendo la mano para sujetar a Isabella por la cintura, a ella la sangre le circuló con más fuerza por todo el cuerpo, o al menos eso le pareció, y levantó los ojos en dirección de la pelirroja y maquilladísima dama— ahora acompañaré a mi esposa a casa e intentaré volver a tiempo para ese baile.

—¿Te vas?

—¿Os vais? Insistió Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos, y algo irritado, tras observar la charla casi íntima que el matrimonio estaba manteniendo desde hacía unos minutos.

—Sí, aún estamos a tiempo de ver a Edy antes de que se duerma, por favor, ocúpate de las damas ¿quieres Emmett? Milady, buenas noches. —Acto seguido empujó a su mujer fuera y esperó en silencio a que el coche de punto los recogiera, subieron sin hablar y una vez dentro se giró hacia ella—. Debemos ser desconfiados y precavidos ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —respondió con el corazón alterado, llevaba cada vez peor sus flirteos con las mujeres, era humillante, injusto e innecesario.

—Bien, hablaré cuanto antes con Dwyer.

Continuaron el trayecto sin hablar y bajaron de igual manera para entrar en la casa, Isabella entró rápido con Saint-Masen pisándole los talones. Lamentablemente Edy se había dormido y despidió a la doncella con una sonrisa mientras su marido se inclinaba sobre la cuna para besar la frente del pequeño. Se quedó un rato observando al deseado lord Saint-Masen mirando embobado al niño, se sacó los broches del pelo y del escote, y esperó pacientemente a que decidiera irse... finalmente él se volvió y le clavó la mirada verde.

—¿Ya se va, milord?

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Yo creo que sí. —Retrocedió hasta la puerta.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—Confío en su caballerosidad, lord Saint-Masen ... y en la fiesta, aún lo esperan, buenas noches.

—No eres más que una niña, cuando madures, tal vez, podamos tratarnos de otro modo. —Pasó por su lado casi rozándola y bajó las escaleras lentamente. Isabella tragó saliva y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con llave.

 **CAPITULO Ocho**

—El señor Vulturis, en realidad Marcus Arveladze, es un georgiano muy prestigioso. Diplomático, escritor, poeta, políglota... y sobre todo, tío materno de la fallecida Irina Denalli, milord. —Dwyer observaba a Saint-Masen mientras este apuraba un vaso de wisky en el Club de Caballeros donde lo había citado. El duque de Forks parecía muy contrariado por la aparición de aquel hombre en su vida y lo había hecho llamar con urgencia para contarle el incidente en la fiesta de los Reynolds-King—. Es ruso, pero no es peligroso, se lo aseguro...

—¿Y por qué usa otro apellido?

—No lo sé, tal vez es simplemente por una cuestión profesional, ¿quién demonios pronunciaría bien el apellido Arveladze? Bufó con una risita pero la gravedad en el apuesto rostro de su interlocutor lo obligó a ponerse serio de golpe—. Es trigo limpio, milord, yo creo que el mandó los documentos por encargo de la señora Denalli y siente una curiosidad natural por saber si cayeron en buenas manos.

—Entonces Dwyer, ¿qué sugiere? Edward sonrió en dirección de unos caballeros y volvió inmediatamente a ponerse serio, estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de los suyos—. Dígame...

—Le haré llegar al caballero en cuestión la información que busca y en paz, no debe preocuparse, milord.

—No me diga que no me preocupe, coronel, usted me metió en este lío y ahora mi esposa, mi hijo y toda mi familia se me antojan repentinamente vulnerables.

—¿Quiere protección?

—Es un buen comienzo. —Se levantó, se estiró la chaqueta y lo miró desde su altura—. No me gusta nada el cariz que está tomando esto, coronel, debe comprenderlo.

—Por supuesto, mandaré a algunos hombres a custodiar su hogar de forma discreta, ¿le parece, milord?

—Gracias.

A esa misma hora Isabella Saint-Masen estaba recibiendo un segundo sobre en su casa. La joven lo miró cuando su madre lo depositó encima de su escritorio, lo apartó y siguió leyendo en silencio. Era del mismo tamaño que el anterior, con la misma letra y por supuesto, iba a su nombre. No quiso ni tocarlo, aunque media hora después le pidió a Bree que fuera a la casa de al lado para pedir que le avisaran cuando Edward llegara. Era la una del mediodía, estaba releyendo algunas facturas y se estiró en la silla mientras su madre miraba por la ventana, las chicas, sus hermanas, habían sacado a pasear al bebé en su cochecito, porque hacía un tiempo espléndido.

—¿Qué pasa con tu marido?

—¿Cómo?

—Esme cree que está cambiando mucho, el bebé lo ha vuelto otro, tal vez...

—Madre. —Se levantó y se paseó incómoda.

—Pero él es tu esposo, Esmeralda y yo rezamos mucho por vosotros, por el bien de vuestro hijo; Edward es un hombre tan apuesto, generoso y un padre maravilloso, solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—¿Para qué él se acostumbre a mí?, Dios bendito, ¿y qué pasa conmigo?, no seas ilusa, mamá, y no alimentes estas fantasías con Esmeralda, te lo ruego, Saint-Masen tiene otras miras en la vida, ¿cuándo podrás aceptarlo?

—¡Milady!

Los gritos eran desesperados y ella abrió la puerta sabiendo a ciencia cierta que algo muy grave estaba pasando.

—¡Milady! El bebé, Edward... se lo han llevado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Cómo que se lo han llevado? Bajó los escalones de dos en dos con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho. Llegó al rellano principal y vio a los empleados asustados, la puerta estaba abierta y enfrente, en el parque, el revuelo era enorme, alguien había llamado a la policía y sus hermanas corrían como locas por entre los jardines, cruzó en un segundo y agarró a Rosalie por los hombros—. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Unos hombres, dos... nos agarraron. —Su hermana sollozaba despeinada, alterada y con una manga del vestido rasgada— Mientras otros se llevaron a Edy, con el cochecito, Dios mío, perdóname Bella, no pudimos hacer nada...

—Milady. —Un policía le hablaba como de lejos, su bebé, se dobló sobre si misma intentando respirar; debía estar bien, encontrar a Ed... necesitaba estar serena.

—¡Isabella! Emmett y Jared llegaron corriendo mientras las doncellas daban sales a lady Esmeralda que había perdido el sentido al oír la noticia. Su madre, más serena, se puso a correr por la zona, donde los transeúntes alertados, se sumaron rápidamente a la búsqueda. —Tranquila, Isabella... lo encontraremos.

—¡Ve a buscar a lord Edward! Oyó que Jared pedía a uno de los empleados. —¡Corre!

—Isabella. —Emmett quiso abrazarla, pero ella se deshizo del contacto sin mucha delicadeza—. Isabella...

—¿Cómo eran? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Te sonaba alguna cara?

Se acercó a las chicas y las interrogó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Por dónde se fueron?

—No los conocemos. —Jessica lloraba sin parar—. Se fueron por ahí, no sé, todo fue tan rápido.

—Milady, ya nos ocupamos, vuelva a casa, es evidente que el niño ya no está por aquí. —Los policías, dos guardias urbanos, la invitaban a regresar a su casa antes de que se desmayara o algo peor en plena calle, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?, nombre completo, algún rasgo físico...

—Edward Charlie Saint-Masen —dijo sin dejar de observar a su alrededor—. Tiene seis meses, el pelito castaño y unos ojos verdes muy vivos. ¡Dios mío, Dios mío... mi bebé! Llevaba el trajecito azul, claro... y un gorrito azul y blanco ¿no? Miró a sus hermanas mientras la arrastraban hacia el interior de la casa—, y el coche de paseo, es azul marino, con volantes... ruedas grandes... por favor... agente...

—Sí, no te preocupes, Isabella. —Emmett intentó nuevamente sujetarla y contener tanta pena, pero ella volvió a esquivarlo.

Llegaron al salón enorme de los Saint-Masen y ahí se reunió con su suegra que seguía medio inconsciente, con la familia y con los empleados que rezaban y cuchicheaban en susurros.

—Han llegado varios policías —confirmó Jared—, moveremos cielo y tierra, la premura es lo mejor en estos casos... no os angustiéis; mamá por el amor del cielo, cálmate ¿quieres?, así no ayudas nada.

—Siéntate, hija. ¡Por Dios... estás muy pálida! Bella. —Renée Swan intentaba acallar su propio pánico atendiendo a su hija pero ella no se dejaba consolar, con los ojos desorbitados y moviéndose continuamente.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Edward Saint-Masen apareció agitado y en mangas de camisa en el salón, traía la chaqueta en una mano y su rostro era la pura desesperación, no se podía creer aún lo que le había dicho su criado... no podía ser... sin embargo la evidencia casi lo mata, la casa estaba llena de policías y el revuelo por los alrededores era tremendo, buscó con los ojos a Isabella y la vio desarmada y temblorosa en un rincón—. Isabella...

—Se lo llevaron. —Su madre saltó a sus brazos y se aferró a él, histérica—. Unos hombres, mi nieto... Es tan pequeño...

—Vale, vale, tranquilicémonos. —Su mente corría elaborando todo tipo de ideas para enfrentar el asunto, debían mantener la calma. Abrazó a su madre y buscó con los ojos a sus cuñadas que sollozaban agarradas a Bree—. ¿No los habéis reconocido?

—No, era imposible. Nos atacaron; no podíamos ver nada...

—¿Qué dice la policía? ¿Jared?

—Hay dos destacamentos ahí fuera, pero es complicado, tal vez debemos esperar la solicitud de un rescate o algo parecido.

Dos horas después seguían sin noticias. Edward mandó llamar a Dwyer y éste, que apareció en un santiamén, mandó a su gente a recorrer las calles para hacer preguntas. Esmeralda Saint-Masen al fin recobró la calma y lloraba en silencio agarrada a su consuegra, nadie hablaba y Isabella estaba convencida de que moriría si Ed no aparecía, el corazón le dolía de tanto llorar y levantó los ojos congestionados hacia Edward, cuando este se agachó a su lado para cogerle las manos y hablar con calma.

—Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes, estará bien, te lo prometo, ¿me oyes?, no le pasará nada, no pueden llevárselo muy lejos.

—Es muy pequeño, debe tener hambre...

—Lo sé, escucha. —Se acercó más a ella y le besó el pelo, Isabella lo miró a los ojos y de repente el mundo desapareció bajo sus pies.

—¡Milady! Una de las doncellas de su casa entró con el niño en brazos, Isabella se levantó y corrió para arrebatárselo y apretarlo contra su pecho, llorando, el bebé la miraba con los ojitos muy abiertos, muy tranquilo, hasta que al ver su congoja frunció el ceño y se echó a llorar a todo pulmón. —Estaba en la entrada de la cocina, en el cochecito.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! —Soltó Edward tocándole la cabecita— Bendito sea Dios...

Toda la familia se abalanzó hacia la madre y el niño para verlo, tocarlo y llorar abrazados a él. Isabella no quería soltarlo y en cuanto pudo liberarse de las abuelas y los tíos, lo sujetó para revisarlo a conciencia y comprobar que no tenía nada, estaba sano, intacto, con la misma ropita, solo necesitaba que le cambiaran los pañales, así que enjugándose las lágrimas cruzó a su casa para darle un baño y cambiarlo de ropa.

Edward Saint-Masen se apoyó contra la pared, se dobló, apoyando las manos en los muslos, y consiguió controlar el llanto que su hombría le obligaba a mantener a raya. Jamás, en sus treinta y un años de vida, había pasado tanto miedo, jamás, y experimentó el pánico real y palpable de ser tan vulnerable como el resto de los mortales a los que él normalmente consideraba débiles, dependientes y quejumbrosos... la paternidad lo había devuelto a su condición de débil y frágil ser humano y la evidencia lo aterró.

—Lamento decirle que dentro del cochecito estaba esta misiva.

—Levantó los ojos verdes y miró a Dwyer que le extendía un papel doblado, se enderezó y agarró la nota con ansiedad.

Los chivatos pagan sus indiscreciones. La próxima vez no se o devolveremos...

—¡Madre de Dios! Volvió a su posición contra la pared y cerró los ojos con rabia.

—He mandado detener a Marcus Arveladze —susurró el coronel—. Tal vez sepa algo, de momento le pondré a usted y su familia una escolta discreta, las casas estarán vigiladas, al igual que los movimientos de los suyos.

—Dijo que me protegería, ¿qué protección es ésta?... ¡Joder Dwyer! Es usted un maldito incompetente.

—No se pase, lord Saint-Masen , no se pase...

—Usted me metió en esta mierda, no me joda, ni me amenace Dwyer, no se atreva mientras mi hijo podría haber muerto.

—Bien, milord, entiendo su congoja, pero le recuerdo que usted solito se metió en esto siendo el amante de una mujer como Denalli... no diga nada —interrumpió sus protestas con un gesto— todo estos reproches sobran, le pondremos protección, mañana volveré con las novedades que tenga, buenas tardes.

—¿Quién coño es ese tipo? —Caius lo observaba con sorpresa— ¿De qué demonios está hablando?, dame esa nota, ¿qué sucede, Edward?

—Nada, Caius.

—¿Nada?, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

Edward cuadró los hombros y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca con el peso del mundo entero sobre la espalda. Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta y le desgranó a su hermano, todos y cada uno de los detalles del desdichado asunto. Revelaciones que Caius Saint-Masen escuchó con una constante mirada de asombro en la cara.

—¿Pero cómo has podido caer dentro de una trama semejante?

—preguntó al fin. Edward subió los ojos hacia él y se encogió de hombros—. Te han utilizado, empezando por esa ramera tuya que ha terminado de hundirte entregándote esas cartas.

—¿Ramera mía?, por Dios, ya es suficiente. —Se levantó y dejó la copa de whisky sobre el escritorio—. Voy a ver a Edward, su madre está aterrada.

—Isabella, mamá, su familia, todos estamos aterrados ¿Eres acaso consciente de la clase de gente con la que tratas?

—Yo no trato con nadie, Caius.

—Pero ellos con nosotros está visto que sí, ¡maldita sea!, siempre he creído que eras más listo que el demonio y mira...

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué negara mi ayuda al gobierno? ¿A la corona? ¿Qué ocultara los malditos documentos?

¿Qué habrías hecho tú, eh? Dímelo.

—Vale, vale. —Caius retrocedió con las manos en alto—. Es cierto, lo que debemos procurar ahora es la seguridad de todos, hay gente que se ocupa de la seguridad de algunas familias, husmearé a ver si consigo contratar a alguien.

—Dwyer ha dicho que nos pone protección desde ahora, esta misma mañana le había pedido que se ocupara... ¡maldita sea!

—Perfecto, pero me ocuparé de buscar profesionales a los que pague yo mismo, no quiero volver a correr riesgos.

—Isabella. —Ella se giró y lo miró enjugándose las lágrimas.

Llevaba un rato velando el sueño del bebé que tras el baño se había dormido como un angelito. Físicamente no le habían hecho daño, pero el imaginar a su niño durante tres horas, solo y asustado, entre desconocidos, era demasiado para su alma y no conseguía sobreponerse y recuperar la calma—. Tu madre dice que deberías cenar algo.

—No, gracias.

—Como quieras.

—Quiero volver a casa, a Dublín, no quiero seguir ni un solo día más aquí —soltó a borbotones entre las lágrimas, Saint-Masen no dijo nada, pero agarró una banqueta y se sentó muy cerca de ella, llevaba la camisa blanca abierta y el cuello duro se le caía a un lado dándole un aire muy informal—. Quiero irme a casa...

—Isabella, lo siento. —Extendió la mano y sujetó las suyas temblorosas—. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder nada igual, te doy mi palabra de honor.

—No, nadie puede asegurarnos que no vuelva a pasar, nadie.

—El coronel Dwyer ha puesto una escolta especial y Caius contratará un servicio de guardaespaldas, nadie volverá a acercarse a Edward, nadie...

—¡No! Lo miró a los ojos con unas ojeras enormes y la barbilla temblorosa. —No tengo por qué quedarme aquí, ni Edy, ni yo.

—¿Cómo que no? No puedes alejarme de mi hijo, lo prometiste y además —suavizó el tono— está la boda de tu hermana, la vida de tu familia aquí, mi madre...

—Podrían haberlo matado, o haberlo golpeado, o entregado a otra familia. ¿No lo ve? Por favor... —Se echó a llorar aún con más ímpetu y Edward no sabía ni que decir.

—Aquí puedo protegeros, te lo prometo, pero en Dublín...

—Nadie nos hará daño allí, conozco a todo el mundo.

—No es tan sencillo, Isabella. —Se levantó y caminó por el cuarto desentumeciendo los músculos—. Entiendo lo que sientes, estoy igualmente aterrado e impotente, pero no me alejes de mi hijo, por favor.

—No creo que pueda imaginar, ni en sueños, por lo que yo he pasado...

—También es mi hijo.

—Y por esa razón debería anteponer su bienestar al suyo.

Esa noche la pasaron en blanco, junto a la cunita de Edward, cada uno en un sofá, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Isabella observó muchas veces el rostro varonil y sereno de su marido, recortado contra la oscuridad del dormitorio, los ojos verdes brillando a pesar de todo y su figura rotunda y elegante apoyada contra el respaldo de un sillón demasiado pequeño para su estatura. Creía que Saint-Masen daría la vida por su hijo, no tenía la menor duda, pero incluso eso podría ser insuficiente. Demasiados misterios, mentiras e intereses ocultos, él no había tenido la decencia de hablarle de la nota que acompañaba el retorno de su hijo, ella la había visto antes de subir con el bebé a su cuarto y sabía que las cosas se habían sacado de quicio, tenía miedo y lord Edward ni siquiera se lo había comentado, no confiaba en ella, seguía subestimándola y ella no podía confiar en él, ni en sus promesas, no lo haría, por el bien de su hijo.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después todo Londres conocía la noticia del secuestro del pequeño Edward Saint-Masen . La prensa se ocupó ampliamente del caso, el primogénito de un duque, de un hombre destacado y respetado como lord Saint-Masen , arrebatado de manos de sus tías, en el parque, a la una y media del mediodía. El pánico se extendió entre las madres de la alta sociedad y de repente los parques y las calles se vaciaron de niños, niñeras y juegos infantiles, ante el temor a sufrir la misma suerte.

Isabella había conseguido dormir a partir de la segunda noche posterior al secuestro y evitaba cualquier charla banal sobre el tema, sobre todo con las innumerables visitas que llenaron la casa durante varios días, para solidarizarse con ellos, para mostrarles su apoyo y sobre todo para curiosear lo más posible sobre el particular. Se encerró en su amplísimo dormitorio con el bebé y sus más allegados y decidió seguir con su vida hasta que el revuelo se calmara.

Su marido regresó al trabajo y no habían vuelto a hablar desde esa primera noche junto a la cuna de Edward, pero Isabella, decidida y sin ninguna duda, estaba preparando el viaje de vuelta a casa, antes de que los nervios acabaran con la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

—Eh... pequeño... ¿cómo estás? Isabella abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Se había quedado dormida encima de la alfombra, en el suelo, junto al bebé. Ed jugueteaba, hacía pedorretas y parloteaba a su lado pero no se despertó hasta que Edward se puso de cuclillas a su lado para saludar al pequeño. —Lo siento, no quería interrumpir tu siesta.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hora es? Se organizó el pelo y se quedó mirando la impecable imagen de lord Saint-Masen vestido de gala, era evidente que salía esa tarde, con frac, la camisa blanca inmaculada, unos gemelos de plata y un reloj de bolsillo también de plata sujeto con un pequeño broche. —No sé que me ha pasado.

—Estás cansada. Ed ¿qué es eso? ¡Oh un caballo, un caballito de madera! ¿Te gustan los caballitos? Observó de reojo como Isabella se ponía de pie, llevaba un vestido de algodón sencillo, el pelo casi suelto y nada de maquillaje. —Compraremos un caballo para ti, uno de verdad, ¿te parece?, bueno, ahora papá se va, te veré mañana, pequeño... ¿tu madre que ha dicho que piensas viajar el sábado? —miró a Isabella directamente.

—¿Cómo? Ella se giró con los ojos cansados—. Sí, está todo previsto.

—He estimado que unas vacaciones os irán bien, si es lo que necesitas, lo comprendo.

—¿Vacaciones? Lo miró de arriba abajo y decidió que era mejor no discutir y plantear el viaje como unas vacaciones, no iba a negociar con Saint-Masen . —Sí, nos vendrá bien.

—Iré en cuanto pueda, en fin...

—¿Puedo pasar? Alice entró sigilosa en el cuarto. Muy elegante, bellísima de rojo y cubierta de joyas. —Hola preciosidad, que guapo es, ¡Dios mío tenéis un hijo maravilloso! Isabella ¿tú no vienes a la cena de los Hamilton?

—¿Yo? ¿Dónde? No, yo... no. —Miró a la joven algo incómoda, a ella jamás la incluían en las salidas nocturnas de Edward Saint-Masen , no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta.

—Creí que venías, lord Hale estará ahí, quería que lo conocieras... ¿Ed?

—Estimé que preferiría quedarse con Edward.

—¿Cómo?... y yo que necesitaba distraerse, primo, venga, Isabella, tú en dos segundos estás preciosa, vístete.

—No gracias, Alice, otro día será... pero muchas gracias.

—Puedes venir si quieres. —Edward comenzó a sentirse como un bastardo, maldita Alice, siempre inmiscuyéndose donde no debía—. Te esperamos.

—No milord, muchas gracias; diviértete Alice, estás muy hermosa. —Se acercó y besó a la joven en la mejilla, ésta seguía con la boca abierta.

—¿Y cuándo le conocerás?

—Seguro que tendremos algún otro momento. —Tenía la voz quebrada, estaba harta de ese tipo de desaires y quería que la dejaran sola.

—¿Cuándo si te vas a Dublín dentro de dos días? ¡Maldita sea, ya no me apatece nada ir a esa cena! Edward, en serio ¿Cómo?

—Alice, ya lo conoceré, no seas boba, estás preciosa, mañana me cuentas como ha ido todo ¿vale?, ahora vete, diviértete.

—Hasta mañana. —Le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y salió indignada del cuarto, después de todo Edward seguía portándose como un imbécil con la madre de su hijo.

—Isabella. —Lord Saint-Masen avanzó un paso imperceptible pero ella se volvió hacia la ventana. —Si quieres venir, podemos esperarte, aún es temprano.

—No gracias, señor.

—Bien, buenas noches, mañana vendré a ver a Edward.

—¿Sigues avergonzándote de ella?, Dios santo, no debería ir contigo, es injusto, me siento fatal. —Alice se subió al gran carruaje familiar con verdadera congoja, pobre chica. —Te pedí que la invitaras.

—No me avergüenzo de ella, ¿qué dices?, creí que se quería quedar con el niño, es lo lógico después de...

—Lo lógico para ti, supongo. —Alice se acomodó en la butaca de cuero y se concentró en el paisaje, se había criado con los Saint-Masen , adoraba a todos sus primos, tenía una complicidad especial con ellos, eran sus hermanos, pero no podía aceptar la actitud de Edward después de un año y medio desde su boda—. ¿Sabes que la vas a perder, no? Imagino que no te importa lo más mínimo, pero algún día, primo, te arrepentirás de no cuidar bien de ella.

—Cuido de mi familia, gracias por tu interés. —Bajó la vista y se concentró en el periódico de la tarde donde en páginas interiores seguían hablando del secuestro de su hijo.

—Va a cumplir veinte años ¿sabes?, solo veinte años y ha sido leal contigo, te ha dado un primogénito sano y hermoso, un título, es un ángel y sigues tratándola con un desprecio... ¡Dios mío, líbrame de un marido así!

—Qué drama... basta ya ¿quieres?

—Te va a dejar, se casará con otro, ya verás y ruego al cielo que así sea y pronto, porque se merece algo más en la vida, es una buena chica y una madre excelente y ya ha tolerado demasiado.

—Mira Alice, si sigues así no te acompaño; hay cena en el Club, puedo dejarte en la puerta de los Hamilton y luego le digo a Winston que te recoja antes de las once ¿te parece?

—Con huir no consigues ocultar lo que sucede, Ed y sí, déjame sola por favor, Jared estará allí. —Cuando llegaron a la casa de sus anfitriones se bajó del carruaje pero antes de irse asomó la cabeza rubia por la ventana de su primo— Todos sabemos que Emmett le va a pedir matrimonio y todos lo apoyamos, hazle un último favor y firma el divorcio, deja que tu hermano se ocupe de tu mujer, Edward...


	7. Cap 9

_Disclaime_ _r: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto._

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa de Saint-Stephen Park, en Dublín. Isabella Swan entró en ella prometiéndose a sí misma que jamás regresaría a Londres. No, mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Había dejado el acogedor hogar en con una pena inmensa por tener que abandonar a algunas personas, sobre todo a la abuela de su hijo. Esmeralda se quedó destrozada llorando al pie del carruaje, buscando en sus ojos una respuesta a la única pregunta que venía repitiendo desde que Isabella anunciara su viaje a Irlanda.

¿Cuándo volveréis?, sin embargo no le había podido mentir y había preferido callar. Había cogido a su madre, a sus hermanas, a Bree y había partido sin mirar atrás.

La boda de Jessica se celebraría finalmente en Dublín, como correspondía, la familia del enamorado prometido estaba encantada con la idea y nada más pisar la ciudad, la novia se había puesto manos a la obra para conseguir una iglesia, ultimar los detalles de la fiesta y terminar cuanto antes su precioso vestido de bodas. Ese frente estaba controlado, por otra parte había dejado poderes notariales a Emmett para que acelerara el proceso del divorcio y había entregado al valet de Edward Saint-Masen el segundo sobre proveniente de Francia que había llegado a su casa el mismo día del secuestro de Edy, unos documentos que había olvidado durante días, hasta que en la partida los había encontrado por casualidad.

Lord Saint-Masen se había despedido a solas de su pequeño en la buhardilla, y de su suegra y sus cuñadas en la cocina. Con Isabella ni siquiera había cruzado una palabra, ella lo había evitado con pericia y había logrado partir sin tener que verlo. No quería verlo, no podía, porque cada vez se le hacía más difícil ignorar sus ojos, su presencia, sus gestos. Llevaba semanas sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cuando aparecía, u oía su voz o sus pasos subiendo la escalera. Ese hombre la alteraba más de lo conveniente y no quería volver a verlo, nunca más.

Alice al fin le había presentado a su pretendiente, la víspera del viaje, un viudo de cuarenta años, noble de nacimiento, con el que pensaba casarse muy pronto, una noticia maravillosa para la joven de veintidós años que estaba a punto de convertirse en solterona y que se sentía prendada de aquel silencioso y discreto hombre que la miraba con los ojos llenos de amor. Isabella se había conmovido al verlos juntos y les había deseado lo mejor, esperando que durante su luna de miel fueran a visitarlas a Irlanda.

Con los deberes hechos había regresado a Dublín, libre y más segura. Debía pasar página, reorganizar su vida y prepararse para la batalla que tendría que librar con Saint-Masen cuando los meses pasaran y ella no regresara con el niño a Inglaterra.

El 10 de diciembre la esperada boda entre Rosalie Swan y Royal Reynolds-King se celebró en la intimidad de su hogar engalanado para la ocasión con flores y cintas por todos los rincones.

Finalmente habían decidido oficiar la ceremonia protestante y el banquete nupcial en el gran salón de la casa. Los novios estaban encantados rodeados por más de cien invitados, un cuarto llegados desde Londres, y agasajados con todos tipo de regalos y buenos deseos.

Isabella se había ocupado de que todo se realizara al gusto de Rose, habían contratado a los mejores para la decoración, las flores y la comida y había llorado como una Magdalena al ver a su hermana pequeña vestida de novia. Edy, que ya daba sus primeros pasitos, cogido de alguna mano, pasaba de brazo en brazo aunque su abuela paterna, recién llegada desde Inglaterra, se disputaba con quién fuera el derecho a acapararlo y mimarlo hasta la saciedad.

—Hola primita ¿Cuándo podré hablar contigo? Alice la agarró de un brazo para abrazarla con cariño. Alice y Esmeralda Saint-Masen habían llegado a Dublín acompañadas por el flamante prometido de la joven y por Emmett, y Isabella estaba encantada de tenerlos cerca.

—¿Qué te parece el amor de mi vida?

—Es estupendo, Alice, te lo dije en Londres, me encanta.

—Él opina lo mismo de ti.

—Oh muchas gracias...

—No has preguntado ni una sola vez en estos dos días que llevamos aquí por Edward.

—Estará bien, supongo, ¿quién es su nueva novia?... —bromeó con amargura.

—Echa mucho de menos a Edy, está desconocido.

—Bien... ¿has probado la tarta? Es deliciosa.

—Tú no eres así, Isabella... ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada, pero por favor, no me hables de tu primo ¿quieres?, no en un día de fiesta.

—Si no te importara no te afectaría.

— Alice...—se giró y la miró a los ojos—. Lord Saint-Masen no tiene nada que ver con mi vida, nada. Ahora, si me disculpas... debo atender a los invitados.

Se giró y vio como Esmeralda Saint-Masen , con el niño en brazos, escuchaba la charla con lágrimas en los ojos. Isabella cuadró los hombros y pasó por su lado con seguridad.

—¿Cómo que no firma? Creí que me traías el divorcio. —Se puso delante de Emmett con las manos en las caderas, su cuñado la miraba pensando en que era la muchacha más bella que conocía—. No es justo, no tiene ningún derecho...

—No he tenido tiempo ni siquiera de revisar los papeles que enviasteis firmados, pero aún así, él dice que no firma, que no hace falta y que esperará a que regreséis a Londres.

—¿Chantaje?, mira, me da igual, puedo seguir estando casada eternamente, no soy yo la que tiene una lista de amantes con las que casarse y tener hijos... que se fastidie.

—Querida Isabella, sufres mucho, ¿qué te sucede?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, por Edy.

—Estoy perfectamente, ¿vale?

—¿Sabes lo que significas para mí?

—Emmett, cariño, eres un cielo, perdona, tú no tienes la culpa, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

—Sí, pero quisiera hablar contigo primero, escúchame. —Avanzó y le sujetó las manos con devoción, ella lo miró con los ojos chocolate fundido muy abiertos y sonrió, Emmett Saint-Masen pensó que se derretiría ante una visión tan hermosa—. Creo que te mereces lo mejor, un hombre que te ame, una boda tan bella como esta, una vida rodeada de amor y protección... y yo... bueno, querida, yo...

—Buenas tardes. —La voz rotunda de Edward Saint-Masen los hizo saltar de su sitio, Isabella se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta y se encontró de bruces con el padre de su hijo. Elegante, con un abrigo de paño oscuro, cuello de piel y el sombrero en la mano; los ojos verdes brillantes clavados sobre ella como hierros candentes—. No he llegado a la ceremonia, pero al menos sí al banquete.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me ha oído...

—Mi cuñada se casa ¿Por qué no iba a venir?

—Nadie lo ha invitado que yo sepa.

—¡Isabella! Incluso Emmett que se sentía disgustadísimo por la sorpresiva llegada de su hermano, se sobresaltó ante la agresiva bienvenida. Miró como Edward tensaba el mentón y la miraba con los ojos entornados.

—¿Necesito invitación? ¿A mi propia casa?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Tú también me has oído, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

—En el salón con lady Esmeralda... ¡mierda! Pasó por su lado taconeando, indignada, no pensaba disimular el tremendo disgusto que le producía verlo allí; él no debía venir. No lo quería ver... nunca más—. Es usted un grosero.

Como siempre sucedía cuando aparecía en alguna reunión social, inmediatamente Edward Saint-Masen se hizo con el control de la situación. Todo el mundo quería hablar con él, saludarlo, escuchar su agradable charla y mirar de cerca su magnífico aspecto, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa de porcelana. Él, con elegancia y modales impecables, se desenvolvía con soltura en sociedad y tanto su madre, como su suegra, no se separaron de su lado durante el resto de la celebración.

Los novios abandonaron el banquete camino de su luna de miel entre abrazos y besos y Edward, como el cabeza de familia, deslizó en el bolso de su cuñada un suculento sobre con un último regalo para el viaje. Un detalle muy aplaudido por ambas familias que Isabella estimó como una muestra más de su inagotable prepotencia.

Obviamente lo evitó descaradamente aunque él no se separara de su hijo, lo que dificultaba la tarea. Pero a la hora de las despedidas, cuando solo quedaba la familia, pidió a su tío Peter, a solas en la biblioteca, que le exigiera abandonar la casa para alojar en otro sitio. Estaban en trámites de separación y no veía correcto que él durmiera bajo su techo, no, si Emmett y el novio de Alice tenían reservadas unas suites de lujo en el mejor hotel de la ciudad.

—Intentaré disuadirlo, querida, pero, está en su derecho.

—¡No! Me da igual, si no se va... me voy yo; ahora mismo.

—¿Qué sucede? Saint-Masen entró en la biblioteca con un puro en la mano. Acababa de ayudar a acostar a su hijo y bajaba decidido a hablar con Isabella, ya estaba harto de jueguitos infantiles y venía a poner las cosas bien claras—. Me alegro que se encuentre aquí señor, así me servirá de testigo.

—Usted dirá milord. —Isabella retrocedió y se ubicó a la espalda de su tío.

—No me pienso divorciar. No veo motivos de peso salvo el orgullo herido de lady Isabella, que teniendo en cuenta su juventud e inexperiencia, me parece un motivo muy liviano...

—¡¿Qué?! Saltó como una loba y se le puso enfrente, en jarras, apunto de abofetearlo—. Me ha humillado y despreciado hasta lo indecible, a mí, a la madre de su hijo. ¿Es eso un motivo liviano?

¡Maldito arrogante!

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Isabella! A su tío casi le da un infarto, avanzó unos pasos y la sujetó por el codo—. ¡No hables así a tu esposo!

—¿Qué esposo? —preguntó con sorna—. Aquí no hay esposos, bien lo sabemos, ¿por qué me hace esto?, ¿se divierte torturándome?

—Lo dicho, una cría. —Resopló y se sentó en el apoyabrazos de una butaca, ella volvió a avanzar con malísimas intenciones hacia él, pero su tío Peter fue más rápido.

—Le ruego mantenga la compostura y el respeto hacia su esposa, milord, o si no, deberé pedirle que se marche.

—No quiero el divorcio, no hay motivo objetivo, tenemos un hijo, quiero una familia, he cumplido a rajatabla con mi palabra y a las pruebas me remito —miró a su alrededor de forma elocuente—, no pienso destruir el hogar de mi hijo por la inmadurez de su madre... obviamente hay que mejorar este matrimonio y vengo a comprometerme a ello, necesitamos empezar de nuevo, Edy se lo merece y su felicidad es lo único que me preocupa. Fin de la charla, me voy a dormir, ha sido un viaje duro.

—Lord Saint-Masen , no es tan simple, mi sobrina no quiere seguir casada con usted y no creo que su sola decisión prime aquí.

—Claro que es así de simple. No firmaré los malditos acuerdos y exijo que mi mujer se comporte como tal a partir de este momento o si no, me veré en la obligación de denunciarla por faltar a sus deberes sagrados de esposa y veremos quién se queda con Edy, usted es abogado, señor, no tengo que explicarle más.

—¡No se llevará a mi hijo!

—Entonces compórtate como corresponde.

—¿Yo?, ¿y usted? Adúltero e inmoral...

—Mira mocosa. —Avanzó unos pasos y la agarró por el brazo, Isabella casi se muere del susto, la miró desde muy cerca a los ojos y susurró con contención—. Las cosas funcionan así, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Madura de una maldita vez! Eres mi esposa y seguirás siéndolo hasta el final de tus días, me darás hijos, los criarás y te comportarás como una señora... ¿me oyes? y como intentes hacer lo contrario, me llevaré a Edy y no lo volverás a ver en tu vida, he venido para intentar enmendar mis errores, para empezar de nuevo y asegurarle a mi hijo un hogar estable y seguro. Y lo haré aunque tenga que atarte a la cama... ¡maldita sea! La soltó y la dejó temblando, aterrada. No era el método que había pensado, ni las formas, de hecho había ido en son de paz, pero su carácter indomable lo sacaba de quicio, la miró unos segundos más y salió de la biblioteca con grandes zancadas, en el pasillo Esmeralda, Renée y Alice, lo vieron pasar como una suspiro por su lado y no se atrevieron a hablar, medio segundo después un candelabro de plata se estallaba contra la pared, justo a su espalda, pero Saint-Masen siguió caminando como si tal cosa.

—Eres despreciable, Saint-Masen —le gritó Isabella con el rostro bañado de lágrimas—. ¡Te odio!

—Eso no es verdad —le dijo él desde lo alto de la escalera.

Edward Saint-Masen llegó a su cuarto, antiguo dormitorio de su suegro, el duque de Forks , tiró la chaqueta a un lado y espero a que Francis, su fiel valet llegado con él desde Londres, le preparara la cama y lo ayudara a desvestirse. Arrojó el puro casi entero a la chimenea y resopló como un toro completamente alterado por la escena que acababa de protagonizar en la biblioteca y delante de la familia.

—¿Un té, milord? —preguntó Francis con buen criterio. Asintió y se desplomó en el sofá cerca del fuego para relajarse.

—Jamás comprenderé a las mujeres, Francis.

—Lo sé, milord.

—He venido por ella a esta casa y me trata con esta falta de respeto, es insólito... y además esa furia innecesaria que derrocha cada vez que se dirige a mí, es mi mujer, por el amor de Dios, debería ponerla en su sitio con una buena tunda.

—¿Azúcar?

—No es más que una cría. —Asintió en silencio y observó como Francis ponía dos terrones de azúcar en la preciosa taza de porcelana—. Aprenderá a respetarme y a apreciarme y si no lo hace, pues que se resigne, maldita sea, soy el padre de su hijo y además pago todo esto... y dejo mis negocios en Londres por venir a buscarlos y ni siquiera me da una bienvenida decente, esta es mi casa y ella mi esposa, solo pido un mínimo de decoro, Francis, ¿es mucho pedir?

—No, milord.

—Tiene un genio endemoniado, será una esposa difícil, demasiado complicada, tal vez debería firmar el maldito divorcio. —Se estiró desabrochándose la camisa.

—Tal vez, milord.

—Pero no lo haré, seguirá casada conmigo, le guste o no, tendremos tantos hijos como Dios nos mande y con suerte serán como Edward, solo por esa posibilidad vale la pena tanto sacrificio, mi hijo lo vale todo.

—Sí, milord.

—Vete a la cama, Francis, basta por hoy, es tarde. Ah, encarga unas violetas para mañana para la duquesa.

—Por supuesto, buenas noches, milord.

Francis Gallagher abandonó el cuarto de su señor con una sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba sirviendo a Edward Saint-Masen desde hacía dieciséis años y jamás lo había oído mencionar a una mujer en la intimidad de su hogar. El primogénito del Barón de Saint-Masen había destacado desde muy joven por su atractivo, su fortaleza física y mental, así como por su belleza y encanto desplegado sin esfuerzo entre las féminas, sin embargo jamás hablaba de sus conquistas, ni de sus amoríos, los olvidaba con una facilidad pasmosa y cuando alguna mujer osaba reclamarle algo, él las ignoraba ostensiblemente... por lo tanto era una novedad verlo alterado por culpa de la joven e insólita irlandesa, que aunque era la madre de su hijo, lo rechazaba y lo afectaba más de la cuenta.

Edward vio salir a su fiel Francis, se levantó y caminó por el cuarto descalzo, buscó entre sus cosas, sujetó el sobre lacrado enviado por Irina y lo depositó en su mesilla de noche, se desplomó en la cama y volvió a pensar en Isabella, en su bello rostro enfadado, en esa furia innata que la hacía parecer tan fuerte y a la vez tan femenina y quiso abandonar el cuarto para obligarla a estar con él, para besarla y tocarla, hacerla suya aunque fuera ejerciendo su autoridad y sus derechos sobre ella, pero prefirió no empeorar las cosas, apagó la vela y cerró los ojos intentando descansar.

Había sido una buena idea viajar a Dublín para ir a buscarla, a ella y al niño. Aunque se mostrara como una mocosa insufrible y mal educada, se los llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra y conseguiría convertir ese matrimonio de papel en algo estable y serio, sobre todo por Ed y también por él, porque hacía muchos meses que pensaba en Isabella Swan como la madre perfecta, como una esposa discreta e inteligente y como una mujer muy bella que le hacía hervir la sangre.

El secuestro del bebé había cambiado muchas cosas, se sentía diferente, solo quería protegerlo, procurar un hogar estable y seguro para él y quería hacerlo junto a Isabella, ella era la madre de Ed y no había nadie mejor para formar una familia, de eso estaba completamente seguro... además la deseaba, debía reconocerlo, y no toleraría que siguiera haciendo su santa voluntad sin ningún control.

Él era su marido, maldita sea, y debía obedecerle, y complacerlo y amarlo, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

—Son violetas, se usan para pedir perdón, prima y Edward las ha hecho traer para ti. —Alice habló con precaución al verla entrar en la cocina, Isabella se había encerrado en su cuarto la víspera, tras la pelea con su marido y no había querido hablar con nadie desde entonces.

—Sácalas al jardín, Bree, por favor —respondió con las lágrimas subiéndole por la garganta—, y no me miréis así, ¿dónde está Ed?

¿Mamá?

—Su padre se lo ha llevado a dar un paseo, Rosalie y Esmeralda lo han acompañado, no pongas esa cara, hija por Dios, es su padre.

—¿Por qué no charlamos?, tomémonos un té, venga, o salgamos a dar una vuelta. —Alice hizo un gesto hacia las doncellas para que le acercaran las capas, se la puso sobre los hombros y la empujó para salir a la calle—. No puedes encerrarte y callar, todas sufrimos por ti, por vosotros.

—No tenéis ni idea, Alice. Sabes como ha sido ese... individuo conmigo y ahora me obliga y me somete a su capricho, ¿por qué no me deja en paz y sigue con su vida?

—Tal vez porque quiere estar contigo. —Isabella se giró y la miró con los ojos oscuros muy abiertos—. Puede haberse enamorado de ti... ¿por qué no?, habéis compartido mucho últimamente, tenéis a Ed, estas cosas pasan.

—¿Enamorado?, ¿Saint-Masen ? Se rió sinceramente y siguió caminando, hacía un frío tremendo aquella mañana, mucho viento, pero no llovía—. Eso suena tan improbable que no me voy a molestar ni a discutirlo.

—¿Y tú qué sientes por él?

—¿Qué? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—No, no, espera un momento. —La detuvo por el codo y la obligó a mirarla—. Dímelo.

—Alice...

—He visto como lo miras a escondidas y Edward... en fin, es un hombre guapísimo, interesante, muy deseado, ¿por qué tú precisamente ibas a ignorar completamente sus encantos?

—No quiero seguir hablando sobre eso.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—¡No!

Esa misma tarde, antes de la cena tuvo que encontrarse con el padre de su hijo en la biblioteca donde ella había acudido para revisar unas facturas de la boda y donde él ocupaba, sin pedirle permiso, el enorme escritorio de su padre. Hizo amago de escapar cuando lo descubrió escribiendo sobre unos documentos con Emmett al lado, pero Saint-Masen la detuvo con simpatía.

—Acabo en seguida... no te vayas.

—Hola Emmett. —Saludó a su adorable cuñado y esperó con las manos a la espalda—. ¿Ha venido lord Hale contigo? No lo he oído entrar.

—Sí, ha pasado todo el día sin ver a Alice, ya no lo podía retener más. El Club de caballeros es todo un descubrimiento ¿sabes?, lo pasamos muy bien comiendo hoy allí, tu tío es...

—Bien; —Edward los interrumpió sin mirarlos siquiera— he terminado de pagar las facturas pendientes de la boda y a los albañiles de Dalkey, al parecer la reforma es exquisita, ¿cenamos?, aquí tienes todo Emmett, gracias.

—Yo debía pagar esas facturas.

—Ya lo he hecho yo, que soy tu marido. Vamos a cenar.

Se levantó y se estiró cuan alto era mientras Emmett recogía los documentos y los ponía dentro de un portafolios, Isabella lo miró con la boca abierta, indignada por esa intromisión en sus asuntos, pero la visión de aquel sobre color vainilla sobre el escritorio le dejó la protesta congelada en la boca, era la última carta llegada de París, miró a Saint-Masen y preguntó directamente.

—¿Qué es eso? Edward agarró el sobre y lo depositó dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

—Nada, Emmett puedes dejarnos solos, por favor, ahora nos sumamos a la cena, gracias. —Miró en silencio como su hermano abandonaba la biblioteca y solo entonces levantó los ojos claros hacia ella—. Ya sabes lo que es.

—¿Y por qué no lo ha entregado?, ¿por qué lo trae a esta casa?, ¿es otro o es el último que me llegó a mí?

—Es el segundo, no lo entregué porque no quiero más problemas con esa gente y aquí nadie vendrá a buscarlo, no es nuestro problema.

—¿Cómo que no?, esa gente es peligrosa, puede venir aquí, intentar entrar en la casa. —Respiró hondo para no gritar, era una imprudencia, ¿cómo demonios no se lo había entregado a la policía?

—Pueden acercarse nuevamente a Edward.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?

—Leí la nota que traía Ed cuando lo devolvieron... no soy idiota.

—¡Por Dios!, ¿y no me dijiste nada? Por esa misma razón, ¿no lo ves?, si saben que entrego otro sobre a Dwyer no me imagino de lo que son capaces. —Se paseó por la gran habitación atusándose el pelo—. No quiero correr más riesgos por una causa que no es la mía.

—¿Y si vienen a buscarlo?, ¿si ellos saben que hay un segundo sobre?, ¿si quieren hacerse con él?

—No han vuelto a aparecer en estos tres meses, no deben saber nada.

—Tal vez deberíamos destruirlo.

—No, no. Mira —suspiró acercándose a ella para mirarla de cerca—, este sobre es un seguro para negociar, llegado el caso, no debemos deshacernos de él... ¿entiendes? Ella asintió. —Lo dejaré aquí y en caso necesario lo usaremos ¿bien?

—Vale.

—Estupendo, hemos podido mantener un diálogo de más de dos frases sin que me insultes. —Sonrió con todo su encanto y Isabella se puso seria de golpe, se giró e hizo amago de salir corriendo, pero él fue más rápido y la sujetó por el brazo—. He venido en son de paz —dijo demasiado cerca de su oído—, no quiero más peleas, ni malas caras, ni discusiones, por favor... vivir así es insoportable.

—Es lo que tendrá si pretende seguir casado conmigo.

—No necesariamente. —La agarró por la cintura y la inmovilizó contra la pared, a punto estuvo de ponerse a chillar como una loca pero Saint-Masen le sujetó la cara para mirarla desde muy cerca con esos impresionantes ojos verdes. Su aliento le rozaba la boca y su olor, familiar y varonil, la envolvió entera—. Somos jóvenes, podemos empezar de nuevo, duquesa, es lo que vengo a intentar, quiero que tengamos un hogar, una familia, sé que tú quieres lo mismo para Edward.

—No creo...

—Shhhh —dijo interrumpiendo sus argumentos mientras la recorría de arriba abajo con esos ojos aguamarina. Bajó la boca y buscó sus labios con la lengua tibia, sin dejar de mirarla, y comenzó a besarla lenta y profundamente, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por escapar o protestar, el corazón se le salía del pecho y las rodillas le temblaban, el contacto era maravilloso y cerró los ojos de forma involuntaria, sintiendo sus enormes manos acariciándole la espalda, el calor subiéndole por los muslos—. Es tan fácil...

—¡Suélteme! —dijo a fin empujándolo con las dos manos mientras él la miraba riendo, pocas veces le sonreía, y miró con curiosidad esos ojos chispeantes e infantiles que acompañaban la sonrisa, pero se recompuso rápido para salir corriendo de allí—. No me falte el respeto.

—Eres muy rebelde.

—Y usted muy grosero.

—No, no mientas. —Volvió a sujetarla con facilidad, bastante divertido por la situación y volvió a inmovilizarla, esta vez contra la puerta para besarla con la misma pasión, la sentía temblar y reaccionar bajo su contacto, además respondía a sus besos y eso lo excitó un poco más—. Vamos a cenar.

—¡¿Qué?! Era un arrogante y un grosero. Se arregló el vestido y salió furiosa hacia el comedor donde esperaba el resto de la familia, cuando entró todos se giraron para mirar sus mejillas arreboladas y su pelo más revuelto de lo normal, a su espalda apareció lord Saint-Masen risueño y en mangas de camisa y las mujeres cruzaron una elocuente mirada que terminó por enfurecer aún más a Isabella—.

¿Cenamos?

—Cenamos —respondió Edward pasando por su lado y rozándole la cintura con la mano abierta. Emmett casi se desmaya ante el gesto y los demás bajaron la vista ahogando las risas.


	8. Cap 10

_Disclaime_ _r: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto_

* * *

Cuando Aro Denalli pisó Dublín lo hizo protestando por el frío y la humedad, bajó de su carruaje y se metió en un pequeño pasadizo donde unos individuos se resguardaban de la lluvia y el viento helado.

—Llegó hace tres días, ha salido una mañana a pasear un rato con su hijo por el parque y por el día ha cumplido con compromisos sociales y profesionales, tiene negocios aquí y todo el mundo le invita a fiestas, cenas y reuniones de todo tipo, debe tener la agenda llena de aquí a dos meses.

—Muy propio de él —respondió Denalli arrebujándose en su capa de piel—. ¿Y ella?

—La duquesita... mmm. —Los dos espías se miraron riendo mientras Denalli los observaba impertérrito—. Ella no ha salido desde que el marido ha llegado, la boda de la hermana fue un gran acontecimiento y siguen recibiendo en casa a los allegados, pero lleva dos días sin salir.

—Necesito que entréis a esa casa y busquéis lo que os he dicho.

—En la casa viven seis personas con la llegada de Saint-Masen , el niño y ocho de servicio permanente, ahí no entra nadie.

—¿No podéis? Me buscaré a otros.

—Bueno, Sean —suspiró el más joven— está de cháchara con una de las doncellas, si la familia se mueve, entrará, pero con este tiempo es difícil que abandonen la casa.

—Buscad una solución, tenéis dos días, si no, rompo el trato y buscaré a profesionales, buenas tardes.

Los dos individuos miraron como el arrogante extranjero caminaba con energía hacia su carruaje y se perdía entre la gente.

Era prácticamente imposible entrar en una de las elegantes casas de Saint-Stephen, sobretodo porque estaban muy juntas y siempre había gente por ahí mirando. Aunque en las cocinas y en el sótano podía haber mucho tráfico de sirvientes, tenderos y empleados en general, era complicado colarse y por mucho dinero que les pagara el ruso, ellos no podían arriesgar tanto el pellejo solo por encontrar un maldito sobre. Se miraron, se arroparon en sus capas y abandonaron el refugio para encaminarse hacia la casa de los duques de Forks , con la intención clara de pedirle a Betty, la doncella más joven, que les ayudara en la tarea.

—Ed, Ed ven con papá. Eso es... qué mayor eres. —Edward daba pasitos inseguros hacia su orgulloso padre, que lo esperaba de rodillas al otro la de la alfombra. El pequeñito no le quitaba ojo, mientras sus abuelas lo observaban con una sonrisa en los labios—.

¡Muy bien, campeón, eres un campeón!

—Mira hija, Edward ya camina solito. —Renée llamó a Isabella que pasaba en ese momento camino de su dormitorio, la joven entró y miró al niño con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, su marido, en mangas de camisa y unos sencillos pantalones de paño marrón, abrazaba a Ed comiéndoselo a besos.

—¿Ya caminas solo, mi amor?, ¿y me lo he perdido? A ver; ven aquí.

—Ve con mamá, Ed. —Su padre lo hizo avanzar en dirección de su madre, que lo esperó con los brazos abiertos, el niño se reía de la pura emoción.

—¡Mi vida, mi vida! Isabella lo alzó en sus brazos para estrujarlo y besarlo, aún no cumplía un año y ya caminaba solo, no le cabía el corazón en el pecho de la emoción, subió la vista y se encontró con los preciosos ojos de su marido observándola con una sonrisa en los labios—. Ya eres todo un niño mayor.

—Hay que celebrarlo —dijo al fin Saint-Masen igualmente emocionado—. ¿No es muy pronto para que camine solo?

—Sí, bueno hay niños que a los diez meses ya lo intentan —opinó Esmeralda con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Pero Dios mío, este pequeño es tan hermoso y crece tan bien!

—Es una bendición de Dios —sentenció Renée y Isabella avanzó unos pasos para entregar el niño a su padre, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, Edward extendió los brazos y recibió al pequeño rozándole las manos, ella ignoró el gesto y salió camino de su tarea.

—Niña. —Bree la detuvo al pie de la escalera agarrándola de la manga—. Venga, tengo que decirle algo, debería llamar a su esposo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Betty. —Isabella bajó a las cocinas y se encontró a Betty, que no tenía más de dieciséis años, con la cabeza agachada y llorando—. La pillé husmeando entre las cosas de lord Saint-Masen , en su dormitorio.

—¿Por qué Betty? Isabella apenas conocía a esa doncella porque había llegado a la casa cuando ella estaba en Londres, pero supuso que era de confianza y que ese comportamiento era muy inusual en ella—. ¿Qué buscabas?

—Nada, milady, solo curioseaba, no hacía nada malo.

—¿Curiosear? Aquí no se curiosea, mocosa mal criada. —Bree avanzó unos pasos y la agarró con fuerza por el brazo.

—No, Bree, no le hagas daño, por Dios. Vamos a ver Betty, no puedes curiosear las cosas de lord Saint-Masen , ni de nadie en esta casa ¿de acuerdo?, ¿no te vio Francis?

—No, no la vio porque está abajo planchando unos trajes del señor, pero si la ve, seguro que le da una buena tunda, ahora a la calle, tu madre se disgustará mucho, pero te vas.

—¡No por Dios milady, no me eche, mi madre me matará, necesitamos el dinero! Betty lloraba copiosamente y a Isabella se le partió inmediatamente el corazón. —¡Por favor, se lo ruego!

—Vale, vale, ¡Bree! por favor. —Sujetó a su doncella y tiró de ella para evitar que abofeteara a la pobre cría—. Mira, no te irás a la calle, pero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿me oyes?, y que mi madre no se entere. No quiero que te ocupes de las habitaciones de arriba hasta que me demuestres que te comportas bien ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, duquesa, se lo prometo.

—Bien, ya pasó, sigue con tus tareas y Bree, acompáñame arriba, tengo que planchar unas cosas.

—Señora. —La jovencita la llamó esquivando los ojos asesinos de Bree, Isabella se volvió hacia ella suspirando.

—Ya te dije que no te echaríamos.

—Quiero decirle la verdad... a solas.

—Habla, te escucho. —Con un gesto instó a su doncella a que se fuera y miró a la muchachita con paciencia.

—Unos hombres me dieron dinero por buscar una cosa en la habitación del señor. —Isabella sintió como se le paralizaba el pulso pero guardó silencio—. Un sobre.

—¿Quiénes son esos hombres?

—No lo sé, uno trabajaba con mi primo en la policía, no los conozco, me dijeron que no tenía importancia y yo... me dan miedo milady, si no les llevo nada, me harán daño.

—¿Un sobre? Tranquila, no te harán nada, esta noche te quedas aquí ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, milady.

—Vuelve a la cocina, no te preocupes.

Subió los escalones corriendo hacia el cuarto de Edward Saint-Masen donde este acababa de subir a vestirse para la cena, tal como había temido, había gente buscando el maldito sobre, lo sabía y él tenía que arreglar inmediatamente el asunto o llamaría a la policía, no podía permitir que nadie se acercara a la casa y menos a Ed. Dio un toque en la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta, inmediatamente apareció Francis con una toalla en la mano y sonrió al comprobar que era ella, su marido, desnudo de cintura para arriba, estaba sentado junto a la chimenea con el periódico en la mano y la cara llena de espuma esperando a que el valet lo afeitara, apartó la vista de la lectura y le clavó los ojos verdes al verla de pie en medio del gran dormitorio.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Creo que sí, ¿podemos hablar? Sin querer miró su torso perfecto, sus brazos fuertes y su abdomen bien dibujado, carraspeó y fijó la mirada en la ventana—. Es importante.

—¿Ed?

—No.

—Muy bien. —Se puso de pie, agarró una toalla y se limpió la espuma de mala manera, Francis lo observó con severidad, pero Saint-Masen se limitó a pedirle que saliera un momento. Sin vestirse avanzó hacia ella y la miró esperando a que hablara.

—Unos hombres han pagado a una de las doncellas para que husmeara entre sus cosas y encontrara un sobre.

—¿Qué?

—Me lo acaba de decir, Bree la pilló curioseando por aquí y me ha contado lo que pasa, no me gusta nada, deberíamos llamar a la policía.

—Madre de Dios...

—Milord, sólo pensar que puede haber gente ahí fuera. —Ahogo un sollozo inesperado y se apretó la falda del vestido.

—No tengas miedo, no pasará nada... no lo permitiré. —Se atusó el pelo y caminó por el cuarto pensando a toda velocidad—. ¿Te dijo que buscaban un sobre?

—Sí.

—Bueno, llamaremos a la policía, inmediatamente, mandaré a alguien.

—¿Y si les entrega el sobre? ¿Si le damos lo que piden?

—¿Crees que se conformarán con eso?, ¿y si creen que hemos leído todos los documentos? ¿Qué sabemos exactamente lo que dicen?

—¡Dios mío! Se apoyó en una de las sillas y el llanto le subió por la garganta, no podía olvidar ni un solo día el miedo que había pasado con el secuestro de Edward, el terror de no saber dónde estaba su hijo y de pronto todos esos fantasmas la atacaron sin piedad—. Pueden volver a hacernos daño, a llevarse a mi bebé.

—No, eso no pasará. —Cruzó la distancia que los separaba y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, luego la asió y la apretó contra su pecho. Isabella no se resistió, se dejó acariciar el pelo mientras recobraba un poco de serenidad—. Te lo prometo, no pasará nada, llamaré a la policía. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien.

Se apartó de ella, se vistió rápido, abrió la puerta y mandó llamar a unos de los pajes que salió como el rayo en busca de la policía, tan solo una hora después se encontraban con el comisario de policía en persona delante de ellos en la biblioteca. El hombre, amigo de la familia Swan y especialmente de Peterr O'Reilly, oyó el relato en silencio y sin apartar la vista del suelo y luego hizo llamar a Betty para que le describiera minuciosamente a los delincuentes.

—Pondremos unos guardias a custodiar la casa, milord, no se preocupe, Isabella, hija, deberías tomarte un té, tu marido y yo nos ocuparemos de todo.

—Estoy bien, señor Finnegan, gracias, por favor necesitamos unos guardias en seguida, ahora mismo.

—Claro, claro hija, no te angusties, nos pondremos manos a la obra para coger a esos pillastres.

—Y a quién les paga, señor, eso es fundamental, esos individuos solo hacen el trabajo sucio de alguien y no son unos simples pillastres.

—Por supuesto, duque, no se preocupe. Voy a ir inmediatamente a la comisaría.

—Edward no sabes... —Emmett entró en la biblioteca y miró la escena con sorpresa, luego hizo una venia hacia el elegante desconocido y esperó a que los presentaran.

—Comisario le presento a mi hermano, lord Emmett Saint-Masen .

—Mucho gusto comisario, ¿sucede algo?

—Al parecer alguien ha intentado entrar en la casa sirviéndose de una de las doncellas —resumió Edward mirando de reojo la tez pálida de su esposa—. El comisario Finnegan ha venido a ayudarnos.

—¿Estás bien Isabella? Ella asintió en silencio y Emmett volvió su atención hacia su hermano mayor—. ¿Aro Denalli podría tener algo que ver con esto?

—¿Por qué? El matrimonio preguntó al unísono sobresaltando al joven.

—Nos lo hemos cruzado en la calle, al venir hacia aquí, Peterr, lord Hale, lo reconoció y estuvieron hablando unos minutos, me sorprendió verlo en Dublín, no sé...

—¿Y dónde se aloja?, ¿qué hace aquí?

—No dijo mucho, fue muy cortés y luego desapareció, iba con dos hombres de muy mal aspecto, elegantes, pero enormes, con pinta de luchadores profesionales o algo así... ¿podría tener algo que ver?

—Tal vez. —Edward invitó con una media sonrisa al comisario a salir hacia la puerta, mirando a su mujer con cara de interrogación—. Lo acompaño a la salida comisario.

En seguida la policía de Dublín se puso a buscar a los sospechosos descritos por Betty mientras la familia permanecía encerrada en casa esperando novedades. Isabella sin quitar ojo de encima a su precioso hijo, que solo quería caminar por todas partes mientras Edward se paseaba por la casa como un león enjaulado, preocupado e indignado por una situación tan angustiante. Por supuesto le había explicado al policía, en privado, lo del secuestro de su primogénito, el asunto de los documentos confidenciales y sus sospechas más que razonables de que Denalli tenía algo que ver con toda esa trama, unas explicaciones que Finnegan oyó en silencio y sin apenas mover un músculo de la cara. Finalmente se había marchado sin decir nada y lo había dejado solo y desorientado en aquella casa llena de gente.

—¿No te vas a la cama? —preguntó a su mujer que seguía de arriba para abajo por la casa mientras había ordenado que el pequeño durmiera en su cuarto.

—Sí, ahora voy, Bree está con Ed, ya subo, le pediré a alguien que nos acompañe.

—Yo me quedo con vosotros, faltaría más. —Se encaminó hacia la escalera con paso firme sin esperar respuesta.

Entró en el cuarto, despidió a Bree con cortesía y se sentó en una mecedora cerca de la cuna del pequeño, Edward dormía profundamente boca arriba en una camita que ya se le estaba haciendo pequeña. Se desabrochó los puños de la camisa, los botones de la pechera y se estiró a esperar que Isabella volviera, cuando ella llegó, media hora más tarde con el camisón de dormir y la bata puesta, la observó con un punto de ternura que lo preocupó, la joven, con el pelo oscuro y ondulado suelto a la espalda y los ojos oscuros bordeados por unas pequeñas ojeras, entró con soltura, inspeccionó al niño, cerró las cortinas, atizó la pequeña chimenea y finalmente se sentó en su cama sin dirigirle la palabra. Él tampoco quiso hablar y simplemente se limitó a observarla con interés, Isabella era joven, muy bella y a medida que el tiempo pasaba la encontraba más y más hermosa, carraspeó, cambió la postura e intentó concentrarse en otros temas mientras ella se recostaba con un libro en las manos.

—Debería irse a la cama, milord —habló bajito, pero Edward se asustó y se sentó mejor en la mecedora, se había quedado dormido—. No es necesario que duerma sentado, Ed estará bien.

—No, no podría dormir en mi dormitorio, sin embargo si me dejas... podría acomodarme en la cama. —Se levantó, se estiró, se sacó los zapatos y saltó a la gran cama poniéndose al lado opuesto de su mujer, ella lo miró con la boca abierta pero no dijo nada, el enorme colchón medía al menos dos metros y podían estar en él sin tocarse—. ¿Este es tu dormitorio de siempre? ¿Desde que eras niña?

—Desde los trece años —respondió tapándose mejor—, antes dormíamos arriba, en el ático, con mis hermanas.

—Yo tenía una cama casi idéntica a esta —reconoció mirando el dosel—, pero cuando mi padre murió me quedé con su dormitorio y la cama... prefiero esta... es más cómoda, ¿no conoces mi habitación de Belgravia?

—No. —Miró de reojo sus largas piernas reposando sobre la colcha y concentró la atención en el libro del que hacía rato no entendía ni una sola frase.

—Es enorme, he visto casas enteras de ese tamaño, muy impersonal, como casi todo en esa casa, ésta es muchísimo más acogedora, la de Dalkey también. ¿Ha quedado bien la reforma?

—No la he visto acabada, pero era solo en las cocinas.

—Ya podremos verla, aquella es una buena propiedad, muy valiosa —suspiró. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero no podía dejar de hablar.

—Lo es, milord.

—¿Cuándo me vas a llamar por mi nombre? Isabella se giró y lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno, yo... no puedo.

—¿Por qué? Sonrió como él solo sabía hacerlo y Isabella se derritió—. Si sigues llamándome milord, Edward acabará diciendo milord en lugar de papá.

—Él ya le dice papá, no creo que...

—Es una broma, Isabella, tienes un nombre muy bonito.

—Gracias, milord.

—¡Milord, milord! No es muy alentador... —suspiró y le clavó los ojos verdes, ella estaba sonrojada y quiso estirar la mano, tocarla, besarla, pero prefirió no asustarla, bajó la vista y decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir—. En fin milady, mejor si descansamos un poco ¿no?

—Claro, buenas noches. —Observó como se giraba en la cama y se tapaba con una manta, diez minutos después su respiración acompasada le confirmó que se había dormido y entonces miró con más confianza su espalda ancha y su cuerpo elegante y estilizado, el pelo era suave sin gomina y todo él despedía un olor que a ella la hipnotizaba, mezcla de tabaco, loción de afeitar y ropa limpia, apagó la vela y se giró un segundo hacia él sintiendo a tan corta distancia su aroma, su calor y su presencia protectora, las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas sin motivo aparente, estaba muy asustada por Edward, por Denalli y el dichoso sobre confidencial, pero tenerlo en su cama, tan cerca, la conmovía, volvió a acomodarse en la almohada dándole la espalda, ahogando los sollozos inoportunos y transcurridos muy poco minutos sintió como Edward Saint-Masen se movía suavemente a su lado, se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba con su brazo fuerte y seguro, cerró los ojos y se durmió como un bebé, tranquila, confiada y feliz.


	9. Cap 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

Cuando el comisario Finnegan les contó que habían detenido a los dos tipejos implicados en el asunto con Betty, Isabella no sintió tranquilidad alguna. Oyó el relato y agradeció la eficacia de la policía que había tardado solo tres días en dar con ellos, pero algo le decía que nada había acabado y que esos hombres no representaban en realidad el peligro verdadero.

Finnegan, encantado, se presentó en la casa después de que Betty identificara a los delincuentes en comisaría y les había dado una copia de las declaraciones de cada uno donde implicaban al extranjero rico que les había pagado una fortuna por vigilar la casa, a la familia y finalmente por intentar dar con un sobre muy importante que sabían, viajaba con lord Saint-Masen .

Edward, que llevaba dos noches durmiendo en su dormitorio, la miró a los ojos buscando una reacción e inmediatamente notó su inquietud y su desconfianza, volvió a hojear los informes, levantó los ojos y los clavó en el policía.

—¿Y dónde está Denalli?

—No en Dublín, milord, seguramente ese hombre debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Está seguro?, ¿sabe que es un delincuente buscado por el gobierno de Su Majestad?

—Sí, milord.

—Bien pues, gracias comisario, pero le rogaría que la guardia continúe entorno a la casa.

—Sólo puedo asegurarla durante las noches, duque. —El policía se movió algo incómodo, había cogido a los delincuentes y no podía mantener a sus agentes pendientes de una sola casa, con la actividad delictiva que había en su ciudad—. Con esos hombres detenidos...

—Hay detrás mucha gente peligrosa, señor Finnegan —susurró Isabella— tengo miedo por mi hijo, si no han detenido a Denalli, esto no para aquí.

—Puedo recomendarles un servicio de escolta privada, Isabella, no puedo hacer más, nosotros somos un servicio público y hemos cogido a los culpables, entiéndelo, hija.

—Sí, claro, lo comprendemos, comisario, le ruego por favor que nos recomiende a unos profesionales. —Saint-Masen lo miró y le hizo un gesto para que salieran hacia el salón, su mujer estaba muy pálida y la dejó sentada en una de las butacas, cuando regresó tras despedir al policía, ella seguía quieta en la misma posición y sólo reaccionó cuando le habló desde muy cerca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Siento que en realidad no han hecho nada, lamentablemente.

—Estoy de acuerdo, le he pedido a Emmett que se ocupe de los guardaespaldas, dentro de unas horas tendremos a esa gente aquí... deberíamos regresar a Londres —bufó— ya llevamos mucho tiempo en Dublín.

—No, no. —Se puso de pie mirándolo a los ojos—. Quiero celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Edward aquí, además el tiempo no es bueno y volver ahora puede ser muy difícil, hasta peligroso.

—Bien, ha sido solo una idea.

—Gracias milord.

—¿Milord? La miró sonriendo, tenía una necesidad enorme de tocarla, abrazarla, consolarla, pero era imposible—. ¿Hasta cuándo?

—Voy a vestir a Ed —respondió con una media sonrisa— nos vamos a tomar el té a casa del tío Peter... su hija, mi prima se ha comprometido y nos ha invitado a una merienda.

Salió sin despedirse y con el corazón desbocado. Edward Saint-Masen la ponía muy nerviosa. Sus ojos eran demasiado intensos y su presencia demasiado rotunda. Corrió hasta su cuarto, preparó al niño y se fue caminando, muy abrigados, a la casa de sus tíos ubicada al otro lado del parque, con su madre, su suegra, su hermana y la niñera, sería solo un rato y les vendría bien relajarse un poco, al salir le dijeron que lord Saint-Masen había salido para cumplir con un compromiso en el Club de Caballeros y ella asintió intentando disimular tanto revuelo de sentimientos, dos noches seguidas él había dormido a su lado y las dos noches ella había dormido mejor que en toda su vida.

—Lady Saint-Masen . —El mismísimo Aro Denalli se le presentó delante, en el salón de su tío, mientras el resto de la gente seguía tranquilamente con sus charlas y sus risas. Había al menos treinta personas en la merienda, rodeándolos y nadie podía sospechar el miedo que ella experimentó al verlo ahí delante, elegante y educado— ¿Cómo está?

—Señor Denalli, me sorprende, ignoraba que conociera a mi tío.

—Los irlandeses son muy acogedores, milady, un amigo me ha invitado a esta velada.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Ya lo sabe. —El diplomático tomó un trago de coñac y la observó con naturalidad—. Un sobre color vainilla que mi difunta esposa, que en gloria esté, le hizo llegar desde París, no me mire así, milady, sé que lo tiene, que su distinguido marido lo trajo a Dublín, démelo y fin de la historia.

—No sé de qué me habla.

—Tiene un sentido del honor que yo calificaría de... ¿varonil? Es insólito encontrar a una mujer tan... ¿Cómo se dice? ¿ Loyal?

—Leal... pero no es cuestión de lealtad, ¿usted secuestró a mi hijo?, ¿fue capaz de hacer algo semejante, señor? Avanzó hacia él conteniéndose para no gritar, miró a su alrededor, estaba sola, nadie podía ayudarla—. ¡Cómo vuelva a acercarse a mi hijo lo mataré con mis propias manos!

—Me acusa de algo muy grave, milady, muy grave. —Retrocedió sin dejar de mirarla.

—¡No se vaya! Caminó hacia él furiosa, intentando retenerlo, pero fue imposible, él hombre era extraordinariamente hábil, ella lo siguió casi corriendo y salió a la calle sin abrigo, con el fino vestido de cocktail pegándose al cuerpo, llegó a la calle, donde la nieve cuajaba suavemente sobre los adoquines y caminó buscándolo decidida a retenerlo, pero no lo vio, hasta que detrás de unas rejas, en una esquina, la mano enorme del ruso se cerró sobre su cuello, la empujó y la estampó literalmente contra una pared.

—Es una mujer muy persistente —le dijo en el oído, Isabella percibió el aliento apestoso a licor contra la cara y se revolvió desesperada, pero él volvió a apretarla contra la pared con fuerza— y preciosa, milady, Saint-Masen es muy afortunado, disfrutó de mi mujer... yo debería cobrarme esa deuda con usted —bajó la mano y le tocó los pechos firmes cubiertos por la fina tela, ella gritó, le pegó una patada en las canillas, pero Denalli la inmovilizó con una furia desmesurada golpeándole la cabeza contra la pared—.Cuidado, milady, puedo matarla con una sola mano y no querrá dejar huérfano a ese precioso hijito que tiene.

—¡Suélteme! Veía muchos puntitos de colores y las lágrimas brotaron sin poder evitarlo.

—¡El maldito sobre! Mandaré a buscarlo y me lo dará, sin concesiones y como el estúpido engreído de su marido haga algo, acabaré personalmente con su retoño, ¿me oye?

—¡Suélteme!

—Debería buscarse un hombre, no un pelele, un marido de verdad que sepa protegerla y cuidarla. —Con furia la empujó hacia la calle, Isabella cayó al suelo y evitó el golpe mayor afirmándose sobre las palmas de las manos. Oyó que Denalli decía algo más, pero ya no lo entendió, el mareo fue más intenso y los puntitos se multiplicaron...cerró los ojos y se desmayó sin remedio.

Cuando la encontraron tirada en plena calle estaba casi cubierta de nieve. Uno de los empleados de la casa la encontró al salir para buscar carbón en un almacén cercano y dio el grito de alarma. Todos los invitados se precipitaron a la calle y alguien la envolvió en una manta y la subió a uno de los dormitorios para arroparla e intentar hacerla entrar en calor. Tenía los pies morados de frío, lo mismo que los labios, las manos y las orejas. Afortunadamente había al menos dos médicos entre los asistentes a la merienda e impidieron inmediatamente que la acercaran de golpe al fuego o la metieran en agua caliente como pretendía su madre entre sollozos. La dejaron envuelta entre edredones y mantas en la cama, después de que su hermana y Alice la desnudaran, y esperaron a que se recuperara lentamente del estado casi de congelación en que se encontraba; más de media hora después la joven empezó a abrir los ojos preguntando continuamente por su bebé.

—Está con Bree no te preocupes.

—Tráelo mamá, quiero verlo, tráelo —repetía en una especie de nebulosa que le impedía abrir los ojos.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! Edward Saint-Masen llegó a la casa del tio de Isabella alertado por uno de los sirvientes del abogado, el Club de caballeros no quedaba muy lejos, la ciudad era muy pequeña comparada con Londres y llegó a la casa en pocos minutos, agitado y casi corriendo. Cuando pisó el hall de entrada y uno de los médicos le explicaron de manera resumida el asunto, Isabella sola, tirada en mitad de la acera, casi congelada y sin motivo aparente—. Dios mío... ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Denalli —balbuceó cuando sintió su aliento muy cerca, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él asustados y transparentes—. Dijo que mataría a Ed... Denalli...

—¿Cómo? Se sacó el abrigo y la chaqueta y se sentó en la cama, le acarició el pelo húmedo y se asustó de verla tan pálida, con los labios amoratados, la arropó con delicadeza y la miró desde muy cerca—. ¿Qué dices?

—Denalli, dijo que lo mataría si no se lo daba...

—¿Ese bastardo te hizo esto?, ¿te pegó? ¡Dime que demonios te hizo ese hijo de perra!

—Dijo que alguien lo había invitado aquí, búsquelo, qué le diga dónde está ese hombre. —Isabella intentaba transmitir seguridad con sus palabras pero se oía temblorosa y susurrando—. Búsquelo, matará a Edy.

—No le hará nada a Edy, tranquila. Está ardiendo, creo que tiene fiebre, llama al médico Rosalie... —se dirigió a las mujeres que los observaban e hizo amago de levantarse, pero Isabella, con una fuerza descomunal, lo agarró por la pechera de la camisa para evitar que se marchara.

—Busque a quién lo trajo... ¡búsquelo!

—Bien, bien, iré... doctor —dijo viendo entrar al médico— por favor, creo que tiene mucha fiebre, ahora vengo, bajaré a buscar a esa persona.

Desapareció tal como había entrado, casi a la carrera, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, estaba indignado, furioso... si ese bastardo de Denalli era quién le había hecho daño lo mataría con sus propias manos, solo era una mujer, una cría y una madre. ¡Maldita sea! Llegó al salón aún lleno de gente y preguntó en voz alta y clara.

—¿Quién de ustedes, señores, invitó a esta casa hoy a un diplomático llamado Aro Denalli? Se puso en medio de la sala y todos los ojos convergieron en su alta, atractiva y elegante estampa, a su espalda Peterr O'Reilly lo miró con curiosidad—. Es importante, por favor, creo que él atacó a lady Isabella y la dejó tirada en medio de la calle.

—¡Dios bendito! El susurro de sorpresa se extendió por todos los rincones, pero Edward Saint-Masen repitió la pregunta con calma.

—Creo que vino con Amstrong, es un funcionario inglés —dijo una matrona muy elegante— pero ese hombre se fue hace rato.

—¿Y dónde vive ese Amstrong?

—En las afueras, creo...

—¿Qué pasa? Emmett entró a tiempo de ver a su hermano mayor con los brazos en jarras en medio de tanta gente.

—Emmett manda llamar a la policía por favor —le dijo en cuanto lo oyó—, alguien ha atacado a Isabella, ella dice que fue Denalli.

—¿Atacado? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Dónde está?

—Está arriba... Emmett ¿dónde demonios te crees que vas?

—Voy a verla. —Edward avanzó unos pasos y lo atravesó con la mirada, su hermano empezaba a comportarse como un estúpido.

—No puedes entrar al dormitorio donde mi esposa está siendo atendida, Emmett... ella está bien, gracias, ahora manda llamar a la policía, por favor.

—¿Usted cree que ese hombre se atrevería a atacar a mi sobrina?, ¿por qué? El tío de Isabella, muy confundido, habló ignorando las miradas de odio que Emmett Saint-Masen lanzaba a su hermano—. ¿Qué motivo tendría? He saludado a ese hombre, era ruso, pero dijo que se llamaba Azov o algo similar, lo trajo Amstrong y lo ví hablando con Isabella.

—Ese hombre es mi enemigo —susurró Edward llevándoselo a un aparte— solo quiere hacerme daño, creemos que él organizó el secuestro de mi hijo en Londres.

—Entiendo, entiendo. ¡Phillipe! —llamó a unos de los mozos de la casa—. Manda a alguien a la residencia de Wilson Amstrong, y pídele que venga, que es urgente.

Cuando Isabella volvió a despertar comprobó, con alivio, que Edward dormía en una cunita cerca de su cama, con su suegra y su madre sentadas a corta distancia y unas velas que iluminaban el cuarto de invitados donde se encontraba. Aún tenía frío, pero era por la fiebre, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el pecho hacía esfuerzos por respirar con normalidad.

—¿Estás bien? La voz varonil de su marido le llegó desde la espalda, estaba recostado a su lado, apoyado en unos cojines y al notar su movimiento se levantó, rodeó la cama y se sentó para mirarla a los ojos—. Debes beber líquidos y cuidarte, es lo que ha dicho el médico, tienes una pulmonía por lo menos o un resfriado bastante severo.

—Me duele —intentó decir con la garganta abrasada por el dolor.

—Sí, no hables. ¿Él te hizo esto? Con el dedo le recorrió la piel desnuda, tenía un morado en cada brazo, en el hombro y en una muñeca, ella asintió—. Mataré a ese bastardo.

—Ed —atinó a decir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la emocionaba que él hablara así y quiso lanzarse a sus brazos, apretarse a su pecho, pero no se atrevió.

—Ed está muy bien, ¿lo ves?, se ha dormido hace un rato y nuestras madres también. —Sonrió en dirección de las dos damas que dormitaban en sus butacas—. He hablado con el comisario, han interrogado al hombre que lo trajo aquí, lo detendrán, no debes tener miedo, ahora solo debes cuidarte. Ponte fuerte por tu hijo. — Y por mí. Dijo para si mismo al ver que el sopor del sueño ganaba de nuevo a su esposa. La contempló en silencio y seguro que las otras damas estaban también dormitas, se permitió dar rienda al desespero que había contenido toda la jornada. Saberla allí en el calle tirada, con la posibilidad de que ella pudiera haber muerto. Dejo escapar su angustia en un llanto sin lágrimas. La furia y la impotencia agarrotándole la garganta.

Aunque rápida, la recuperación de Isabella la tuvo retenida en casa de su tío al menos una semana. Los médicos estaban impresionados con la fortaleza física de la que hacía gala, a pesar de su aspecto frágil y delicado, y siete días después de su incidente, la dejaron cruzar el parque, en carruaje para regresar a su casa.

Edward Saint-Masen en persona, que había velado a diario su recuperación al pie de la cama, la envolvió en unas mantas, la cogió en brazos y la sacó camino del vehículo bajo las miradas suspicaces e ilusionadas de las mujeres de la familia que vieron en el gesto el amor y el aprecio que el frío lord estaba desarrollando, de forma evidente, por su esposa.

En casa Isabella se negó a volver a la cama, aunque se mantuvo sentada, abrigada y casi sin moverse, con buen apetito y mejor predisposición, para sanarse por completo y cuanto antes. Estaba muy conmovida por el inesperado comportamiento de Saint-Masen con ella, un comportamiento que ella achacó desde el primer minuto al sentimiento de culpa legítimo que él debía sentir por todo lo ocurrido. Al contrario de las demás, ella no veía amor, o no quería verlo, en sus gestos y simplemente se limitaba a recibir con agradecimiento sus cuidados, sus atenciones y su charla cada noche después de la cena. No salió, ni se relacionó con nadie en muchos días, y le dedicó todo el tiempo del que dispuso.

—No hace falta que se quede, milord —le dijo un día mientras él, sentado en una butaca, leía el periódico en silencio; era tarde y tenía varias invitaciones para esa velada, pero seguía ahí, a su lado. Saint-Masen levantó los ojos verdes hacia ella y frunció el ceño—. En serio.

—¿Quieres que me marche?

—Sólo digo que no hace falta que se quede.

—¿Te molesto?

—No, yo...

—¿Prefieres otra compañía?

—¡No!

—Bien. —Sonrió satisfecho, le encantaba provocarla, verla nerviosa—. Yo quiero estar aquí, ¿te leo algo?, ¿te sientes bien?

—Muy bien, gracias. Vale... léame el periódico, ¿qué ha pasado en Dublín últimamente?

—La señorita O'Neall se ha comprometido con el capitán Henry Fergusson... —leyó con una sonrisa, apartó el periódico y le guiñó un ojo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír—. Mejor voy por un libro. Tengo varios en mi cuarto, ahora vengo, no te muevas de aquí.

Tras la navidad, celebrada por la familia Swan de una forma muy discreta y con un fuerte sentimiento religioso, llegó el primer cumpleaños de Edy y su padre, exultante aunque aún inquieto porque no lograban cazar al ruso, lo celebró como si se tratara de una boda real. Se invitó a media ciudad a una merienda especial y la orgullosa madre, ya bastante reestablecida, se sumó a la fiesta más hermosa y radiante que nunca.

—Deberíais tener más hijos —le repetía todo el mundo, constantemente, al ver al precioso Edward Charlie Saint-Masen dando sus pasitos por el atestado salón, lo cierto es que el pequeño era hermoso, fuerte y feliz, e iluminaba el mundo entero con su sonrisa, un hecho que Isabella no podía negar, lo mismo que no podía ignorar que en el fondo de su corazón deseaba, desde hacía algún tiempo, tener más niños con ojos verdes como los de su padre.

—Me voy mañana a Londres, querida. —La joven, vestida con un precioso vestido de lana en color avellana miró a su cuñado con los ojos muy abiertos—. Sí, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí y me necesitan en la empresa.

—Claro Emmett, llevas un mes en Dublín, es normal, pero te echaremos de menos.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Qué? No seas niño, Emmett, sabes que te echaremos de menos.

—Con los dos Edward aquí, creo que ya tenéis la cuota de Saint-Masen más que cubierta —bromeó con amargura, estaba desolado por la decisión de su hermano de frenar el divorcio, pero mucho más por la actitud de Isabella, que había asumido el asunto con resignación... casi con esperanza, porque estaba seguro que ella, en realidad, amaba a su marido—. Ya nos veremos en primavera.

—¡Mamá, mamá! Ed llegó hasta ellos de la mano de su padre y se sujetó a la falda de Isabella, ella se agachó y lo cogió en brazos con un poco de esfuerzo, estaba fatigada y débil aún.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, gracias, solo un poco cansada. Mi amor, ¿has visto cuantos regalos te han traído? ¿Cuál te gusta más?

—El caballo por supuesto —respondió el orgulloso padre— no había forma de sacarlo de las caballerizas.

—Es que es precioso ¿verdad Edward?, ¿es muy guapo tu caballo?

Emmett Saint-Masen se quedó rezagado observando la plácida escena de la joven madre con su hijo y su apuesto marido al lado, henchido de orgullo. Bajó la vista y se encaminó hacia la calle, no quería más despedidas y era obvio que Isabella tampoco tenía tiempo para ellas. Llegó al hall y dijo adiós con una sonrisa a la pequeña hermana de Bella, que lo observaba con los ojitos brillantes de amor, sabía que la chica se sentía enamorada de él, pero ignoró el asunto y salió camino del club... debía olvidarse de su cuñada porque como siempre, Edward se había salido con la suya.

Acabada la fiesta Isabella acostó a su pequeño personalmente después de darle un buen baño. Ed estaba agotado con tanto mimo y tanta atención y cayó rendido en su nueva camita con barrotes, en cuanto lo puso encima. Era maravilloso pensar que ya había pasado un año desde su nacimiento, desde aquel parto tan complicado del que sin embargo apenas recordaba nada. Lo estuvo mirando mucho rato con ojos embelesados, su carita perfecta, su pelo que se iba tomando un tono cobrizo a medida que crecía, sus largas pestañas oscuras y una vez más se sintió conmovida, era un niño especial y ella lo amaba con toda su alma.

—¿Se ha dormido ya?

—Sí. —Se volvió hacia Edward Saint-Masen que entraba en el cuarto con la copa de coñac en la mano. No le había dado tiempo a decirle buenas noches. El siempre insistía en ver al niño justo antes de dormir, le encantaban los minutos previos al sueño... en realidad era un padre estupendo, pensó Isabella observando su estampa impecable al llegar a la cama, conocía a otros que apenas si mantenían contacto con sus hijos, relegados siempre al cuidado de la madre o de las niñeras. Con la camisa de hilo blanco, los gemelos de plata, los primeros botones de la pechera sin abrochar, dejando a la vista parte del torso poderoso, cubierto por una brizna de vello dorado, Saint-Masen se inclinó un poco, estiró la mano y Isabella se deleitó mirando las manos fuertes y elegantes, los dedos largos con las uñas impecablemente recortadas, el antebrazo fuerte... y suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ante el suspiro inesperado, la miró y la vio algo sonrojada, bellísima enfundada en ese femenino traje que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y percibió perfectamente la impresión que causaba en la joven, tenía mucha experiencia al respecto, así pues se separó un poco de la camita, estiró la mano y le colocó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja, ella no se movió—. Estás muy hermosa.

—Gracias —contestó turbada, se levantó e hizo amago de alcanzar la puerta.

—No es un cumplido. —Él la detuvo cogiéndola por la mano, Isabella sintió el calor subiéndole por el cuerpo y levantó los ojos para mirar los suyos tan claros y tan hermosos—. Creo sinceramente que eres una mujer muy hermosa.

—Voy a dormir...

—Dame un beso.

—¿Qué dice? Se puso tan roja que Edward sintió un poco de lástima, aunque se acercó para sujetarla por la nuca.

—Dame un beso, Solo quiero un beso. —La asió con fuerza y la besó mirándola a los ojos, ella no podía casi respirar, se deleitó en su boquita perfecta, recorriéndola con la lengua, luego le atrapó los labios con fuerza y la besó con más propiedad, Isabella creía que se iba a deshacer—. ¿No te gusta besarme?

—Milord...

—Sé que te gusta.

Avanzó unos pasos con ella bien sujeta y la apoyó contra la pared, siguió besándola incansablemente hasta que su propia excitación lo perturbó lo suficiente como para bajar la boca buscando su escote, con la mano libre tiró un poco de la tela y dejó al descubierto sus pechos perfectos, suaves y turgentes, comenzó a lamerlos con la boca abierta, mientras ella temblaba como una hoja, oliendo de cerca el delicioso aroma de su pelo, sus manos firmes recorriéndola entera, estiró la mano y metió los dedos entre los suaves rizos ondulados y entonces él la apretó más al sentir ese mínimo contacto. Buscó nuevamente su boca para besarla con locura, se detuvo unos segundos encima de sus labios, jadeando por el deseo, subió los ojos y susurró.

—Eres preciosa. Hace tanto que te anhelo. Tanto que te necesito.

Cayeron encima de la cama de la niñera y Edward se sacó la camisa, se desató los pantalones y subió la mano experta por debajo de su vestido, recorrió con la palma de la mano abierta sus muslos, su abdomen liso y tierno, sus pechos calientes... ella gimió de forma involuntaria, entonces la miró solo un segundo a los ojos, no pudo esperar más y la penetró con un quejido profundo. Isabella lo sintió dentro de ella con una claridad asombrosa y su cuerpo, más maduro y más ansioso, se humedeció instantáneamente dejándose llevar por sus embestidas apasionadas. Hicieron el amor por primera vez, porque ella lo sintió por primera vez en cada milímetro de su cuerpo y lo deseo y lo abrazó y respondió a su pasión lo mejor que pudo, olvidando al instante esos encuentros furtivos, fríos y casi violentos del principio.

Te quiero quiso decir pero se calló y se limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon después de que él se desplomara encima de ella con un quejido desgarrado. Edward se quedó quieto, recuperando el ritmo respiratorio pegado a su cuello, aún dentro de ella y no dijo nada, unos minutos después se separó con delicadeza, la miró a la cara y la besó en la frente, la abrazó por la cintura, cerró los ojos y se durmió... Isabella hizo lo mismo tan solo unos segundos después.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó, despeinada y con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, recordó inmediatamente lo que había sucedido y quiso morirse. Se había comportado como una cualquiera permitiendo que sus deseos más secretos se evidenciaran delante de su marido. Se giró para mirar la cama de su hijo y tuvo que ahogar un grito, a su lado lord Edward Saint-Masen continuaba durmiendo plácidamente, completamente desnudo sobre el edredón.

Se deslizó de la cama y se puso la bata que encontró detrás de la puerta, deleitándose en el contundente cuerpo de él, tan alto, con los músculos bien marcados y una placidez innegable en su perfecto rostro. Despeinado, con las pestañas bordeando sus enormes ojos y una visible erección que la perturbó definitivamente, recordó que era domingo, levantó a Ed que estaba jugueteando en la camita y bajó con él camino de la cocina, debían ser ya las ocho o las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Pero que le ha pasado a tu pelo? —exclamó su madre al verla despeinada entrando en la cocina con el niño en brazos—. ¿No te lo has trenzado? Seguro que te dormiste leyendo, no cambiarás nunca. ¿Le doy yo el biberón? ¿Lo has cambiado?

—Lo he cambiado. No, se lo doy yo, gracias. —Miró a su hermana y a Alice que vestidas para ir a la iglesia la observaban con una extraña expresión en la cara—. Bree, por favor, sírveme un té, gracias.

—Buenos días. —La cantarina voz de Esmeralda Saint-Masen la hizo saltar de su sitio, ya estaban todas y rogó al cielo porque se fueran a misa antes de que su marido despertara—. He subido bizcochitos de almendras de los de ayer, aún quedaba una bandeja en la alacena. ¿Cómo está mi niño hoy? Pero hija, ¿qué te ha pasado en la boca?

—Nada. —Se tocó los labios partidos, la comisura derecha estaba agrietada y seguramente hinchada. ¡Maldita sea! Entregó el niño a la abuela para distraerla y se propuso sacar los bollitos de almendras de la cestita—. Debo haberme mordido.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, gracias.

—Pues si no te vistes pronto, llegaremos tarde.

—Buenos días. —La voz rotunda y varonil de Edward Saint-Masen paralizó la escena en el acto. Todas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar al atractivo lord llegando a la cocina con la camisa abierta y los pantalones del chaqué, estaba completamente despeinado, con los cabellos desordenados cayéndole sobre la frente. Se pasó la mano por la cara y con total naturalidad, les sonrió a todas, Isabella, roja como un tomate, se fue al fondo de la cocina con la cabeza agachada—. Buenos días mamá, ¿tan pronto y ya estáis despiertas? Hola Edward, pequeño.

—Ed. —A Esmeralda no le salían las palabras, era muy extraño ver a su hijo mayor bajando a desayunar antes de asearse, afeitarse y arreglarse como era debido—. ¿Quieres un té, hijo?

—No gracias, necesito un baño, ¿dónde está Francis?

—¿No está en tu cuarto? Renée lo miró entornando los ojos y luego observó a Isabella roja y nerviosa en el rincón.

—Milord. —Francis entró a la cocina procedente del sótano con unas camisas en la mano—. Como no estaba en su dormitorio, he aprovechado de bajar para planchar, ¿necesita algo?

—Un baño, gracias... os veo en la iglesia más tarde, señoras —dijo con una levísima venia hacia la familia— luego te veo hijo. —Se acercó y besó al pequeñín en la frente—. Isabella —caminó hacia ella como si la situación fuera de lo más cotidiana—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —logró articular ella.

—Has dejado la cama muy pronto —le susurró pegado a su oído, gesto que casi le provoca un desmayo—. Te he echado de menos.— y beso suavemente sus labios.

Luego volvió sobre sus pasos y salió con su majestuosidad habitual mientras el silencio se extendía por la cocina como una densa nube de humo. Isabella lo maldijo en silencio, se cerró mejor la bata y se giró un momento hacia la familia antes de salir corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Nadie dijo nada, pero al subir las escaleras oyó perfectamente a Esmeralda susurrar a las chicas...

—Ya sabemos quién es el responsable del cabello despeinado de Isabella. —Todas rieron—. ¡Bendito sea Dios!

Cuando las mujeres, en general, hablaban de los deberes del matrimonio aludían a las relaciones íntimas como desagradables e indecentes, una actividad de la que preferían prescindir en cuanto colmaran su hogar de hijos sanos. Muchas de ellas alababan la manía de sus maridos de adquirir amantes que las libraban a ellas de los apetitos inagotables de sus esposos y muchas, sobretodo de las de la alta sociedad, fingían reconocer o reconocían con sinceridad, que mientras hubiese otra más joven y bella que las sustituyera en la cama de su hombre, ellas daban gracias a Dios.

Infinidad de veces había oído ese tipo de comentarios y por lo tanto se sentía casi una mujerzuela al desear a Edward Saint-Masen . Él había forzado ese primer reencuentro conyugal y ella no podía dejar de recordar con un intenso calor en su vientre, sus besos, sus manos y su cuerpo rotundo, pegado al suyo, su olor, su leve sudor y tenerlo dentro, colmándola de una sensación que jamás en toda su vida había soñado que fuera posible experimentar. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, incluso durante el oficio religioso al que asistió esa mañana acompañada por su animada familia.

—El comisario Finnegan dice que vieron a un tipo de las características de Denalli abandonando Irlanda, en el puerto. —Isabella se sobresaltó y lo miró a los ojos con asombro, no lo había sentido acercarse y se sintió turbada—. ¿Te he asustado?

—Estaba pendiente de Ed, no lo oí llegar. —Bajó los ojos y se giró nuevamente hacia el niño que jugueteaba con otros pequeños sentados en la alfombra, tenían invitados tras la misa y las doncellas se empeñaban en servir las viandas en medio del bullicio general—.No sé porque no me lo creo... no se iría sin el sobre.

—Isabella...

—¿Sí? Lo miró con las mejillas arreboladas y muy nerviosa, él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo... —estiró los dedos y le acarició el dorso de la mano.

Isabella no se movió, ni lo esquivó y sintió como un golpe de energía muy sólido le subía por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Queréis un té? Rosalie se puso en medio de ambos con la bandeja, los dos retrocedieron y negaron con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—¿Me acompañas? Quiero enseñarte algo. —Ella lo miró muy sonrojada pero asintió y lo siguió camino de las escaleras primero y a su dormitorio después—. Pasa, quería darte esto... bien... en fin...

—¿Para mí? Isabella miró la cajita roja de terciopelo con los ojos muy abiertos, como una niña delante de una confitería, Saint-Masen tendió la mano hacia ella con un poco de timidez, era agradable sentir por primera vez en su vida algo de turbación delante de una mujer, así que cuadró los hombros, le sujetó la mano y le puso la cajita entre las suyas.

—Es para ti; pertenece a mi familia desde hace generaciones, debí dártelo hace tiempo, exactamente hace veintidós meses cuando llegaste a Londres, pero no pudo ser y ahora quiero que lo tengas.

—Isabella abrió el estuche y se encontró con una alianza cuajada de brillantes pequeñitos, sencilla, pero muy hermosa, levantó los ojos y no supo que decir—. Es una alianza de matrimonio, quiero que la lleves.

—Es muy valiosa, no puedo aceptarla. —Estiró la mano y se la devolvió absolutamente convencida de que no le pertenecía.

—¿Qué dices? Eres mi mujer, por supuesto que debes aceptarla.

—No... yo... ¿y por qué ahora?

—Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Edy, creí que este sería un buen momento. —Estiró la mano y volvió a colocar la cajita entre sus manos—. Es tuya, no lo hagas más difícil.

—No. —Ella siguió en silencio mirando el cofrecito con duda—.

No es necesario.

—Claro que sí, no llevas ningún anillo de casada —carraspeó pensando que era un motivo estúpido e infantil—. No te hice ningún regalo antes, ni cuando nació Edward... acéptalo y en paz ¿quieres?

—¿Y en paz? Lo miró con esos ojos oscuros que parecían leer más allá de lo posible y dejó la cajita encima del aparador de la entrada—. Muchas gracias pero no necesito ninguna alianza, guárdela... voy a volver abajo, hay mucha gente aún.

—¡No! La detuvo cerrando la puerta de un golpe—. ¿Desprecias mi regalo?, es una joya familiar, debes tenerlo.

—No veo porque, milord y no estoy despreciando nada, eso pertenece a su familia, guárdelo.

—Tú eres mi familia, te guste o no. —Estaba dolido y ofendido, era insólito, miles de mujeres hubiesen muerto a sus pies por un regalo semejante, era una alianza maravillosa y única y ella la miraba como si le diera alergia—. Es la alianza de matrimonio que llevan las mujeres Saint-Masen y tú no llevas ningún anillo.

—Nunca lo he llevado.

—¡Por eso quiero que lo lleves, maldita sea! —interrumpió, indignado—. Estás casada y no llevas ninguna maldita alianza... creo que ya es hora.

—¿Y por qué? Se puso delante de él con firmeza, ¿ahora quería darle un anillo, después de pasarse meses sin dirigirle la palabra? Era ridículo y una muestra más de su carácter dominante—. ¿Debería sentirme halagada de que mi esposo me quiera regalar una alianza de matrimonio casi dos años después de casarse conmigo?, ¿qué me convierte ahora en digna de su joya, milord?

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan racionalmente insoportable?

Percibió perfectamente como se le nublaba la mirada y quiso pedir disculpas, pero ya era un poco tarde, ella lo hizo a un lado para salir del cuarto cuanto antes—. No te vayas, ¡maldita sea! Quiero que ahora tengas esta joya porque es la tradición y porque quisiera que empezáramos de nuevo, te dije que estoy dispuesto a enmendar todos mis errores.

—No, gracias lord Saint-Masen ... no quiero su joya, es usted muy amable, pero no hace falta. —La voz le temblaba, tenía muchas ganas de echarse a llorar—. Si quiere la aceptaré y la guardaré para que cuando Edward sea mayor la use como él decida... pero yo no voy a usarla por lo tanto, es mejor que la guarde, tal vez tenga oportunidad de regalársela a otra persona.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Se cruzó en su camino e impidió su salida—. ¡Dios bendito, he querido hacerte un regalo y acabamos discutiendo una vez más! Sé que dos años después de la boda este gesto resulta extraño, mi madre me lo ha dicho infinidad de veces, pero no sabía como hacerlo. ¿Crees que no estoy arrepentido de como he hecho las cosas? Estoy tratando Isabella. Estoy tratando. Y ahora, que creo que tenemos la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, quiero que sea tuya, por favor... todas las mujeres deberían llevar el anillo de sus maridos.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Desde que había llegado a Londres, hacía veintidós meses como él bien recordaba, había tenido que asumir con dignidad y mucha vergüenza las constantes preguntas de todas y cada una de las mujeres que conocía sobre su anillo de casada, ¿cómo era?, ¿de cuántos quilates?, ¿de cuanta antigüedad? Y ella jamás tenía una respuesta, ni una joya que enseñar a las más curiosas, incluso su suegra, más avergonzada que ella misma por la situación había insistido en regalarle un anillo de su propiedad para acallar los chismes, pero en esa ocasión tampoco lo había aceptado y al final, cuando todo el mundo comprendió que su marido de conveniencia no había tenido la deferencia de comprarle uno, la dejaron tranquila, pero eso había sido muchos meses después, incluso tras el nacimiento de Edward. La humillación ya era bastante pública así que un maldito anillo no había empeorado nada, pero su blando corazón había sufrido en silencio por aquello y ahora, tanto tiempo después, no hacía más que reabrir la herida.

Suspiró y habló importándole bien poco que él la viera llorar.

—Me he pasado casi dos años de casada sin llevar una alianza de matrimonio, milord, y aunque en algún momento dicha circunstancia resultó ser embarazosa, la acepté... y ahora ya no me hace falta, ni siquiera hemos tenido una boda religiosa, así que sigamos siendo consecuentes y guárdese su alianza para alguien a quien pueda dársela en un altar o donde quiera. —Saint-Masen abrió mucho los ojos y sintió su dolor de forma tan nítida que se afirmó en el borde del aparador para no perder la compostura—. Soy racionalmente insoportable, es así y no voy a cambiar porque me regale un anillo, no puedo caer a sus pies por algo así, lo siento pero no, muchas gracias.

Salió caminando con firmeza por el pasillo, pero en cuanto sintió que él ya no podía verla, corrió hacia las cocinas, bajó a la alacena y se encerró sola, a llorar, con el corazón hecho trocitos, ofendida y confundida. Creía que lo amaba, de una forma irracional y estúpida él le despertaba toda clase de sentimientos y emociones, pero era especialista en hacerle daño con su frialdad, su sentido práctico y su falta de compasión. Su dignidad la obligaba a rechazar el maldito anillo, una joya que permanecía bien guardada cuando él paseaba sus amores con Irina Denalli por medio Londres, regalándole toda clase de joyas mientras su esposa campesina, joven y pobre, no tenía ni un simple aro de plata que colocarse en el dedo de casada. Se dobló sobre sí misma y se echó a llorar como hacía meses que no hacía.

—¿Has visto a Isabella? Alice asomó la cabeza en su cuarto, eran las nueve de la noche y no encontraban a la joven por ningún sitio, Edward apartó la vista de su libro y negó con la cabeza, había cenado solo en su dormitorio y no había visto a nadie desde la triste discusión con su mujer. Una discusión que lo había dejado completamente confundido, dolido y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa en el pecho—. No habéis bajado a cenar ninguno de los dos, pero ella no pidió que le subieran su cena.

—Aquí no está.

—¿Le diste la alianza?

—Sí, pero no la aceptó. —Se concentró en la novela procurando que su prima se fuera cuanto antes.

—Es muy testaruda. —Alice sonrió, imaginándose una acalorada discusión de enamorados—. Ya la aceptará.

—No creo, parecía convencida, así que si quieres la maldita alianza ahí la tienes. —Con un gesto indicó hacia el aparador donde la cajita reposaba inocentemente.

—Edward ¿estás loco?, esa alianza pertenece a tu esposa...

—Eso se lo dices a la señorita Swan.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado?

—Supongo que dos años después de la boda resulta ofensivo y no se ha compadecido de mi disculpas. No le interesa llevar mi anillo y a mi ya no me interesa el maldito anillo, así que por favor... quisiera seguir leyendo.

—Debes comprender que Isabella lo pasó muy mal en Londres, que se sintió humillada públicamente por tus desplantes y tu forma de tratarla, yo fui testigo, supongo que a estas alturas, debe ser doloroso para ella. ¡Santo cielo... tal vez se ha ido! Hace horas que nadie la ve, ¿cuándo la viste por última vez?

—No sé, a las tres o las cuatro de la tarde. —Dejó el libro y se puso de pie algo preocupado—. ¿Cómo que nadie la ha visto desde esa hora? ¿Y Edward?

—Está con tu madre, durmiendo.

—¿Está aquí? —Renée se asomó al antiguo cuarto de su marido y vio a su apuesto yerno charlando con Alice.

—No, no está.

—¿Y dónde se habrá metido?

Revisaron la casa de arriba abajo con la mayoría de los empleados y nadie pudo dar con Isabella. Edward se puso el abrigo y salió a caminar por la calle donde hacía un frío de muerte y no encontró señales de su esposa. Cruzó el parque y llamó en la casa del tio de Isabella, pero ahí tampoco estaba así que el tío optó por mandar a algunos pajes a la casa de sus más allegados para preguntar, pero a las once de la noche pudieron comprobar con un nudo en la garganta que Isabella Saint-Masen había desaparecido.


	10. Cap 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

—¿Es verdad que Saint-Masen se casó contigo sin ver siquiera un retrato? Debió sorprenderse al ver lo bella que eras cuando llegaste a Londres ¿no? Aro Denalli soltó una fuerte carcajada y la miró con lástima. La hermosa mujer de Lord Saint-Masen parecía aterrada, atada y amordazada en el suelo de piedra, frío y húmedo.

Llevaba al menos dos horas tirada en aquel lugar y no hacía más que llorar, había sido muy sencillo secuestrarla de la cocina de su casa, entrar y besar el santo, dijeron sus hombres y ahí la tenía, a su merced, aunque la necesitaba viva, de momento. —Aunque en aquellos tiempos solo tenía ojos para mi Irina, y no lo culpo porque aunque era una zorra, era la más bella de las criaturas. Mañana le haremos saber a tu apuesto caballero que te tenemos bajo nuestro cuidado, me dará los documentos y luego, querida, acabaré contigo, lo siento por ti, pero ese bastardo engreído me lo debe, Irina murió por su culpa y ahora tu muerte nos dejará empatados.

—Solo hay que esperar, señor. —Una voz con acento irlandés se dejó escuchar por encima de sus cabezas. Isabella intentó moverse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo atado con brusquedad con unas fuertes correas de cuero.

—Bien, señora Saint-Masen , mejor será si te duermes. —Se agachó y le dio un golpe seco en la nuca, la joven perdió el conocimiento en seguida e Denalli la tapó con varias mantas antes de dejarla abandonada en aquel húmedo y oscuro sótano.

—¿Discutió con usted antes de desaparecer?

—¿Qué insinúa comisario?, ¿qué se fue para darme una lección? Por el amor de Dios, alguien se ha llevado a Isabella de aquí, no me cabe ninguna duda.

—Edward, tranquilo, por el amor de Dios. —Su madre le acarició el brazo, no había dormido en toda la noche y parecía más irritable de lo normal—. Por favor...

—Han dejado esto en el despacho del señor O'Reilly. —Un policía entró con una carta lacrada y todos se lanzaron sobre él, Edward agarró la misiva que iba a su nombre y se apartó para leerla.

—La tiene Denalli... el marido de Irina.

—¡Dios mío! Esmeralda se sentó en una butaca sujetándose el pecho, Alice ahogó un grito y se aferró a la mano de su prometido— Anda, Alice llama a Renée, dile que ya hay noticias, pobre Isabella, pobrecita.

—¿Qué piden? Jasper Hale, el elegante novio de Alice se puso a su lado decidido a poner encima de la mesa todo el dinero del que disponía en Dublín.

—Nada, Jasper, gracias, solo quieren unos documentos. —Salió de la biblioteca y subió corriendo la escalera, sacó el sobre de la mesilla y salió decidido a entregarlo cuanto antes al ruso, en la salida la policía y Jasper Hale lo detuvieron.

—¿Dónde va milord?, ¿no pretenderá exponerse sin ninguna precaución?

—Quieren este maldito sobre, Finnegan, ya se lo expliqué, me dan unas señas, voy a entregarlo y en paz. —Agarró la capa y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—¡No Edward, hijo! Su madre se interpuso en su camino—. Te harán daño.

—¡Madre por el amor de Dios! La miro hacia abajo ofendido, indignado.

Caminó a buen ritmo casi media horas antes de llegar al almacén a orillas del Liffey donde le habían dado las instrucciones para entregar los documentos. Llovía y helaba en Dublín esa mañana, sin embargo el calor le subía por todo el cuerpo, estaba indignado, furioso y sobre todo se sentía impotente, culpable y un maldito cobarde incapaz de cuidar de los suyos, primero su hijo y ahora su esposa. Denalli lo tenía en sus manos y se maldijo una vez más por haber intimado con Irina dañando a tantísima gente con sus actos.

—Déjelo todo ahí mismo. —Una voz ruda e irlandesa le ordenó desde la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—Déjelo ahí mismo.

—¡No! primero quiero verla.

—¡Maldito inglés arrogante!, ¡déjelos ahí si quiere volver a ver a su esposa!

—Sí los quiere, primero debo ver a mi mujer, sino no hay trato, díselo a Denalli.

—¡Maldito cabrón! La voz de Denalli le llegó por la derecha, a la par que el frío del acero se le posó en el cuello. No se movió al percibir la espada, pero su respiración agitada pareció divertir al ruso—. ¿Tienes miedo Saint-Masen ?

—Aquí tienes los malditos papeles, devuélveme a mi mujer.

—¿Y quién me devuelve a la amada madre de mis hijos? ¡Trae a la duquesita! —ordenó a uno de sus esbirros—. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

En seguida apareció Isabella sujeta por dos de aquellos tipos, la cara amoratada, despeinada y Edward sintió que se le rompía el corazón a trozos, avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, pero Denalli le clavó la espada a la altura de la clavícula obligándole a detenerse.

—Aquí la tenemos, tu mujer por la mía, Saint-Masen , me parece lo más justo.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, Denalli, déjala marchar.

—¿Y cuánto me darás?

—Lo que quieras. En unos días puedo tener todo el dinero del que dispongo en Dublín.

—¿Sólo en Dublín?

—Y en Inglaterra... pero deja que se vaya. —Miró los ojos chocolate de su esposa e intentó sonreír, ella trató de devolver el gesto, pero apenas podía controlar el llanto—. Déjala marchar, por Dios.

—No sé si quiero tu dinero, Saint-Masen , los traidores a tu patria pagan bien mis servicios... pero quiero divertirme, si no me quedo con la dama, ¿con quién podré divertirme?

—Conmigo. —A pesar de la espada, avanzó hacia él con los brazos abiertos—. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja fuera de esto a mi esposa.

—Qué noble... ¿Qué opinas, Isabella? Se acercó a la jovencita a la que le temblaba la barbilla y le acarició el pelo revuelto—. ¿Sabes lo que haré a tu marido?, ¿a tu adúltero marido?

—¡Déjala ir!, ¡déjala marchar!

—Bien, estoy de buen humor. —Se giró hacia el duque de Forks e hizo un gesto hacia sus esbirros mientras agarraba a Isabella del brazo—. El marido por la mujer, me parece bien.

Dos hombres avanzaron hacia Edward y lo sujetaron con fuerza por los brazos antes de comenzar a desnudarlo, le sacaron el abrigo, la bufanda, las botas, finalmente la camisa, lo arrastraron por el suelo húmedo y lo ataron con las manos por encima de la cabeza a unas cadenas gruesas y oxidadas. Apenas se movió, ni separó los labios, solo esperaba con ansiedad ver salir a Isabella de ahí, sana y salva.

—Tú vida por la de ella... ¿mmm?, ¿así que te importa la muchacha? Estiró la mano y la agarró por la cintura, Isabella subió los ojos hacia su marido y el terror casi la mata, aquellos hombres estaban preparados para golpearlo, para torturarlo, uno de ellos se colocó unos guantes de cuero y se agachó para coger un fino estilete del suelo—. Esta mujercita es bella, preciosa diría yo... y no te la mereces. La dejaré ir, seguramente muy pronto conseguirá otro marido que se ocupe de ella... ¿verdad preciosa? —buscó su boca y la besó con rudeza, Isabella se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas y lo escupió en la cara, acto que provocó la indignación del ruso y una bofetada que la tiró al suelo.

—¡No! ¡No la toques!

—No estás en condiciones de exigir, maldito arrogante, ¡lleváosla de aquí! y tú, princesita... ¡mírame! La agarró de la axila y la levantó con violencia para mirarla a los ojos—. Vete, corre como el demonio y como digas a alguien algo de esto, voy y mato a tu bastardo ¿me oyes?, lo mato, lo quemaré vivo y haré que lo veas, sabes que no miento, ¡Vete!

Isabella Saint-Masen lo observó con la sangre llenándole la boca, estaba dolorida y muerta de miedo, pero no salió, retrocedió despacio y se pegó al cuerpo de Edward. Este intentó moverse pero no pudo, uno de los hombres tiró de las cadenas y casi le parten la espalda. Ella le tocó el torso y miró a Denalli desafiante.

—No pienso dejarlo así —susurró. Edward estiró los dedos y le rozó el pelo, estaba llorando y ella también, pero se mantuvo firme—. Suéltelo, buscaré a la policía.

—¿Nos salió valiente la duquesita? ¡Apártate de él y vuelve con tu hijo! ¡Ahora antes de que me arrepienta! ¡Fuera, vete!

—Vete, por Dios, Isabella, vuelve con Edward, por el amor de Dios, vete a casa. —Saint-Masen le rogó con angustia, ella se giró, lo miró a los ojos y quiso decirle muchas cosas como que lo amaba, pero no pudo, él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que obedeciera.

—Por nuestro hijo, cariño, hazlo por él, por favor.

—¡Corre duquesa y no te atrevas a buscar ayuda o a volver aquí, porque te juro por Dios que iré por tu hijo!

Isabella y Edward se miraron a los ojos y ella finalmente asintió, no lo abandonaría, pero obedeció, se giró, se agarró la falda y salió corriendo como si se la llevara el demonio. Cuando al fin paró de correr, estaba en la orilla este del río y la gente, muy humilde, la miraba con curiosidad, debía tener un aspecto horrible, pensó, pero nadie la seguía, cogió aire y siguió corriendo, directamente hacia el Trinity College, debía atravesar el centro y llegaría a Saint Stephen en un santiamén, estaba oscureciendo y debía correr. Antes de llegar al parque se detuvo nuevamente a respirar y entonces la mano firme de alguien la sujetó por la muñeca, dio un grito y se resistió, pero cuando miró a la cara a su agresor tuvo que ahogar una exclamación, paró las protestas y entonces él sonrió.

—Marcos Vulturis, milady ¿se acuerda de mí?

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Voy detrás de Denalli, mató a mi sobrina Irina, salvaremos a su esposo.

—No. —Retrocedió aterrada, no debía hablar con ese hombre, debía buscar a la policía.

—La policía —dijo como leyéndole la mente— no hará nada, nosotros sí, dígame donde está, querida... perdimos a su marido cerca del río, lo estábamos siguiendo y sé que no podemos perder más tiempo.

—¿Me ayudará?

—Por supuesto, le doy mi palabra de honor.

—Mi hijo...

—Su hijo está a salvo, se lo prometo, mi gente cuidará de ustedes, no tenga miedo, Isabella, dígame. —La miró a los ojos con seguridad—. ¿Dónde está Denalli?

Le sostuvo la mirada pensando, se estrujó la falda, de pronto notó que tenía mucho frío, no llevaba abrigo. Miró a su alrededor y vislumbró las casas iluminándose de a poco, no podía dejar a Edward y necesitaba ayuda de verdad, de gente experta. Ese venerable anciano parecía de fiar, por alguna extraña razón le transmitía seguridad, él la cogió del codo y le enseñó un carruaje que esperaba cerca del césped, Isabella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y subieron juntos de vuelta al Liffey.

—Edward... no quiero que mueras... no aún. —Denalli se paseaba lentamente delante de Saint-Masen , que sangraba copiosamente por la nariz y la boca, estaba semidesnudo y se percibían perfectamente los hematomas y los golpes en su cuerpo—.

Ten un poco de honor... pídeme disculpas y te daré una muerte digna.

—Milady. —Vulturis se desplomó contra la pared pasándose un pañuelo por la cara, se habían agachado junto a una ventana lateral y Isabella, que no tenía una visión general del almacén, si podía ver perfectamente a su marido... estaba aterrada, pero era preciso permanecer tranquilos—. Milady, debe esperar aquí, mis hombres se ocuparan, he mandado a alguien a buscar ayuda de la policía, esperaremos unos segundos.

—Por favor. —Las lágrimas se le escaparon al instante y miró a los hombres de aquel ruso que empezaban a desplazarse por la zona.

—¡Bastardo! El grito de Denalli volvió a sobresaltarla, miró hacia el interior y observó con congoja el rostro hinchado de Edward, el labio partido, casi no se distinguían sus ojos. Se habían ensañado con él—. Nadie va a salvarte la vida, ¿lo sabes?, nadie. —Le acercó un cuchillo a la altura de la rodilla y le rajó la tela del pantalón—.Empezaremos por los genitales... ¿piensas en tu mujer, Masen? —Se desplazaba como una gacela a su alrededor—. No quise hacerle daño, ni robé su virtud, aunque nunca es tarde, luego puedo visitarla en su casa... en su cama. —Se acercó y le dio con el puño en el estómago, Saint-Masen se dobló de dolor, pero no emitió sonido alguno, entonces el ruso avanzó un paso y le dio un corte limpio en el muslo, Edward se quejó y la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones.

—Debemos entrar. —Isabella se puso de pie y Vulturis la sujetó por la falda.

—No milady, ¡no! ¡Espere!

—Voy a entrar, distraeré a ese asesino y los podréis atacar, no debemos esperar, se va a desangrar.

— ¡No!

—¿Quién coño sois vosotros? Isabella casi se muere del susto, alzó la vista y vio a dos soldados, se giró y encaró a los hombres que los cercaban con unas espadas, Marcus Vulturis también se enderezó y los miró de frente.

—Isabella Saint-Masen —atinó a decir con dignidad.

—¡¿Qué?!... sígame. —El tipo susurraba y la empujó para que caminara seguida por Vulturis—. Señor esta mujer dice que es Isabella Saint-Masen .

—¡Dios! El tipo que estaba agazapado mirando hacia el interior del cobertizo la miró y ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, era Dwyer en persona, rodeado por un pequeño ejército—. Milady ¿qué demonios hace usted aquí?

—¿Y usted?, ¿por qué no entran? Va a matarlo ¿no lo ve?

—Estamos esperando a que ese Denalli confiese algo, no para de hablar, lleva una hora de monólogo... no lo matará, no ahora, solo está divirtiéndose.

—¡¿Qué?! Mi marido está malherido y se lo toman así, voy a entrar.

—Llévatela de aquí, Vulturis —dijo tranquilamente sin mirar al georgiano—. No debiste inmiscuir a la dama. Solo es una mujer, llévatela a casa, solucionaremos esto a nuestra manera.

—¡No, no lo permitiré! —Corrió con agilidad, los hombres intentaron detenerla pero fue imposible, dio un salto y empujó una de las puertas del cobertizo, en dos minutos se vio dentro de aquel horrible recinto, rodeada de los mismos hombres mal encarados que la habían tenido retenida, cuadró los hombros, se encomendó a Dios y caminó hacia Denalli, supuso que con ella en peligro a Dwyer no le quedaría más remedio que intervenir—. ¡Denalli!

—¡Madre del amor hermoso! —exclamó el ruso—, no te dije, mujer, que escaparas. ¿Vienes a morir junto a tu marido infiel? ¿Eso quieres? ¿No has tenido suficiente? ¡Hembras! —soltó, escupiendo el suelo—. ¡Qué estúpidas... cogedla!

—¿Isabella? Edward levantó los ojos y vio a su pequeña esposa frente a Denalli y el miedo le subió por el pecho, podía soportar toda clase de atrocidades, pero ella no. Se movió furioso y las cadenas se le enterraron en la carne; debía estar en casa, con su familia—. Isabella...

—Lady Saint-Masen en persona, ha regresado para salvarte. —Estiró la zarpa y la agarró con facilidad, la giró para que mirara a su marido de frente y la apretó contra su cuerpo—. Es idiota, primero iré yo y luego mis hombres uno a uno... Edward... verás como nos hará gozar esta zorrita.

—¡Basta ya! —bramó Saint-Masen completamente impotente, sintió que se moría de la rabia, se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas pero solo consiguió hacerse aún más daño—. Ella es inocente.

—Claro y por eso la dejé marchar, pero perdió su oportunidad, es una muchacha singular esta Isabella. —La apretó aún más y le besó la oreja mientras ella miraba al cielo rogando para que Dwyer y Vulturis intervinieran de una maldita vez—. Pero ya que ha vuelto, nos divertiremos, ¿no chicos? ¿Este será nuestro trofeo? La agarró por la nuca y la tiró al suelo, Isabella, muy serena, puso las manos para amortiguar el golpe y miró hacia arriba, a su marido, que lloraba y se revolvía con furia. Denalli la volvió hacia él y le separó las piernas con dos patadas, mientras alguien se agachaba detrás de ella para agarrarla por los brazos.

—Has caído muy bajo Denalli, muy bajo. —Dwyer entró mientras el ruso empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones, en seguida sus hombres, todos perfectamente armados, y varios miembros de la policía local a los que Isabella reconoció en seguida, se hicieron visibles rodeando el cobertizo, Denalli se giró hacia el militar y saltó agarrando la espada que tenía en el suelo.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver, maldito inglés!

—Como prefieras. —Dwyer levantó la mano y a una orden sus hombres se lanzaron gritando contra los de Denalli, en un segundo se desató zafarrancho de combate y Isabella aprovechó el revuelo para saltar hacia Edward. Le acarició las piernas comprobando que la herida del muslo era profunda, estaba perdiendo muchísima sangre, lo miró con ternura y forzó una sonrisa, él apenas podía mantener la conciencia. A su espalda llegó Marcos Vulturis acompañado por uno de sus hombres y empezaron a desatarlo de la cadena. Lo sacaron hacia la parte delantera de la bodega y ahí lo dejaron encima del suelo húmedo.

—Te pondrás bien ¿me oyes? Te pondrás bien. —Se rompió el bajo del vestido de un tirón y le aplicó un torniquete con pericia, se giró para ver a Vulturis y vio que el viejo diplomático traía el coche para llevarlos a casa.

—Isabella...

—¿Sí? Se agachó para oírlo mejor, tenía un aspecto lamentable, pero ella disimuló la impresión y le despejó la cara del pelo revuelto y húmedo.

—Me has tuteado...

—¿Qué? —No pudo evitar sonreír—. Está bien... ahora te llevaremos a casa.

—Moriría feliz en tus brazos. Te amo Isabella. —le dijo susurrando, a ella se le humedecieron los ojos y lo besó en la frente, Edward forzó una sonrisa y se quejó un poco antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Londres, 10 abril 1826

Miró por la ventana del despacho sonriendo. Llovía y hacía frío aún en Londres. Leyó nuevamente la carta y se apoyó en el cristal dando gracias a Dios por su hija, Marie, nacida hacía diez días en Irlanda.

—¿Milord? Edward Saint-Masen se volvió hacia Paul, su último asistente, con los ojos chispeantes—. Enhorabuena duque, me han dicho que ha sido niña esta vez, ¿cómo se encuentran?

—Sí Paul, gracias a Dios, por favor abre unas botellas de champagne, cerveza o lo que quieran los empleados, vamos a celebrar el nacimiento de mi hija... y gracias, lady Isabella está perfectamente aunque se haya adelantado seis semanas el parto y la pequeña es preciosa.

—¿Cuándo se va?

—Lo antes posible, adelanta reuniones, firma de contratos y demás, como mucho debo dejar todo arreglado en dos semanas, aunque preferiría irme ya y prepara tu viaje también, Jared y Emmett se quedan a cargo, pero tú y yo trabajaremos desde Dublín. Mi mujer me recuerda que le prometí quedarnos en Irlanda hasta octubre. —Le enseñó la carta con una sonrisa—. Los niños están felices en la playa.

—Claro, milord, estará todo a punto para la semana que viene.

Se desplomó satisfecho en su enorme butaca de cuero. Cuanto los echaba de menos, a Isabella y a los niños... necesitaba viajar cuanto antes o moriría de pena en Londres. Todas las tardes cuando llegaba a casa y Edy no salía a recibirlo, se le encogía el pecho, lo mismo al ver la habitación de los pequeños vacía y al no sentir la presencia de su preciosa mujer cerca, su aroma, su sonrisa y su amor. Isabella llenaba cada rincón de ese hogar maravilloso que había fundado y a él le dolía el alma no encontrarla cada noche a su lado. Era increíble lo que necesitaba a su mujer, Isabella era toda su vida y aunque se sentía un inútil al reconocerlo, era verdad, dependía de ella mucho más de lo que ella dependería jamás de él.

Tras su aventura con Aro Denalli, todo había cambiado para ellos. Isabella lo había cuidado con entrega mientras se recuperó de sus heridas, lo había mimado y protegido y había luchado como una leona para conseguir que estuviera sano y fuerte otra vez. Su matrimonio y su amor se habían asentado con fuerza. Ella había conseguido perdonar y olvidar todo su pasado y sus primeros tiempos en Londres; jamás le volvió reprochar nada de aquello, jamás después de que él le pidiera perdón sinceramente, casi de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Isabella enterró los recuerdos y se entregó a un amor novedoso para ambos, intenso y apasionado que los había convertido en la gran envidia de familiares y amigos. Incluso la convenció y se casaron en una ceremonia religiosa oficiada en la catedral de San Patricio, con Edy como testigo y ella embarazada de casi dos meses. Se habían dado el sí quiero, se habían intercambiado alianzas y finalmente habían celebrado un gran banquete de bodas para sus amigos y familiares. Las matronas de la sociedad solo podían hablar de la adoración que el Duque le profesaba a su esposa y como saltándose todas las etiquetas sociales, se mostraban afectuosamente demostrativos, abrazándose y prodigándose besos frente a todos.

En cuatro años habían tenido dos niños más, Robert y Anthony y ahora Dios los bendecía con el nacimiento de su primera hija, Marie. Edward no podía sentirse más satisfecho, sobretodo porque la amaba y la deseaba cada día con más fuerza, formaban una gran pareja, un matrimonio que no solo se amaba con locura, sino que también compartía charlas, decisiones y confidencias con soltura, ella lo escuchaba y aconsejaba y él, confiaba ciegamente en ella, en su criterio, inteligencia y serenidad.

Vivían en Londres, en la casa contigua a la de los Saint-Masen en Belgravia y ahí habían organizado su vida, una existencia bastante sencilla que sin embargo tampoco carecía de discusiones o enfrentamientos entre ambos, nada podía ser una balsa de aceite, y menos con una mujer fuerte, decidida y con carácter como ella, que se le enfrentaba y lo medía y tomaba sus propias decisiones sin pestañar, Isabella era así y el la amaba tal cual era, y seis años después de su matrimonio apenas se podía creer que habían conseguido enamorarse y convertir un mero contrato comercial, en un matrimonio de verdad y más intenso de lo que él jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

—Enhorabuena, papá.

—Gracias Emmett. —Se levantó y aceptó el abrazo de su hermano— ha sido niña, Isabella está muy bien, dice que fue un parto rápido

—¿Pero no era para junio?

—El viaje debe haber adelantado el alumbramiento, le dije que debía esperar para viajar, pero en fin, afortunadamente todo ha ido perfecto y ambas están bien, me iré cuanto antes. ¡Una niña, es maravilloso! Espero que sea tan hermosa como su madre.

—Lo será, ¿y los chicos?

—Felices en la playa, no hay tan mal tiempo y están disfrutando, aunque Anthony aún es muy pequeño, Isabella dice que le encanta gatear por la arena, es un aventurero igual que su madre. —Sonrió evocando los ojos oscuros del bebé que ya tenía un año y sintió nuevamente el pinchazo de la añoranza—. Debo viajar en seguida, ocúpate de todo, hay varias exportaciones que quedan pendientes y el acuerdo con los americanos, Caius ha mandado los documentos desde Nueva York. ¡Ah! y una reunión en palacio, la gente de lord Liverpool me espera a finales de mes, escribiré una carta y vais tú o Jared, aunque prefiero que lo hagas tú...

—¡Mamá un caracol! Edward llegó corriendo por la arena con una concha enorme entre las manos, a su espalda, como siempre, James intentaba seguirle el ritmo con dificultad.

—Es preciosa, mi amor, la guardaremos para papá ¿quieres?

—Sí.

—¡Ed, Rob! La voz varonil y hermosa de su marido la hizo girarse con el corazón en la boca, su hermana y Bree también se volvieron hacia la casa y vieron la alta figura de Edward Saint-Masen acercándose a ellos por la arena, traía una camisa blanca de algodón, abierta y fuera de los pantalones gris perla, el pelo algo revuelto y los brazos abiertos hacia sus hijos, los niños lo vieron y corrieron como locos para abrazarlo—. ¡Por Dios como habéis crecido!

—¡Qué sorpresa! Rosalie se adelantó y besó a su cuñado en la mejilla, Isabella se quedó quieta observando su estampa inmejorable y sus ojos verdes brillando bajo la luz del sol.

—Duquesa —le dijo con una venia. Se acercó y la besó intensamente en los labios—. Estás preciosa.

—Milord —bromeó, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Avanzó unos pasos y se abrazó a él con fuerza—. ¡Dios santo, te he echado tanto de menos! ¿Ya has visto a Marie?

—Es una hermanita —le dijo Rob sujeto a sus rodillas.

—Sí, una hermanita, es tan hermosa como su madre, ¿verdad chicos?, ¿estás bien? Ella asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara—. Bree ¿cómo estás?, por lo que veo todos bien y yo muerto de hambre, ¿no das de comer a tu marido, cielo?

Quince minutos después se besaban como locos contra una de las paredes de su dormitorio. Isabella sufría cada vez que se separaban, algo que ambos intentaban evitar a toda costa, pero en esta ocasión había nacido una hija, se había enfrentado sola al parto y eso, la tenía profundamente conmovida.

—Te amo, te amo —repetía él recorriéndola entera con las enormes manos —. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Ahora sí, pero te he extrañado tanto, Edward, no quiero volver a pasar por esto sola.

—No, mi amor, te dije que debías quedarte, santo cielo, estás preciosa, te deseo tanto.

—No puedo. —Lo detuvo posando las dos manos sobre su pecho—. Aún no y además...

—Ya lo sé. —Se separó de ella y se atusó el pelo cobrizo al que unas finas hebras blancas a la altura de las sienes le conferían un aire muy varonil—. Lo sé...

—Papá. —Ed entró en el cuarto a la carrera—. La abuela dice que bajes a comer, hay puré de patatas.

—¡Mmm que bueno! Gracias hijo, te amo. —Se acercó y la besó en el cuello—. Más que a mi vida, lady Saint-Masen .

El ritmo de la casa varió ostensiblemente con la llegada del duque. Además de Francis, Edward llegó también con Paul Carpenter y se las arregló para disfrutar de la familia y las vacaciones a la par que seguía cuidando de sus negocios. Los niños se volvían locos con él, que era incansable jugando y además los menús y los horarios cambiaron, empezaron a recibir más visitas y la casa dejó de ser un apacible remanso de paz junto al mar para convertirse en punto de reunión de muchos familiares y amigos. Desde que se conocían siempre era así, Edward rodeado de gente que quería verlo, comentarle, contarle o consultarle y Isabella vivía resignada a esa realidad desde hacía tiempo.

—Yo te bautizo Marie Esmeralda Saint-Masen —dijo el reverendo derramando las aguas bautismales sobre la cabecita de la pequeña, que ni se movió en brazos del tío Peter, su orgulloso padrino—. Bueno niños, ya podéis seguir jugando —dijo finalmente mirando a los angelitos que habían interrumpido un millar de veces la ceremonia—. Vamos a comer.

—Gracias. —Edward se pegó a su cuello y le besó la oreja, él siempre le daba las gracias cuando nacían los niños y aunque ella no comprendía muy bien por qué, le sonrió embelesada, estaba bellísima vestida con un escotado traje de verano en tonos crema y quiso besarla y abrazarla, pero no podían, estaban rodeados de gente en el jardín trasero de la casa, con unas maravillosas vistas al mar y las mesas preparadas para servir el almuerzo del bautizo.

—Milord. —Paul llegó corriendo y guardó silencio un minuto mientras los esposos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, la duquesa estaba radiante y la miró de soslayo hasta que Saint-Masen reparó en él—. ¿Podemos hablar, milord?

—Bien —carraspeó y dedicó una última sonrisa a su mujer que ya se había agachado para coger en brazos a Anthony que andaba perdido entre las piernas de los mayores—. ¿Qué pasa, Paul? Hoy no haremos nada, estamos de fiesta.

—Alguien pregunta por usted en la entrada y dice que es confidencial, no he conseguido que vuelva en otro momento, parece importante.

—Vale. —Echó una mirada a la familia y se encaminó con paso firme al recibidor, nada más llegar el corazón casi se le paraliza, Marcus Vulturis lo esperaba con las manos a la espalda—.

¿Vulturis?

—Milord, siento molestar, veo que estáis de celebración, no quería...

—No pasa nada, hombre, es el bautizo de mi hija pequeña, Marie, ha nacido hace seis semanas, Isabella estará encantada de verte, ¿hace cuánto...?

—¿Cuatro años? Enhorabuena y lo siento, pero es importante. —Se dieron un abrazo rápido y el viejo diplomático lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Dónde podemos charlar?

—¿Qué te trae por Forks? —Se apoyó en el gran escritorio de la biblioteca mientras Vulturis miraba los valiosos libros de las estanterías—. Me estoy preocupando solo con verte.

—Lo siento Edward; Denalli escapó de la cárcel hace dos semanas. —El diplomático ruso había sido condenado por espionaje y conspiración en Londres, tras su detención a orilla del Liffey a manos de Dwyer y la policía irlandesa, sin embargo acababa de huir y Vulturis se encontraba en Irlanda solo para advertir a los Saint-Masen , levantó la mirada y vio como el duque palidecía de golpe—. Fui a verte a Londres y me dijeron que estabas aquí, he venido en cuanto pude.

—¿Cómo es posible?, ¿cómo pueden ser tan torpes?

—Seguro que tiene algún cómplice dentro, no hay otra manera, no sabemos donde está, me pilló de sorpresa y en fin; debemos tener cuidado, seguramente ha abandonado ya Gran Bretaña, pero de todas maneras...

—Tengo cuatro hijos, ¿sabes? —Vulturis asintió—. Isabella se volverá loca de preocupación, ¡maldita sea!

—¿Crees que si un individuo como Denalli logra escapar de la cárcel, arriesgará su vida viniendo a vengarse de su peor enemigo? Lo dudo, he venido hasta aquí para advertirte, pero sinceramente no creo que se arriesgue a atacarte, ni a ti, ni a tu mujer ni a tus hijos.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

—¿Papá? Ed entró al despacho con Rob de la mano y ambos se pararon en medio de la alfombra al ver a un hombre desconocido charlando con su padre.

—¿Y estos hombrecitos tan elegantes y tan mayores? —dijo Marcus, se acercó y se agachó un poco para mirarlos a los ojos—. ¿Cómo os llamáis y cuantos años tenéis?

—Yo me llamo Edward Saint-Masen y este es mi hermano Robert Saint-Masen , tengo cinco años y él, tres, ¿tú quién eres? El duque se acercó y les acarició las cabecitas.

—Este señor se llama Marcus y no deberías tutearlo, hijo, es el señor Vulturis ¿de acuerdo?, ¿qué queríais? Se agachó y cogió en brazos al más pequeño que se balanceaba bien agarrado a su hermano mayor.

—Mamá te busca para comer.

—¡Niños! La voz de Isabella les llegó clara, antes de que Edward o Vulturis reaccionaran la joven entró en la biblioteca acunando a su hijita—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Marc? Pero qué sorpresa, ¿cómo estás? Se acercó, encantada de verlo y lo besó en la mejilla, siempre estaría agradecida con él por ayudarle a rescatar a su marido—. ¿Pero qué te trae por aquí? Niños ¿habéis saludado al señor Vulturis? ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Sí, ya sé que son Edward y Robert Saint-Masen —bromeó el ruso—. ¿Y este bebé?

—Es Marie, la recién nacida, por Dios, pero pasa, vamos a comer, qué maravilla que hayas venido precisamente hoy, es el bautizo de la niña... Edward —llamó a su marido— llévate a Marcus dentro, no seas descortés.

Edward y Marcus no volvieron a hablar durante toda la tarde, fue imposible. La familia y los amigos monopolizaban toda la atención de los anfitriones y Vulturis se conformó con comportarse como un invitado más recibiendo las atenciones de Isabella y su familia y comprobando con sus propios ojos que la joven chiquilla que lo había ayudado a dar con Denalli, se había convertido en una mujer bellísima y elegante que organizaba su casa y a sus hijos con maestría y una sonrisa perenne en la cara. No culpaba al duque de Forks , que solo tenía ojos para ella y al despedirse, prometió regresar al día siguiente para continuar con su charla.

—¿Ya eres solo mío? Isabella se pegó a su espalda y se apretó a él haciéndolo estremecerse. Edward aspiró la última bocanada del puro y lo abandonó en el cenicero, afuera estaba lloviendo, ya era de noche y no se veía nada, pero oteaba la oscuridad desde su dormitorio, vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama y la cabeza cargada de preocupaciones—. Los niños al fin se han dormido, ha sido un gran día ¿no?

—Debes estar agotada. —Se giró y la apretó contra su pecho.

—Un poco.

—No sé que haríamos sin ti.

—Muchas cosas, seguro. —Lo besó en el pecho aspirando su aroma hipnótico, él bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besarla con urgencia, la deseaba muchísimo, no podía seguir ni un día más sin tocarla, la llevó hasta la cama y se hundió en su cuerpo perfecto y acogedor—.Edward.

—Te amo, mi vida, te amo tanto... —cayó sobre sus pechos agotado y satisfecho, era la primera vez que hacían el amor tras el nacimiento de Marie y no había podido contenerse, ni ser paciente, pero Isabella parecía igualmente excitada.

—¿Estás bien? Isabella le acarició el pelo y él subió los ojos claros, sonriendo.

—Ahora sí, moriría feliz en tus brazos, milady.

—Pareces preocupado.

—No es nada, trabajo.

—Qué sorpresa que viniera Marcus, volverá mañana me ha dicho.

—Una sorpresa, ahora vamos a descansar, ¿quieres?

Despertó asustado, soñando con Irina Denalli, su ex amante robaba de la cuna a la pequeña Marie y atacaba a Isabella con un arma de fuego. Se sentó en la cama ahogando un grito, miró a su lado y vio que su mujer ya no estaba. Agarró el reloj de bolsillo que reposaba en la mesilla de noche y comprobó que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, demasiado temprano. Se levantó, se puso unos pantalones y la bata y subió al cuarto de los niños en busca de Isabella, sin embargo cuando llegó arriba vio a los niños durmiendo en sus respectivas camas y a la nodriza alimentando en un rincón a la niña, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

—¿Milord?

—Señora Farrell, buenos días ¿ha visto a mi mujer?

—Sí milord, vino a cambiar a la niña y se fue a nadar. —La mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el ventanal de la terraza. Edward se acercó y miró hacia la playa pero no distinguió ninguna figura—.Hace un rato.

—Gracias.

Bajó las escaleras mascullando todo tipo de palabrotas, no le gustaba que saliera tan temprano a nadar y mucho menos sola, era peligroso de por sí, pero además con Denalli suelto, le resultaba preocupante, llegó a la cocina y se encontró a Bree y a varias chicas iniciando la jornada, a su espalda su madre también bajaba ya lista y arreglada.

—¿Lady Isabella?

—En la playa, milord, ¿necesita algo?

—¿Ha ido sola?

—Sí, como a diario milord.

—¡Mierda! Salió a grandes zancadas hacia la playa, el miedo le subía por el pecho, no sabía muy bien el motivo, pero de pronto la inquietud era incontrolada. Se acercó casi corriendo a la orilla del mar y no la vio, aunque su toalla y los zapatos reposaban inocentemente en la arena. Estuvo oteando un buen rato el horizonte hasta que al fin distinguió la figura pequeña regresando a la playa—. ¡Isabella!

—Mi amor. —Salió empapada del agua, vestida con ese incómodo traje de baño que se le pegaba al cuerpo como un guante.

Se sacó el gorrito de baño y lo miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Vienes a nadar conmigo? Te llevo media hora de ventaja.

—¿No te he dicho un millón de veces que no salgas a nadar sola?

¡Maldita sea, es peligroso, joder, Isabella, a veces eres tan inconsciente!

—Edward —rió— ¿qué pasa?, ¿has dormido mal?, hay gente viéndome desde la cocina, y el mar está en calma.

—Genial y correrán aquí en dos segundos si necesitas ayuda. — ¡Mierda! Dijo para si y no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza, casi ahogándola contra su pecho — No es seguro. Por favor se consiente que tienes cuatro niños pequeños esperándote ahí arriba.

—¿Pero qué dices?, ¿por qué estás así? Se escabulló de su mano y buscó sus ojos.

— Vamos dentro y no quiero, ¿me oyes?, no quiero que vuelvas a nadar sola a estas horas y en este mar que es muy traicionero, ¡Isabella!

—Así no, Edward, así no. —Llegó a la cocina envuelta en la toalla y con él pegado a sus pies, una vez dentro se giró y lo miró con los brazos en jarras—. Así no pienso hablar contigo, no sé que te pasa, pero no es mi culpa, salgo a nadar siempre que estoy aquí, lo sabes, lo hago desde los cinco años y tengo cuidado, no soy una inconsciente.

—Pues eso se ha acabado.

—¿Por qué lo dices tú? ¡Madre de Dios!

—¿Dónde demonios vas? Aún estoy hablando contigo. —La sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y su suegra hizo amago de auxiliarla, pero Edward la detuvo con una mirada furibunda—. No te metas, mamá, esto es entre ella y yo... no vuelvas a enfrentarme de esa manera —miró a su mujer con los ojos verdes echando chispas—. Lo que yo se diga, se hace y fin de la historia.

—¡Suéltame! Fue su respuesta, miró a Bree y subió con ella hacia su vestidor, enfadadísima, pero sabiendo que el motivo del enfado no era ella, sino que había algo más.

Bree le preparó el baño y ella se aseó con calma, se vistió con mimo y se sujetó el pelo en una trenza suelta a la espalda, todo el tiempo pensando en Vulturis, desde que Marcus había entrado en la casa, Edward había variado su comportamiento, algo sucedía y lo averiguaría en seguida.

—Está tan hermosa, niña. —Bree la miró a través del espejo—. No me extraña que el señor beba los vientos por usted.

—¿Qué te pasa Bree? Suéltalo.

—Creo que él tiene razón, es imprudente que siga comportándose como una adolescente. Las chicas han visto a gente paseando por allí, extraños, forasteros, no sé.

—¡Es increíble, siempre estás de su parte!

Cruzó el pasillo y llegó hasta el vestidor grande con calma, los niños seguían dormidos, era temprano y tras el agitado bautizo, era normal que estuvieran rendidos, así que sin ninguna prisa entró al cuarto y vio a Francis sirviendo el desayuno a su señor con la misma ceremonia de todos los días. Edward permanecía sentado en una butaca, con el periódico abierto y la camisa sin cerrar, levantó los ojos verdes hacia ella y los bajó inmediatamente para seguir leyendo sin variar la postura.

—¿Un té, Milady?

—Muchas gracias Francis. —Se sentó a su lado y lo miró—. ¿Me vas a decir que pasa?

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella? Apartó el periódico y se fijó en su vestido color lavanda, escotado y femenino, estaba preciosa—. ¿Ese vestido es para el día?

—Es de verano, gracias Francis, ¿puede dejarnos solos un ratito por favor? Miró como el valet salía en silencio y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, él la recorría entera con esa mirada aguamarina—. ¿Qué quería Marcus?

—No tuvimos tiempo de hablar.

—No me mientas.

—Y tú no vuelvas a contradecirme.

—Muy bien, ¿qué sucede?

—Me gustaría que mi mujer me obedeciera de vez en cuando.

—Edward ¿qué te pasa?

—Denalli se escapó de la cárcel hace dos semanas —soltó ya demasiado enfadado—. Marcus vino a advertirme, cree que se ha ido a Rusia, que obviamente no aparecerá por aquí, pero me ha dejado preocupado.

—¡Santo cielo!

—He mandado a Jasper a Dublín para avisar a la policía, solo por prevención, lo lógico es que ese individuo huya del Reino Unido, no se quedará aquí después de escaparse de una cárcel inglesa.

—Ese tipo no hace nada con lógica.

—Por eso no quiero que andes sola por ahí, me preocupo.

—Y te vuelves irritable —pensó unos segundos en las palabras de Bree gente paseando por ahí, curiosos y se le congeló el pulso, aún, cuatro años después, sentía terror cuando recordaba los momentos vividos en aquel cobertizo a orillas del Liffey. Se puso de pie tensa, pero no dijo nada. Edward tiró el periódico encima de la mesa y apuró su taza de té—. Hay que hablar con Marcus, ¿dónde se aloja?

Mandó a varios mozos de la casa a preguntar por Vulturis en Forks, el pueblito era pequeño, todos se conocían, sin embargo esa tarde, cuando los chicos regresaron, no traían ninguna noticia de su amigo, algo que terminó por inquietarla aún más. Así que reunió al personal de la casa y los puso al corriente de la situación, no quería que hablaran con desconocidos, ni dejaran entrar a nadie en la propiedad, incluso dejó que dos de los guardas de la finca cargaran sus armas en la cocina y se prestaran a custodiarlos toda la noche, medidas insólitas en aquella tranquila zona, pero que se le antojaron necesarias.

A las siete de la tarde, cuando se aprestaba a salir con su marido y el resto de la familia a una cena a pocos metros de su casa, instaló a las niñeras con sus hijos en el ático y rogó a Francis para que se quedara despierto hasta que ellos regresaran a casa, y a ser posible con una espada cerca. El valet la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero obedeció sin rechistar a su señora.

—Un chelín por tus pensamientos. —Isabella lo miró sonriendo, estaban en aquella casa llena de gente que se divertía, muy relajada, mientras ella no podía dejar de pensar en Denalli—. Vamos a preparar la vuelta a casa en seguida, creo que no podemos permanecer aquí.

—No quiero dejar la playa, no podemos huir cada vez que...

—Pequeña —la interrumpió clavándole los ojos verdes—. Mañana nos vamos a Dublín y en paz, ¿queda claro? Cogeremos un barco hacia Inglaterra en cuando sea posible.

—La pareja más hermosa de toda Irlanda. —Fiona Corrs, del brazo del tío los abordó antes de que iniciaran una discusión de las suyas, Isabella bajó la cabeza y Edward la abrazó por los hombros regalando una encantadora sonrisa a la anfitriona—. Bella, hija, ¿permitirás que las demás damas disfrutemos un poco de las habilidades como bailarín de tu guapísimo marido?

—Claro —contestó ella zafándose de la mano de Edward—, todo vuestro, me voy un rato a tomar el aire, hace calor.

Salió a la terraza y se volvió un segundo hacia el salón para ver la elegante estampa de Edward rodeado de mujeres. Era increíble, pensó, en cuanto ella lo dejaba solo las demás se le lanzaban sin ningún pudor encima. Vestido de gris y con una camisa blanca, lucía impecable, el pelo peinado hacia atrás, los ojos verdes enormes y profundos, su altura, sus gestos, era sin lugar a dudas el hombre más apuesto del planeta, y además el más noble, el mejor padre y un marido amantísimo, de pronto se sintió culpable por ser tan inflexible con él, giró hacia la terraza prometiéndose ser más comprensiva y entonces lo notó, un movimiento extraño en la playa, a la orilla del mar, bajó los escalones hacia la arena y las figuras se le hicieron más nítidas: un pequeño grupo, compacto, que se movía sigiloso por la zona.

—Lady Saint-Masen . —Isabella retrocedió asustada, aunque aquel hombre la abordaba con una amabilidad extrema—. Lamento asustarla.

—Coronel Dwyer ¿qué hace usted aquí?

—Ya sabe, cumpliendo con mi trabajo. Enhorabuena por la pequeña Marie.

—Gracias, ¿necesita algo de nosotros? Miró a los soldados que acompañaban a Dwyer y se le paralizó el pulso.

—Me gustaría hablar con el duque de Forks .

—Un momento, por favor.

Subió los escalones de prisa, la larga falda de seda del vestido se le pegaba a las piernas y dificultó la carrera, pero consiguió entrar en el salón en pocos segundos, buscó a su marido con los ojos y avanzó hacia él con el corazón en la garganta. Edward bailaba con una amiga de su madre, pero no le importó, lo agarró por el codo sin ninguna delicadeza, él la miró con cierta sorpresa, se apartó de su pareja y la abrazó por la cintura para mirarla de cerca.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña?, ¿estás muy pálida?, ¿por qué tiemblas?

—Dwyer, El coronel Dwyer está ahí fuera, en la playa y quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Dwyer?, bien... voy. —Hizo intento de salir, pero ella lo agarró por la pechera.

—No, no vayas solo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No me gusta, algo no cuadra.

—¿Por qué? Isabella, mi cielo, —le sujetó la cara y la miró a los ojos fijamente, ella estaba asustada y él normalmente confiaba en su instinto— bien, voy a pedirle a alguien que me acompañe, quédate aquí.

—Uno de los soldados de ese hombre... el más alto... ese tipo me retuvo en Dublín, fue uno de ellos, Ed...

—¡Buenas noches a todos! Antes de poder reaccionar, un grupo de diez hombres armados y mal encarados, con el coronel Dwyer a la cabeza, irrumpieron en el salón, parando la música de golpe y sobresaltando a los invitados, Saint-Masen sujetó a Isabella de la mano y avanzó hacia aquel individuo, indignado—. Os pido tranquilidad, soy oficial del ejército británico, el que no tenga nada que ocultar, nada debe temer.

—¿Qué hace, Dwyer?, ¿cómo se atreve?

—Mi querido duque de Forks , ¿nos acompaña?

—¡No! Isabella se puso delante de su marido y este la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

—Cielo, ¿qué haces?

—¡No! Tío, tú eres nuestro abogado ¿quieres acompañar a Edward con estos señores?, por favor.

—Aquí nadie necesita un abogado, mi joven dama, solo necesito hablar con su marido, por favor, ¿milord?

—Isabella. —Todo era muy confuso, pero no podía permitir que su mujer lo pusiera en evidencia así que la agarró con fuerza y la empujó hacia su madre y su tío Peter. Ella estaba llorando, pero no le hizo caso—. Ahora vuelvo, si quieres espera aquí, ¿sí?, ¿cielo? No pasará nada. Peterr ocúpate, por favor.

—¡No! La certeza de las verdaderas intenciones del coronel inglés se iluminaron con nitidez en su cabeza. Dwyer había obligado a Edward a seguir con Irina, a espiarla, lo había estado presionando durante años y en Dublín, si ella no provoca su intervención en aquel inmundo cobertizo a orillas del río, tal vez lo habría dejado morir a manos del ruso. Estaba tan claro que no entendía como no habían reparado en las coincidencias antes—. Ese hombre, ¡usted! Avanzó decidida hacia el soldado y lo miró hacia arriba ante el asombro de los presentes—. Usted era uno de los que me secuestraron en Dublín.

—¿Pero que dice, milady? Duque le aconsejo que controle a su esposa.

—¡No! Edward, te lo juro por los niños, es él, jamás podré olvidarme de sus caras.

—¿Qué quiere de mí, coronel? Saint-Masen se puso al lado de su mujer y enfrentó a Dwyer desde su altura—. ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

—Pagar un favor, eso hace. —La voz clara del mismísimo Aro Denalli los dejó a todos paralizados. Dwyer bajó la cabeza, impotente y el ruso hizo callar el murmullo de curiosidad de la concurrencia—. Señores, todos fuera, os lo ruego, este es un asunto entre lord Saint-Masen y yo... y tal vez su dulce mujercita, hay que ver lo preciosa que estás, milady, deliciosa, la maternidad te sienta estupendamente.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi mujer, bastardo! Edward caminó hacia él apretando los puños, llevaba años soñando con matar personalmente a ese individuo. Cada noche, cada vez que las imágenes de impotencia y dolor se le agolpaban en la cabeza.

—Maldito arrogante, siempre igual. —Denalli levantó la mano y el ruido de las espadas silenció a todo el mundo, los esbirros desenvainaron y miraron a la gente con muy malas intenciones—¡Todos fuera, vamos!

La gente salió corriendo y Isabella se agarró a la mano de su marido decidida a no abandonarlo. Edward echaba chispas por los ojos, tensa la mandíbula y los hombros. Un descuido y mataría a aquel asesino con sus propias manos.

—No debiste entrar, me has dejado en evidencia —susurró Dwyer.

—¿Qué más da? Si la dama te ha relacionado conmigo, otros ya lo estarán haciendo.

—¿Ha vendido a su país, coronel? Isabella preguntó por impulso.

—No vendió a su país, bueno tal vez un poquito, él cree en su causa, quiere matar a Liverpool, acabar con el rey Jorge, quiere otro futuro para su país y si para eso necesita negociar con alguien como yo, lo hace... ¿verdad, John?

—¿Y eso incluye secuestrar bebés y mujeres indefensas?

—¡Cállate Saint-Masen ! ¡Cállate! —el coronel enfrentó a Edward Saint-Masen con rencor—. Si hubieras hecho lo que se te pedía no estaríamos aquí.

—No claro, porque estaría muerto, acusado de traición, pero las cosas se torcieron ¿no? Isabella hablaba con serenidad decidida a dar tiempo a su familia para que hicieran algo.

—No. —Rió Denalli sincero—. Sólo necesitábamos que él distrajera a mi mujer, que se estaba volviendo curiosa y peligrosa, necesitaba comprobar lo que sabía realmente Irina, que denunciara a los dos funcionarios, tal vez que cargara con alguna responsabilidad... pero apareció Marcus Vulturis y sus malditos documentos y nos arruinó el panorama, su papel se volvió protagónico de repente y había que quitarlo del medio, porque además, en el segundo sobre si aparecía el nombre de John Dwyer... ¿no lo leíste?

—No —dijeron al unísono.

—Si me hubieras entregado el maldito sobre en Londres, en cuanto te lo mandaron —intervino Dwyer— jamás hubiésemos llegado a Dublín, pero en fin, nunca llegaste a confiar en mí del todo, no eras tan estúpido como pensábamos.

—¿Y usted secuestró a mi bebé?

—No le hicimos nada, señora, solo queríamos dejar claro que los teníamos en nuestras manos. Necesitaba que tuviera miedo.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! Saint-Masen lo agarró por la pechera, pero Dwyer levantó la espada en dirección a Isabella, deteniéndolo al instante.

—En Dublín debimos secuestrarte, preciosa, para que él nos diera los papeles...

—Y se los di.

—Sí, pero quise divertirme un poco, lástima que todo salió mal, apareció la policía y John tuvo que intervenir, detenernos, esa fue una buena idea, viejo amigo —dijo en dirección del oficial— la mejor idea. Cuatro años y aquí me tiene, mi amigo cumplió su promesa de sacarme de la cárcel y ahora me vuelvo a casa. Ya nadie se acuerda de mí. Todo muy sencillo.

—¿Pero mató a su esposa?

—Era un zorra, que te lo diga tu maridito que la conocía bien —Soltó una risa sarcástica y se volvió hacia los soldados—. Merecía morir y ahora, mi último acto, mi recompensa, la cabeza del apuesto, rico y arrogante duque de Forks . ¡Vamos!

Isabella apretó con fuerza la mano de Edward, no lo dejaría, no lo abandonaría, eso jamás. El ni siquiera la miró, extendió el brazo discretamente hacia atrás, se apartó la chaqueta y se sacó del cinturón un artilugio pequeño, un arma de fuego, la levantó en dirección de John Dwyer, que se había girado para salir hacia la terraza, y le descerrajó un disparo sin mediar palabra, Isabella saltó por el retroceso y se pegó a la pared.

—¡Madre de Dios!, ¿juegas con fuego, Duque? John Dwyer cayó al suelo de bruces, mientras Denalli y la mitad de sus hombres regresaban al salón corriendo.

—Ya lo ves Denalli, un regalo de mi hermano desde América y puedo seguir dando en el clavo, así que apártate —mintió, la pequeña pistola enviada por Gerry desde Nueva York necesitaba de una recarga manual de pólvora para volver a disparar, pero el ruso parecía tan sorprendido, que mantuvo el arma en alto, apuntándole a la cabeza—. ¡Fuera!

Avanzó hacia Aro Denalli con decisión y aquellos tipos retrocedieron por pura ignorancia, no tenían ni idea de lo que esa pistolita importada era capaz de hacer, además el coronel Dwyer había caído muerto de forma instantánea y de su ropa aún salía un humo gris muy desagradable. Edward llegó hasta el cuerpo de Dwyer, se agachó y le quitó la espada de la mano, la levantó en dirección de Denalli y tiró la pistola al suelo.

—Esto es entre tú y yo, Denalli, no seas cobarde, no te escondas detrás de tus hombres. —Isabella lo miraba todo con la boca abierta.

Edward, solo y sin una brizna de inseguridad delante de aquellos tipos que no tenían ya nada que perder—. Vamos, señor.

—Tienes prisa en dejar a tus críos huérfanos, ¿no, maldito inglés? El ruso miró a sus hombres e hizo un gesto para que no intervinieran—. Vamos allá, pues.

Corrió y gritó lanzándosele encima rompiendo de un plumazo cualquier norma o regla de caballerosidad. Edward retrocedió un paso y levantó la espada deteniendo el ataque, el chirrido del metal era ensordecedor. Isabella los observó con el corazón en la garganta, muy asustada, pero decidida a hacer algo para parar aquella locura.

Edward era un buen espadachín, además fuerte y más alto que su oponente, pero carecía de las malas artes y la experiencia de Denalli, o al menos eso creía ella, así que se deslizó hacia el pasillo y salió corriendo para buscar ayuda.

—Tu mujer nos deja —susurró el ruso con una sonrisa— cuando mueras le daré alcance, le enseñaré lo que es un hombre.

—¿Cómo yo hice con la tuya?

—¡Maldito hijo de perra! Lo empujó con el hombro y Edward ni se movió, riéndose de buena gana.

—Estas viejo, Iván, eso decía Irina continuamente.

—¡Mierda! El ruso se lanzó ciego de ira contra él, eso era exactamente lo que Edward pretendía así que esperó, giró y le dio un estoque en el pecho antes que aquel tipo osara tocarlo, Denalli retrocedió sangrando, pero aún de pie, gritó algo ininteligible y volvió al ataque, ya demasiado débil, así que el duque dio una zancada y lo atravesó limpiamente por el cuello, soltó la espada y lo vio caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra de los Corrs, sangrando como un cerdo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó en dirección de los esbirros mal encarados, jadeando, mientras lo miraban sin abrir la boca—. ¡Fuera de aquí antes de que llegue la policía! ¡Fuera!

El ruido y los gritos de la gente acercándose al salón terminaron por desorientar a los mercenarios que se miraron entre sí antes de salir corriendo. Isabella llegó primero, con una espada en la mano, seguida por su tío Peter y algunos hombres que accedieron a intervenir después que ella se los rogó llorando cuando los encontró en el jardín de unos vecinos. Sus amigos esperaban a que apareciera la autoridad para actuar, inconscientes absolutamente del peligro real que corría Edward con esa gente. Finalmente habían decidido acompañarla, pero cuando llegaron se encontraron a Edward solo en medio de aquella sala, con dos cadáveres en el suelo y la ropa ensangrentada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al verlo manchado de sangre.

—No es mía, estoy bien.

Isabella relajó los hombros muy aliviada pero con el llanto subiéndole por la garganta. Observó como su tío Peter y el resto de los hombres salían a la playa, envalentonados, para ver la huida del pequeño ejército de Denalli y caminó despacio hacia su marido para abrazarlo, Edward le daba la espalda preocupado por aquella gente y no se dio cuenta del movimiento de John Dwyer a sus pies, el viejo soldado se sacó un puñal de la bota y se deslizó con esfuerzo para alcanzarlo por el costado, una herida certera y grave. Morir matando, pensó el coronel, aunque no contó con la presencia invisible y silenciosa de lady Saint-Masen . Isabella no separó los labios, simplemente caminó hacia él, miró la espalda de su marido y luego siguió la maniobra de Dwyer con calma, dio otro paso y antes de que el puñal alcanzara apenas a elevarse, ella levantó su espada y la clavó con fuerza en el cuerpo de ese hombre. No habló, solo cerró los ojos y hundió el metal con las dos manos.

—¡Maldita sea! —chilló Dwyer a la par que Edward se giraba bruscamente para ver a su preciosa mujer temblando como una hoja.

—Pequeña —le dijo apretándola contra su pecho mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente—. Ya está, ya está, nunca más, se ha acabado, ¿me oyes?, ya se ha acabado... ha terminado para siempre.

 **Epílogo**

Isabella de desperezó en su enorme cama y las sábanas de seda le acariciaron la piel con dulzura. Era muy temprano aún, Edward todavía no se levantaba, era domingo, y por una vez en la semana lo tendría para ella sola hasta la hora del desayuno. Giró la cabeza y vio su espalda ancha y fuerte, desnuda, reposando plácidamente a su lado, estiró la mano y le rozó el brazo.

Llovía en Londres, era octubre, acababa de celebrar su cumpleaños número veinticinco con una gran fiesta en Belgravia, rodeados por sus amigos, su familia, Caio recién llegado del Nuevo Mundo con su prometida americana, los recién casados Rosalie Swan y Emmett Saint-Masen , y con su madre que había decidido dejar Dublín para instalarse con ellos en Inglaterra. No podía pedir más a la vida, era feliz, estaba enamorada y tenía cuatro hijos que creían preciosos, sanos y fuertes.

Tras el incidente, habían pasado un mes y medio en Dublín declarando ante el tribunal y demostrando que Edward había matado en defensa propia a Aro Denalli y a John Dwyer.

El caso se había cerrado y habían regresado a casa con una sensación de alivio impagable. Edward había cerrado el capítulo y le había rogado no volver a hablar de lo mismo, era algo doloroso, mucho más después de saber que Marcus Vulturis había aparecido muerto en Irlanda, a manos, claro está, del propio Denalli.

A partir de ese momento, los periódicos hablaron largamente de la conspiración contra Liverpool, de Aro Denalli y la traición del coronel Dwyer, de la muerte de Irina, se desenterraron hechos ya olvidados como el secuestro de Edy cuando era un bebé, se habló del romance de Saint-Masen con la mujer del diplomático, concluyendo que todo era parte de una fachada de espionaje para atrapar a una red de conspiradores. En octubre, aún seguían leyendo sobre el tema y esquivaban como podían las preguntas indiscretas de sus conocidos, pero nada les importaba, porque estaban juntos, felices y vivían en paz más enamorados que nunca.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan hermosa? Edward se giró hacia ella y subió la enorme mano por debajo de su camisón de hilo haciéndola reír. Posó la palma abierta sobre su vientre tenso, liso y caliente y buscó sus ojos con una sonrisa—. Mi madre cree que estás encinta otra vez.

—No lo estoy. Tu madre siempre cree eso de sus nueras.

—Bueno. —Siguió deslizando la mano para atrapar sus pechos llenos y turgentes, Isabella se dobló de risa e intentó zafarse—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Me haces cosquillas.

—Y yo que pretendía seducirte. —Le sujetó la cara y la miró a los ojos con devoción—. Te amo.

—Y yo a usted, milord.

—Mmm ¿estamos con jueguitos?

—¡Edward, no! La agarró con facilidad con una mano y la inmovilizó en un santiamén, lo que le provocó un ataque de risa aún mayor.

—Te has convertido en la mujer más hermosa de Inglaterra.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿y antes que era?

—Una muchachita deliciosa.

—Qué mentiroso.

—¿Mentiroso? Nunca dije que no me gustaras.

—No sigas por ahí Edward Saint-Masen que tengo buena memoria.

—Te casaste con un cretino egoísta, no con un cretino ciego.

—¡Qué embaucador eres!

—Pero ya no soy ese mísero ser. Soy un hombre reformado. Reformado por tu amor. Te amo, mi vida, mi esposa.

—Y yo a ti, Edward.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, Isabella Swan, no lo olvides jamás.

 **FIN**

Claudia Velasco nació en Santiago de Chile, en 1965. A los 19 años, se trasladó a España para cursar estudios de periodismo en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid. Trabaja como periodista para una agencia de prensa internacional.

Apasionada por la historia inglesa del siglo XVI, cuando descubrió la novela romántica, decidió conjugar sus aficiones y escribir su primer libro, `El Medallón de los Lancaster en el 2007 y desde entonces no ha dejado de darnos bellas historias para emocionar y enamorarse.

La historia adaptada es su libro: Del orgullo al amor. 2009.


End file.
